To Be a God
by Jibster
Summary: To Be a God or T.O.G for short, is a story about a 19 year old highschool student name Takashi Hateki who enter a game called To Be a God which decideds the new world's next God. Takashi finds himself fighting people with legendary, Created and unknown weapon users. should he forfiet, he will die. will he survive? this is based on my dream anime. Harem fanifc :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! Its me with a new fanfic!...more like new whole story :s, see this fanfic is about a manga/Anime I dreamed of making one (I could but I gots no money xD) anyways!let's get this started! This is filed under Misc right?

Story

Name: To Be a God

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Harem, romance (I hope o_o)

Story: To Be a God (or T.O.G for short, kinda stupid huh?) is a story about a 19 year old boy name Takashi Hateki, who's life from a loser Highschool student to a warrior wielding the legendary 'Excalibur'. He must fight in a competiton called 'God's Game' which is a game that is decided the new world's next 'God' until the next game occurs. But it is no easy task. Takashi find himself fighting other people who weilds some Legendary, Unknown and Created weapons for the title 'God' should he choose to forfeit, he will die.

Main Characters:

Takashi Hateki (Protagonist, Original Wielder) He wields the Excalibur

Mikoto Jushiri (Takashi's former enemy, Partner of Takashi, Original Wielder) She wields the Gungir

Fang (Teamate of Takashi, Former Enemy, Original Wielder) He Dual Wields Masamune and Muramasa katana's

Kohta Kitsune (Antagonist, Former Friend of Takashi, Original Wielder) He Wields the Ragnarok

Neko-Meme (pronounces Me-Me) Teamate of Takashi, Former enemy, Original Wielder. She Wields the Harvester, Death's Sytche

Anastasia Nasuhara (Onii-Dakedo fans will know what she looks and acts like) (Former Enemy, Teamate of Takashi, Original Wielder) at first Wields Durandal then Dual Wields Durandal with Ascalon

Supporting Character:

Laplace No Ma: Yes! If you watch or read Rozen Maiden, its him! He serve's as a referee in this story/game's.

Cid: Who would be the perfect person to be a guide? Cid of final fantasy of course!

Athena Hateki: Surrogate mother of Takashi

Character profile of Takashi

Last Name: Hateki

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Equipment: Excalibur

Family: Athena Hateki(surrogate mother)

Relationships: None

Bio: Takashi was a parentless child which makes him an orphan. He was then kicked out of the orphan for some reason and had lived alone until now. He started as a begger until at the age of 10 when a young women saw him on the street and took pity on him. He then took her last name and was named her son. Athena was a rich person so she educated him, taught him all the things he needs to know and taught him swordmanship. Later Takashi at the age of 14, Athena suddenly disappeared one night leaving him in a greaving state. At the age of 15, he stopped being sad and vowed to be the best person he could ever be.

Personality: Lazy, Perverted

Like's: Serious and Weird women, Ice-cream and cats.

Dislike: People who hurts his friends, sports.

Abilities: Master Swordmanship, Eating very fast, Fixing stuff, Cooking, Running away from people/fights

Appearance: Black hair, Yellow eyes, mostly wear normal black shirt and long black pants and black sneakers. About 172cm height and weights 59kg.

Character Profile of Mikoto

Last Name: Jushiri

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Species: Half Human-Half God being

Equipment: Gungir

Family: Odin (Father) Unknown Human Mother

Relationship: Takashi Hateki (Love intrest) Anastasia Nasuhara (Rival)

Bio: she is the child of the Asgard god, Odin, she got Gungir from Odin as a 16 birthday present, he told her about the game's and she decided she would train for it. Smart and Beautiful but serious and deadly, she tends to overpower and destroy her enemies. She hated Takashi at first but started to fall in love with him. She sees Anastasia as a love rival and personal Rival.

Personality: Serious, sleepy

Likes: Takashi, Cute things, Ice-cream (who doesn't?) and sleeping

Dislike: Cat's, Coakcroches and Anastasia

Abilities: Master Spearmanship, able to do normal stuff while sleeping, sleep while standing and standing on head, Fighting, Terrible cooking, horrible sense of money, Judo, Killer intent

Appearance: Mikot usualy wears a long sleeved white shirt with a black necktie and black skirt with black stocking and black shoes, she has C-cup breast size, White hair and Pure yellow eye's, her eye colour turns red when she is shy, angry or sad.

Character Profile of Fang

Last Name: Unknown

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Equipment: Masamune and Muramasa

Family: Unknown parents

Relationship: None, Mikoto Jushiri (Ex-Girlfriend)

Bio: Fang is a person full of mystery, no one knows where is he from or know who is his parents, he was founded by a monk living in the mountains one day, the monk decided to take Fang as his child. Due to him having sharp teeth, the monk named him Fang. Several years later when Fang was about 15 years old, he decided to go on a journey to seek the strongest fighter. The monk's on the mountain supported him and gave his Masamune and Muramasa as a farewell gift. Before he left, the grand monk the the temple told him about the games. Fang then decided he would train to be the very best. He now currently schools in the same school of Mikoto and Takashi. At some point, Mikoto and Fang dated but she quickly dumped him.

Personality: Heartless

Likes: Serious Women, fighting, training

Dislike: Everything else

Abilities: Master Dual swordmanship, Fast reflex, High Killer intent, Agility, good eyesight, Inhuman Strenght and speed

Appearance: Fang mostly wear red shirt and long black pants, he is short, have eye's like snake eyes (straight line in eye) crimson red eye colour and dark blue hair

Character profile of Neko-Meme

Last Name: Unknown

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Species: Neko-Mata

Equipment: Harvester

Family: Unknown Parents

Relationship: Takashi Hateki (Love intrest)

Bio: Meme in a Neko-Mata who was thrown from the demonworld to the human world by her parents. She was treated as a freak in the human world until she met Takashi who thought she was cute, since then, she have and still loves him but never had the courage of confessing. Being Takashi's childhood friend, she knows him very well like what he like to eat, what he dislike. Though she is extremly jelous when women with bigger breast size than her is close to Takashi.

Personality: Playful, Cheerful, a bit dense, Crybaby. Being a Neko-Mata, she has cat-like personality and sometimes like to say Nyaa~

Likes: Takashi, Catfood, chicken, ball of yarn or any kind of ball, scratching curtain and carpets.

Dislike: Water, Heat, Banana's, nail clipper and working.

Abilites: Master Polemanship, Very fast relfex, good eyesight, good hearing, very fast movement and agility

Appearance: Meme has small breast, due to her short height and appearance, she is mostly mistaken as a little child, though treated like a child, she is actually a very smart person.

Note's

I do not own some of the character I put in here, but I do own my character. Later in the story, more character from other anime/Manga will make an appearance.

Now, being this as my dream anime, it should have an opening and ending theme yes?

If this were mine, the opening Theme would be Period by CHEMISTRY taken from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

The ending theme would be the opening theme of Onii-chan Dakedo AI Areba Kankenai yo Ne!

There would be some OOC coming from the character I borroed from other anime/manga's

There might be lemons in the future chapters so I think im filing this under Rated M

CHICKEN PIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Info Chapter part 2

The story will maybe start at the next chapter, there are still lots of things to cover up. Anyways, this will be a chapter of character info. Now on the last chapter I said there would be some other character coming from other anime (like Anastasia), I would be changing their life story and where they come from, some will stay as they are while some I will change, anyways, enough of my rambling.

Character profile of Kohta

Last Name: Kitsune

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Equipment: Ragnarok

Family: Unamed Parents

Relationships: Takashi Hateki (Former Best Friend)

Bio: Kohta is the son of a rich family. He was trained by his father swordmanship to stand up for himself. He is the wielder of Ragnarok, one of the most powerful Original Weapons of all time. No one knows how he got it. He became friends with Takashi while in school. Later in the story, he turns on Takashi wanting all the power for himself. Since then, their friendship has be destoryed.

Personality: Smart, Cunning, Kind (former), Cheerful (Former), Cruel, Heartless

Likes: Power, Titles, Winning

Dislikes: Losing, Cat's

Abilities: Master Swordmanship, Very Good Reflex, High Agility and Speed, Quick Thinking

Appearance: Kohta has brown hair style slicked back all the way back. He has brown eyes and wear glasses due to his horrible eyesight. Later in the story, he stops wearing glasses, Hair colour turns black and eyes turn blue

Character Profile of Anastasia

Last Name: Nasuhara

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species: Half Human-Half Angel

Equipment: Durandal – Ascalon (Later in the story)

Family: Archangel Michael (Father) Unamed Human Mother

Relationships: Takashi Hateki (Love intrest) Mikoto Jushiri (Rival)

Bio: Anastasia is the daughter of the great Archangel Michael. As a child, she was taught by Michael swordmanship at heaven. When she was 10, Michael sent Anastasia down to earth peacefuly. Anastasia does not regret leaving her father though sometimes she feels lonley. She was distant towards other people until she met Takashi who said she looks Beautiful. Since then, she has made obvious attempt to seduce Takashi but ultimately fails due to Mikoto thwarted her plans. She has become rivals with since. She stays in one dorm of the school with Takashi and his friends. She got Durandal from Michael as a farewell gift. She keeps it hidden as a cross which is the necklace she currently wears

Personality: Serious (?), Little bit Weird, can make people confused on what she wants to say

Likes: Cute things, Cats, Ice-Cream, arguing with Mikoto

Dislike: Lighting, Thunder, The Dark, Bugs

Abilities: Master Swordmanship, Fast Reflex, Horrid Cooking, Manupilate peoples mind, tricking people, planning

Appearance: Anastasia has Blonde hair and blue eyes. She mostly wear the standard school uniform additon with black stockings. She keeps her hair in pigtails, though sometimes she let it loose just for Takashi

I think that's all for the info for now I'll start the prouloge next chapter. See you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

My Name is Takashi Hateki. I do not know how I got into this situation. Im in a dorm full of girls and there is only 2 boys including me. I am currently holding a sword in my hand inside my room. I guess I'll tell you what happen. This happen about 3 weeks ago.

*3 weeks ago, 3rd person POV*

A boy was walking in the sidewalks in the busy streets of japan. He looked left to right to see people walking everywhere. "uugh" he groaned. "I hate the public" he said as he walked inside a gate. This was his school gate. It was called Saint Arturex Academy. It was a girl school until it was co-ed. He walked inside the gate to see lots of girls on the school yard. Some talking, some eating. He quickly dashed off the courtyard and into the library. "aah, peace and quiet" he said as he got a random book.

It was called To Be a God. "To Be a God Huh? Wouldn't that be nice. But totally impossible" he said as he threw the book somewhere. He lied down on a couch and started to nooze off.

Ding dong ding dong went the school bell. Takashi was till sleeping when suddenly a person appraoched him.

*1st POV*

I was having a nice dream of me having my own harem when I felt a book hit me in the face. And it was a book. "WHAT THE FU-" I was about to shouted but stopped when I saw the beauty infront of me. She was a little bit shorte than me. Wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a neck tie. she had white hair and pure yellow eyes. I stared into them. I was in dreamworld when she spoke up "You missed the first period, and what are you doing here throwing books and sleeping like its your own library?"

"Its not like its yours" I replied.

"Im the head Librarian"

"Oh…um..sorry?"

She sighed and said "Look, just clean the mess will you?"

I nodded and I picked up the books. I saw her going to the desk where the librarian were suppose to be. I saw her sitting down and her head went instant down. After I cleaned up the mess, I saw the clock it was lunch time. Which means its PE time for the girls. HELL YEAH! I said in my mind and I quickly dashed off for the canteen. Just before I left I saw the girl sleeping on the desk. I saw the name plaque which said "Mikoto Jushiri"

Hmm, I'll remember that name I said to myself as I dashed to the canteen. As I ran through the hallways. I suddenly stopped to meet a brown haired person with glasses. "Hey Kohta!" I shouted. Kohta is my Best friend. He looked up at me and said "Hey Takashi, going to the field again?"

"Yep" I answerd cheerfuly. He chuckled and said "Just be careful"

"Of what?"

"The devils within"

I chuckled at that statement which he meant by the girls chasing me. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" I evily laughed. "YOU KNOW IM THE SCHOOLS RACING CHAMPION, NO ONE CAN CATCH ME! *make poses*"

Kohta sweatdropped and said "anyways, just be careful"

I nodded and dashed of to the canteen. As I reach the canteen, I saw the last bread on the counter. Suddenly lots of boys came in and saw the same thing. Then they look at me and I raised an eyebrow. "QUICKLY GET IT!" shouted one of the boys. That was my que to dash off. I dashed off jumping off tables and chairs. There was one person who was as fast as me. He had this blue hair and creepy eye. He was named the "Fang" of our school. He almost reached it but I suddenly popped up beside him and said "To slow" as I dash off to the fields while leaving money on the counter.

I saw him growled and walked away. I smirked and went to the field stealth style! I felt like ninja because I was walking through the bushes. Then I spotted my favorite spot. It was the tallest tree in the school. I quickly climb my way up like spider-man and sat on a big branch like I always do. I then ate me lunch and took out a binocular from my backpack and a camera. I stapped the camed to my hand and looked through the binocular. Now it was a binocularxCamera. I called it the binomera!...which is odd.

Anyways, I looked around the field to see the girl were doing volleyball today. Hell yeah! Jigglings! I saw a squirrel next to me sweatdropping. I offerd him my sandwhich and he ate some. This was my 2nd friend in school. I called him chip!

I looked through the binocular to see the match. Then I saw there was one girl on the other side of the team kept on spiking when she had the chance. In the end the score was to much to count. This girl was one of the beauty of our school. Her name is Anastasia Nasuhara. I looked at the uniform and had a bloody nose. She suddenly looked towards my direction and pointed at me. Then suddenly all of the girl in the field gather below my tree. Shit, chip! Help me! I said. He suddenly ran off.

Traitor! I shouted at him. I looked below to see the girl were calling me down. I came down but it was 2 branches away from them, then I hanged upside down and said "Sup girls?"

"PERVERT!"

"GET HIM!" two girls said as they tried to climb the tree but fails. Only I know how to climb this tree. "Hehehe, YOU'L NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS!" I shouted and all the girls sweatdropped saved for Anastasia. Then suddenly I saw a person on the other side of the field. "look!" I pointed as the other girls look. I look through my binocular and saw "Mikoto?" I said. She picked up a pole and aimed it at me. I was confused on what she was doing. She suddenly throw the pole at me and it peirce through the branch I was hanging. I suddenly fell and shouted "SHIT!"

I spin around to land on my feet. The girl were holding weapons getting ready. I shouted "The hells wrong with these people?!"

The moment I land on my foot, I jumped and dash of the field. The girls started chasing me. "HA! CANT CATCH ME FOOLS!" at that point I saw two figures dashing from the horde. It was a flash of white and yellow. Then I saw it was Anastasia (who suddenly changed into the schools uniform) and Mikoto chasing me. They were pretty fast and was gaining on me. "SHIIIIIT!" I shouted as I burts through the door. I looked behind to see the girls burst through the wall. "THE FUCK?!" I shouted. Suddenly I fell. I looked quickly to my side it was the blue haired boy. Saying with a smirk, he said "oops"

Just before I crashed I showed my finger to him. I then crash into some tables and crashed through a wall. I was now under a pile of junks. "ooow" I groaned on my head. Suddenly I was surrounded by girls with weapons. Shit I said to my self. I stood up and dusted my self. I look around there was no where out. The girl were glaring at me and shouted "CRUCIFY HIM!"

"TORTUE HIM!"

"KILL HIM!"

I sweatdropped. They suddenly stopped shouted when a short person appeared behind me. It was the schools principle. "Now now, what seems to be the problem?"

"THIS PERVERT WERE SPYING ON US!"

"is this true?" the old man said.

"Yes I did gramps" I nodded.

"HE CONFESSED SO FAST?!" shouted a girl. I heard gramps chuckled and said "Takashi, you're always getting youself into trouble"

I grinned and he continued "Well, as punishment, you're off the hook"

"EHHHHH?!" shouted me and the girl in unison.

"BUT! In return, you must stay in our dorms intop of the small hill behind our school"

"What?" I said. Now heres the thing, our school is a GIANT. It has about 40 dorms in here, while each dorms fits about 8 person, it has their own swimming pool and garden. "now Ill call the moving company so you can move in"

I nodded and walked away from the horde casually. I looked behind to see the girls glaring at me. I grinned at them and walked away.

I walked behind the school and headed to the topped hill. As I saw the hill, there was a wooden dorm. I walked towards it but suddenly stop when I heard a cat meowd. I looked behind and said "Meme?"

"ooh, why are you always finding me~!" she pouted as she came out from the grass. i chuckled and said "I heard your meowd"

She blushed and I patted her head. She was liking it. "gororororor~" she said as she closed her eyes and wagged her tail wildy. Tail. See, Meme here is my childhood friend. She had been with me all the way since I was little. I then rubbed neck and she moaned "Nyaaaaaaa~" while her tail was wiggling wildy. I stopped there and had a bloody nose. I saw her looking disappointed and said "why you stop?"

"I have my reasons" I said while stuffing lots of tissue on my nose. "are you moving inside this dorm?" she asked

"Yeah, the moving company should be he-"

"I already moved your stuff in"

"Oh, thanks" I said while I patted her. Her tail wiggled and I chuckled. "Let me show you around Nyaa~!" she said while happily dragging me around. It was quite big from the outside. There was about 8 rooms, but I saw 6 or 7 I think was occupied (including me) I saw name plaques but Meme quickly dragged me off. Then she put me inside a room. It had my stuff in it. "This is your room Nyaa~" she said while smiling. I patted her head and said "Thanks meme"

"your welcome" she said as she dash off. Before she dash off she said "Oh by the way, this is the student council president's place so, from this day on, you are a member of the student council but as a caretaker of this place! Oh and you'll do the cooking, laudry, fixing and other stuff!" then she took off.

"hmm, I see, lets start with laundry" I said I changed my outfit into a simple black T-shit and long black pants with sneakers.

I then walked downstairs and walked outside to the laundry's. I prefer washing outside mostly. I then went to the basement to see lots of washing machine. I sweatdropped and picked up the dirty laundry. I then walked up stairs and walked to the backyard to do the laundry. Then I started washing. I notice lots of them were girls underwear. "YOSH! MY LUCKY DAY!" I shouted as I cleaned more.

After hanging the laundry, I decided to go to the kitchen to cook some food. Hmm, what to cook what to cook, I said to myself. I decided its best to cook something simple like soup or something. Meh.

I walked outside the dorm and shouted "Meme! Im going shopping for food!"

"Okay" she shouted back somewhere in the dorm. I nodded and walked outside the school ground and into the city area. Inside the store. I saw someone that looked familiar. I then saw it was Mikoto staring at Ice-cream while her eyes are half open. "She must love Ice-Cream?" I said to myself. I walked up to her and said "Oi Mikoto!"

She just stood there. I went near her face and waved my hand infront of her face. "Hey you alive?"

At that point, I heard her snoring….SHE'S ALSEEP WHILE STANDING?! I then nudged her head a little. Her eyes suddenly went wide open and slapped me. "why are you touching me?" she asked coldy.

"Um….you were sleeping"

"Me? Sleeping? Impossible" she said. She suddenly looked at Ice-cream and her eyes went instant stars. "ICE-CREAM!" she shouted like a little girl. She quickly took at least 8 buckets and dashed of to the counter. I chuckled at her cute antic. i picked up some chicken and other stuff for the soup. Then suddenly, I heard a shout in the market.

I went to the counter to see Mikoto argueing with the cashier. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NO ENOUGH MONEY?!" she shouted.

The cashier said "you only gave my 1 yen….litterly"

I go to them and dumped by shopping bags and said "I'll pay for both"

"Hmp!" Mikoto went. I payed the cashier. At that moment, Mikoto grabbed all her bucket of ice-cream and dashed of the store. I sweatdropped and said "Does she come here a lot?"

"All the time"

I nodded and thanked the cashier. Whew what a tiring day. I better head home. As I was walking home, I saw a little cat on the street. It has white colour fur. I picked it up and rubbed it one the head. It purred and I just walked home with it.

After 10 minutes of walking, it was getting dark and I finaly reached the dorm again. I walked it and shouted "Im home!"

No one responded. Hmp, must be sleeping or away. I put the cat infront of Meme's room and walked down to the kitchen. I put down my shopping and begin cooking my soup. After a good 30 minutes, it was finished, just a simple soup. I then shouted "EVERYONE! DINNERS READY!"…..there was still no response. Hmp. It seems everyone is away. I then decided to eat dinner alone. After finishing dinner, I saw I ate all the soup alone..wow…..i then picked up the dishes and washed them. I saw at the clock it was 8:00pm and no one was still home.

I then walked to the backyard and saw the laundrys been picked up. meme, better leave her a thank note or something. Then I walked upstairs and saw the cat was missing. "Um….is anyone here with me?" I said.

There was no response. I ignored that fact and headed to my room and picked some clothes. Then I went to the shower to get a hot relaxing bath. I readied the bath and waited for a couple of minutes. After the water was at the right heat level that I wanted, I stripped and sat down in the bath…..finaly…peace and quiet. I closed my eyes and snoozed of for a while.

*3 minutes later*

About 3 minutes later, I heard someone walked inside the dorm… SHIT. I quickly dried my self and put on my clothes and dashed off for my room. i finaly reached my room, went inside and locked the door. It must be a robber? Or somebody from this dorm? I went outside to check and saw the person was just standing there and looking around. I couldn't see his or her face due to the moonlight's reflection. I went near the person and said "Are you looking for something?"

At that point, I felt a pain pierced through my chest. I looked down to see something stabbed me. It was long, the top had this sharped edge and it was added with 2 more same size blades bende to the direction of the top. It was dark blue and had yellow outerlining. I then saw a little letter insribed on the thing. But I couldn't see because I lost my balance and fell on the ground. At that point I heard a female voice said "Wielder of Excalibur…did you not think you can escape me?"

I didn't know what she said but the thing I saw before going black was that the person dropped a bowl of ice-cream. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue Part 2

"Wake up honey, Wake up" I heard. i suddenly shot my eyes open to find my self in a garden or flowers. I looked around to see endless sea of flowers…roses to be infact. My mothers favorite flower. Then I looked up to see a women. She had long blonde hair and crimson red eyes. She smiled at me and said "You took a long sleep son"

"M-MOTHER?!" I shouted as I jumped up. She smiled and said "Yes its me. Who else would you call mother?"

"My real mom"

"Asides that" she said with a smile…and dark aura. "Um…nothing Ma'am" I said

"That's what I thought you said" she said. "Mom, I thought you're gone, where am i? I remember being sta- OH CRAP AM I DEAD?!"

"Calm down honey, you're fine, you're just in a hospital bed now. But currently you're in a dream"

"Dream?"

"Yes, a special dream only Original Wielders can have"

"Original Wielders? Whats this about?"

"Oh honey, don't you know about the God's game?"

"God's game? You mean from the book? I thought its fake!"

"Oh rest assure, its not. If you have read the book, I am sure you know everything by now yes?"

"I didn't, I threw the book"

At that point mom sweatdropped. She sighed and said "Hmm, here's the thing honey, God's Game is real, you are a contestant"

"But how can I be a-"

"You are an Original Wielder. Let me explain some more. Original Wielder consits of people who has a weapon recorded in human history. In other words, 'Original' No? anyways, people who have those weapons, are already consider as a fighter in the games. That 'thing' that stabbed you was the legendary Gungir"

"GUNGIR?! DOES THAT MEAN ODIN IS REAL?"

"Well, I don't know about that but in your case, YOU must activate YOUR weapon"

"But I don't even know my own abilites, asides from things you teach me of course"

"Well….just close your eyes and walk towards the light"

"Wha?"

"Well time is up, Meme is waiting for you"

"WAIT MO-"

"Bye-bye honey, know that I will always love you"

Everything suddenly was flashed with white light. And then black. Soon after that, my eyes shot wide open and shouted "MOTHER!"

I looked around I was in a hospital bed. I looked to my side to see Meme was sleeping. I suddenly breathed a sigh of relief and poked her head and said "Oi Meme, you alright?"

Her eyes open slowly but suddenly grew big and shouted "TAKASHI! YOU'RE BACK!" as she jumped on my and hugged me. I smiled and patted her head. She got of me and said "Oh Takshi, I was so worried, I saw you on the ground at the dorm with a gigantic hole in your chest"

"My che-" I quickly open my shirt to see there was no scar or anything. "Wow, You sure recover fast" said Meme. I closed my shirt and said "Can I get of the hospital now?"

"It depends if you have recover" she said. I quickly took all of the wire attached to me and jumped up. I then said "Whew, im fine"

Meme smiled and suddenly looked towards the window and said "Takashi"

"Yes?" I replied.

"If I were to kill you right here, would you forgive me on the after life?"

"Well….depends on the reason"

"How bout to be a god?"

At that point the tension in the room begin to fill in the air. I went inside the toilet and switched to my normal clothes. I walked outside to see Meme staring at me deeply. "Yes?" I said.

"Im sorry"

"Sorr-" at that point I ducked just in time before a gigantic sytche almost cut of my head. "WHAT THE-"

Meme took out a phone looking thing and pointed at me. Suddenly the thing took out a bright like and seemed like it scanned me. Suddenly she showed me the screen and it looked like this:

Name: Takashi Hateki

Type: Original Wielder

Species: Human

Equipment: Excalibur

"SHIT!" I shouted and burst through the door. Meme suddenly burst through a WALL and said "Takashi, please die?"

"HELL NO!" I shouted and started running. She then sighed and chased me. Now, Meme is one of the only people who is fast enough to catch me. I zipped through people while Meme just past through them. "fuck!" I shouted and saw an elevator closing. I dashed for that. I looked behind to see Meme gaining speed on me. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I cursed and jumped just in time before the elevator door closed. I looked for a split second to see Meme throwing her sytche thingy. I just smiled and said "HA! CANT CATCH ME!"

The sytche pierced through the door and almost hit my face…by an INCH away. "Shit" I said and ducked. Suddenly the sytche disppeared and I was on my way to ground floor. I reached thr ground floor safely and looked left to right if there was any sign of Meme. The coast seems clear and I quickly walked outside the building. I sighed a relief and walked normaly among the clouds.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. I looked into the sky there was….."MEME?!" I shouted. She the shouted "SORRY! BUT I MUST KILL YOU!"

"FUCK!" I shouted and barged my way of the crowd. I was finaly off the crowd but Meme was still chasing me. I ran to an alley and skipped a long cut to take a shortcut to the school. I reached thr school ground and looked behind Meme was nowhere to be seen.

I sigh a breath of relief and walked inside the school. I quickly went to the school yard and sat under a tree. I closed my eyes and tried to take a little nap. As I was about to sleep, suddenly there was a shouted. My eyes went shot wide open to see Mikoto standing over me. "Yes?" I said

She glared at me and said "I thought I killed you?"

"Wha-" I suddenly rolled away to dodge an incoming spear. I looked at Mikoto she was holding something familiar. "You, were you the on who stabbed me?"

"Took you long enough" she said coldy. "I am, Mikoto Jushiri, Wielder of Gungir" she greeted. I gulped turned behind to see Meme smiling at me. "fuck"

"Hello Takashi!" she said while taking out her sytche thingy again. "I am Meme, Wielder of Harvester" she greeted.

"oh crap" I looked around and saw no one was at school. Shit, what am I going to do. I sighed and said "Well, I am to die again, better make it quick"

Mikoto frown and said "So be it" she hold Gungir backwards and said "Zantetsukan"

I looked at Meme as she put her sytche upwards and said "Soul Reap"

I closed me eyes and said "Walk towards the light"

Suddenly I felt everything stopped. I look at Mikoto and Meme they stopped. I looked even to see a falling leaf stop in mid-air. I then said "Is anyone doing this?"

At that point, a black swilry portal thing came. What came first was….Bunny ears? Then a hand and finaly a full person. This person had a rabbits head and crimson eyes…which looked scary. He was wearing a butler suit and a small top hat between his long bunny ears. "Um…who are you?"

"Does the lost child seeks his light?" he asked. I was confused at first until he showed me his arms and said "Come with me, for I am you darkness" then something white appeared behind me. He then said "Step into the light, and take on your destiny"

I looked around and remember mother's words. "close your eyes and walk into the light"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and walked into the light. Suddenly I stoped and asked "Whats your name mister?"

"I am Laplace no Ma"

"I see, Thank mister Laplace, for showing my destiny"

"I do not showed you your desitny, you yourself showed that. Oh by the way, catch" he said as he threw something towards me, I caught it and it looked like the thingy that Meme used earlier in the story. "That my boy, is a reader, it reads a person's soul to identify them, don't lose them, it's the only one you got" and with that he sliced a dimensional hole and hoppend in.

I nodded and tucked in the reader in my pocket. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath once more and walked towards the light.

*Meanwhile back at earth 3rd person POV*

Mikoto and Meme was about to strike Takashi down when suddenly his eyes shot wide open and his eyes glowed yellow. Then his body floated and was coverd in light. Then a voice said "Takashi Hateki, awakens Excalibur, joins the games". Takashi suddenly roared.

"GUOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as it screeched through the hole school destroying the windows and making cracks on the walls. Takashi's hair turned blonde and his eyes glowed yellow. He suddenly droped while holding a sword. Its appearance has a brown handle. The part below the handle has a small cross on it. The divider of the blade and the handle was golden encrusted cross which the top part of the cross sinks into the blade. The blade was pure shining silver and engraved odd letters.

Takashi's eyes shot wide open and he started at Mikoto and Meme. He pointed the sword at them and said "So..try killing me now" as he suddenly disappeared. Mikoto and Meme looked around for a while. Mikoto suddenly ducked just in time before and incoming blade almost hit her. She then thrusted Gungir upwards but the blade suddenly disappeared.

Meme stared in awe but stopped as she skipped to the right just in time to dodge a blade. She looked to see Takashi smirking. He then holded Excalibur with two hands and said "Feel my Wrath, Divine Judgement!" as he slamed the sword into the ground and it shacked. Suddenly a bright light appeared on the sky. It shot a pure white beam towards Meme. Meme then sliced Harvester into the air and shouted "Hear me o Black one, Black HOLE!" and with that the beam was sucked into a black swirling hole.

She then quickly slice Harvester to Takashi's side and shouted "Realese!" and suddenly Divine Judgement shot back at Takashi but it was black colour. Takashi smiled and showed his hand to the Beam. The beam hit his hand but Takashi blocked it like it was nothing. He then directed the Beam to Mikoto and he realesed his arms. The Beam was now heading to Mikoto but Mikoto thrusted Gungir to the beam and it was cut in half.

After she cut the beam in half, she suddenly saw Takashi infront of her. "Boo" Takashi said before kicking her in the stomach. Mikoto was blown away across the school. Takashi then looked towards Meme.

Meme readied herself. She suddenly saw Takashi…falling down. "Eh?" she said. Just before Takashi's face reached the ground, he smirked and suddenly disappeared. Meme looked around to see him but suddenly she felt a cut on her cheeks. Then she felt a cut on her left arm. Suddenly she felt mutliple cuts around her body, soon more cuts she felt all across her body.

Takashi was moving and slicing her so fast she cant see. Until about 1 minute, the slicing stopped and Meme was dropped to her knees. Takashi stopped moving and stood infront of Meme. He looked at her and said "now….will YOU die?"

She whimper and Takashi was about to stab her. She shut her eyes and waited for impact. About 30 seconds she finaly open her eyes to see the blade stopped mere inches away from her face. She looked at Takashi to see his blonde hair turned black and his eyes looked souless.

"Takashi?" she asked. No response. "TAKASHI!" She cried out loud.

*Switch to Takashi POV inside his mind*

I felt a great rush of power coming inside me. I felt my eyes glowed and I dropped holding a sword, it it has odd letter on the blade. But I suddenly read it was 'Excalibur'

Now…I didn't kow what happen, suddenly everything turned pure white. I looked around to see what was happening. I suddenly saw me infront of…me? He looked kinda different. Same black hair but crimson red eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you" he replied

"Me?"

"Yes, more like…you dark side shall we say?"

"Dark side?"

"Yes…I only come when you are in danger…currently I am destroying your friends out there"

"Fr- Mikoto and Meme?!"

"Yes…whatever their name is" he said with a bored tone.

"Stop this!"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Cause I said so"

"I AM YOUR MASTER..LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO ONE IS MY MASTER!" he shouted as we both rushed into each other. I suddenly felt something in my hand. It was Excalibur. I looked at him he had a 'Darker' Excalibur. "DEFEAT ME AND YOU SHALL BE FREE!" he shouted.

I rushed into him and swing my sword. He quickly ducked and kicked me and the gut sending me to fly away.

Ouch. This guy is strong. "I know I am" he said.

"What th-"

"I told you. I am you, I can read your thoughts"

Shit. I then rush to him once more. He suddenly dropped himself on the floor. "Eh?" I said but he suddenly disappeared. I looked around to see where'd he go.

SWISH!

I felt a cut in my right shoulder. "fuck" I said as I held my shoulder.

SWISH!

I then felt a cut at my leg. I dropped my self on the ground but used my other leg to support my self.

I held up my blade to see where was his direction.

KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHIN KATCHING!

The sound of metal filled the air. Damn. This guy move fast.

KATCHI-

At the moment of impact. I quickly thrust my blade upwards and send black Excalibur away. I saw black me stood infront of me. He was about to react but I quickly stabbed him. He stoped and smirk while blood came out from his mouth.

"well played….you…it seems you were able to defeat me, I shall allow you to return to the real world"

"you better not come back you piece of shit!"

"oh I will…..in time" and with that he disolved in black dust. I then saw white light surrounded me. I was flashed in a bright light.

I open my eyes to see I was in the middle of the school yard. I felt a pair of small arms hugging me. I looked down to see Meme hugging me while crying. "Meme?" I said.

"TAKASHI!" she cried as she tackled me down while hugging me. "OHTAKASHIIMSORRYIDIDNTKNOWWHATCAMEOVERMEPLEASEFOR GIVEME!" she said.

"um…whatever it is you're saying, I forgive you" I said as I patted her hair. She purred and I quickly stopped. She stood up and said "I don't kow what to do, if I don't kill you, I will die"

"hmm…how about we form a team, until the games ended or its just down to us both, that way, we wont have to fight each other?" I said.

"sounds good nya~!" she said. Suddenly I heard some groaning. I looked over a pile of rubble to see Mikoto emerged from the rubble. "This..is..not..over" she said while readying her spear.

I smiled and said "Miktoto is it?"

"yes?" she replied coldy

"I wanna ask you to stand down and join my team?"

"no"

"then how bout if I beat you, you join me?"

"no"

"…"

"die"

Me and Mikoto rushed towards each other. I quickly summond Excalibur and our weapons clashed.

KATCHING!

DOOOOOM!

When our weapons clashed. The impact cause a fissure below of feet.

KATCHIN KATCHIN

We both fought in same level as the sound of our weapons clashed each other. I thrusted my sword towards her but she quickly jumped into the air. I looked upwards and my eyes went instant big.

"P-PAINTIES!" I shouted. Miktoto's face went instant red and she looked pissed off. "H-HOW DARE YOU?! ZANTETSUKAN!" she shouted and she suddenly sped her way towards me and her spear stabbed me hardly on the chest.

GAFUU!

This feeling sucks. I had to endure it twice already. The spear hit the ground and I was left hanging. She looked towards me with cold stares. Damn this women is scary.

"now….its your end" she said as she spawn ANOTHER Gungir. She aimed for my head and was ready to thrust. Suddenly I spawn Excalibur on my hand and tried to stab her on the head.

But she caught the blade….with her mouth. "Okay I find that kinda hot" I said. Mikoto's face turned a little red but she said "Enough games. Its time to end this" as she thrusted Gungir v2 towards me. As the tip about to reach me, the blade flew away. So did Mikoto, she flew away and Gungir in my chest disappeared.

I looked it was Meme who kicked her in the face. She prepared Harvester and said "Takashi, don't hold back, this women is the wielder of Gungir AND the daughter of Odin"

"Oh ok- wait did you say Odin?" I said

"Yeah why"

"No reason" I replied as I prepared Excalibur. She stood up again and said "Well now….2 versus 1? That's no fair is it?"

"Then I will help you" said a voice. I looked towards the source of the voice. It came from the tree where I like to sit on. I instantly jawdropped. The person who came out was none other than the 'Fang' of our school. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted and pointed at him.

"oh…the same reason as you are….fighting of course"

"Fighting….does that mean?"

"Yes…allow me to introduce myself. I am Fang. Original Wielder of Masamune and Murmasa Katana's" he said as he took out a purple blade on his left hand. Its appearance has a Dark purple handle, while the divider was flower shaped also Dark Purple, then the blade was design a little curve like any other normal Katana's. the blade colour was divided into dark purple and black. On his right hand was a red blade. Its appearance has a dark red handle. The divider was circle also dark red. Then the blade was design a little curve, its colour is dark red and black.

He prepared both blade and it suddenly glowed dark purple and dark red. He suddenly appeared on the side of Mikoto and said "just this once"

"I don't need your help" she replied coldy.

"Should I know something here?" I said

Both glared at me and I got chills in my spine. Mikoto sighed and said "fine…Fang here is my….Ex-Boyfriend"

"…." Me and Meme went. "EEEEEEEHH?!" then we both shouted. Fang then said "yeah….what a terrible relationshi-" at that point her flew across the school after being hit on the face by Mikoto.

She then stared at me and said "lets finish this shall we?"

Me and Meme nodded when suddenly Agito came back and said "Wait for me!". I sweatdropped but shrugged it of as I prepared Excalibur. Mikoto and Fang took a deep breath and rushed at me and Meme. Fang went to Meme's side while Mikoto head towards me.

The moment we came in contact, our weapons clash and there was a loud sound. The ground below us broked once more. Then she retracted Gungir, stabbed it on the floor and used it as a pole to jump. As she jumped, she went behind me fast. I quickly turned around to block the incoming spear stab. I thrust upwards to leave an opening. She was caught of guard and I was about to stab her when suddenly I was stop by a 'X' shape blade. It was fang defending Mikoto.

He then sliced it off causing me to jump backwards. Meme came back to my side and said "These pair is quite hards isnt it?"

"Yeah" I admited.

"WE'RE ARENT PAIRS!" shouted Fang and Mikoto in unison. I sweatdrop but stopped when suddenly Fang glowed Dark Red and dark purple-ish. He then went behind Mikoto. Mikoto suddenly retracted Gungir and shouted "ZANTETSUKAN-TRANSFER!" and with that she came charging towards me and Meme in great speed. Me and Meme manage to dodge when suddenly Fang appeared standing on Gungir. He smirked and said "SWALLOW 'X' CROSS!" and suddenly slashed me and Meme. We both flew away. I crashed into a tree but I quickly bounced back and stood normaly. I saw Meme crashed and went instant KO.

It was kinda understanable due to her weak pyhsical-appearance. I know realised it was down to me versus Fang and Mikoto. I saw Fang smirked and pointed Masamune at me. He then said "Give up and we might just spare you"

"I wont" I said

"so be it" he said as he charged something within his blade. He then shouted "MASAMUNExMURAMASA! TWIN BLADE FANG!" and with that he sliced the blade overcrossly and and gigantic dark purple and dark red 'x' was heading towards me. Then I thought of an idea. I held Excalibur in the air and shouted "EX!"

Mikoto saw this and said "GUN!"

"CALIBUR!" I shouted as I sliced Excalibur downwards and realesed and gigantic beam-slice thing white colour.

"GIR!" shouted Mikoto as she spin Gungir and thrusted blankly towards me and realesed a giant spear-beam thing dark blue colour. I saw Fang and Mikoto's beam merged together into an Straight overcross beam. It seamed larger then my beam.

I thought the beam was going to demolish through my beam when suddenly there was a shout behind Mikoto and Fang which said "LUNAR FANG" and suddenly a gigantic slice-beam thing again appeared behind Mikoto and Fang. It's colour was like the space (try thing Dialga's (pokemon) roar of time).

Mikoto and Fang didn't had time to react when I seized this chance and said "HOLY BLADE! ABSORB THE DARKNESS!" as I held Excalibur in the air and it sucked Mikoto and Fang's beam. Then I slice it towards them both while shouting "EX-EXCALIBUR UNHOLY FANG!" and with that a glowing black beam shot out Excalibur and merged with my 'Excalibur' beam as it grew larger. Mikoto and Fang braced for impact.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!

The moment the beam's hit Mikoto and Fang, there was a loud explosion and the blast radius was massive. I saw the school's field was blew into smitherins…..and so did the school itself. After the explosion finished. I saw the one who unleashed the 'Lunar Fang' was Meme but I saw her fainted across the field. I smiled and walked towards Fang and Mikoto. I looked downwards and said "Teamates?"

"Aye sir" the both said while having their eyes in circle. I sweatdropped at that and picked up both Fang and Mikoto. Then I went towards Meme and carried her bridal style. Now I had Fang and Mikoto on my shoulders while I am carrying Meme at my hands. I begin to move towards my dorm when I felt a pain in my chest. This was no odinary pain.

I felt my whole body vibrated before an explosion occurs and I was blew into the air. I dropped Fang, Mikoto and Meme. I was blew across the field when I saw a person holding a golden sword. Its handle was golden and below the handle was a golden cross. Then the divider of the blade was shaped like a angel wing or something like that. Finaly the blade was pure golden just like the whole sword.

Than I saw the person was…"KOHTA?!" I shouted. I saw him looking at me with cold stares and said "I am Kohta, Wielder of the Strongest Original Weapon. This is Ragnarok"

*Note': the move that Takashi used the Ex…CALIBUR! Move…was taken from Fate/Stay night which saber used against Gilgamesh (if I am not mistaken) anyways I do not own Fate/Stay night*


	5. Chapter 5

Final Prologue

"This….is Ragnarok" said Kohta as he looked at me with emotionless stares. I looked back and shouted "WHY?!"

"Power"

"Power?"

"Yes Power….to be a god no? God…..its a power with unimaginable power"

"No shit sherlock" I said

He looked at me and said "Enough talk…COME!" and with that he rushed towards me. I prepare Excalibur and dashed towards him. He slashed downwards and I clashed upwards.

KATCHIN! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Our blade's clashed and the was a loud explosion. He was pushing me downwards with all his might. I brought my face closer and said "Why must we fight? Cant we work together?"

"I do not work with peasents" he replied coldy

"but how bout all these years of friendship?!"

"it means nothing to me"

At that point I felt a rage inside of me. I quickly kneed him in the stomach causing him to stagger. Then I quickly kicked his chest sending him to fly away. He suddenly flipped and stood normaly and said "YES! THIS IS THE FEELING! COME TAKASHI! SHOW ME YOUR RAGE!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" I shouted back and dashed towards him. Our blades came in contact and clashed once more. Suddenly Ragnarok glowed and Kohta said "feel the power. RAGNAROK'S BANE!" and with that he pushed his blade and send me into the air. He then sliced blankly and shot a golden beam.

I didn't had time to react to this as the blade reached me and pierced through me. But wait….i didn't feel any pain nor was I cut in half. Kohta smirked and said "TRANSFER!" he suddenly appeared behind me. Then he stabbed me in the chest.

GAH!

This pain is to painful to bear. He suddenly slamed me down to the grown and stabbed Ragnarok to the ground with me. I was stuck in the ground. I groaned in pain as he pulled out Ragnarok. He then lift it up and said "its time to end this. DAY OF RAGNAROK! END!" and with that he smashed the blade into my chest and a loud explosion occurred. It was golden beamed and it was so big it destroyed the school altogether.

My whole body vibrated in pain and looked at Kohta. He smirk and said "I am surprise to see you're still alive. No matter, I'll finish this" as he prepare his blade once more and aimed at my chest. He slamed it down and I closed my eyes waiting for impact…but I didn't….i open my eyes to see a women with twin tails blonde came and blocked Ragnarok. She was holding a sword….its appearance has a dark blue handle and a cross below the handle. The divider was dark blue crossed shape and the blade was like a staight point like Excalibur. It has odd writing on the blade.

Suddenly I heard her voice. She said "This is not like you to lose isnt it?"

"ANASTASIA?!" I shouted. Kohta suddenly looked surprised and said "This blade….ITS DURANDAL!"

"Yes…now fly" she said as she slashed upwards causing his blade to go upwards. Then she quickly slice down cutting his shoulder. Kohta scream in pain. She then then stabbed his shoulder and dug her blade into his shoulder. Blood gushed out. I saw Kohta gritted his teeth in pain. Then she thrust Durandal upwards causing Kohta to fly into the air.

He was about to react when Anastasia suddenly charged a blue beam thing. She then rushed towards Kohta and slashed him across the stomach. Trails of blue beam could be seen. The cut suddenly made a big line in the sky. In few seconds, Kohta was engulfed by a gigantic blue explosion. I saw Anastasia jumped down safely and said "Durandal's Cut" .

I saw Kohta's body dropped down. He stood up while shaking and said "N-Not bad for a girl *cough" as he coughed blood. Anastasia remain calm and said "This is Durandal. The sharpest and most unbreakable blade in the history of mankind. You have no chance against it"

I saw Kohta smirk as he said "I see…then…how does it feel to feel Ragnarok's bane…but multiple times?"

"?" Anastasia gaved a confused look. Kohta smirk and dropped himself into the ground. Just as he was about to touch the ground, he suddenly disappeared. "Shit…ANASTASIA LOOK OUT!" I shouted. It was too late. Anastasia recived many cuts all of the sudden. I heard Kohta said "RAGNAROK'S FANGS!". I took a deep breath and open my eyes. I suddenly saw Kohta's movement. I drop down and suddenly disappeared.

I rushed towards Kohta and clashed blades with him. "HOW DARE YO-"

"NOW ANASTASIA" I shouted. I saw her nodded and suddenly stabbed Kohta from the back. Then I plunged Excalibur. I nodded at Anastasia as she nodded at me. We both thrusted up and send Kohta into the air. Then we both charged golden and blue beams. As he was falling down, me and Anastasia charged towards him and cut him 'x' wards causing a giant bluexgolden 'x' on his chest. He suddenly erupt in a gigantic explosion as his body was smashed into the ground harshly. Me and Anastasia dropped down safely and saw Mikoto, Fang and Meme has awoken.

They looked around to see the school was destroyed. They seem pretty shock (safe for Mikoto) and jawdropped. I explain to them about Kohta and they nodded. Suddenly I heard a voice "YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?!"

I look behind to see Kohta still standing. He was charging something big with Ragnarok. He suddenly lifted into the air and said "DIE! RAGNAROK FINAL! JUDGEMENT DAY!" and with that he smashed Ragnarok into the ground and caused a massive explosion causing me and the others to fly away. He then said "ONE MORE!" as he lifted Ragnarok once more. I quickly dashed towards him as he slashed down Ragnarok. I arrived and took the hit into the shoulder.

DOOOOONG! BOOOOOM!

I felt my whole body vibrated as I was erupt in a giant golden explosion. Then I flew into the air and shouted "NOW!"

I saw Kohta looking at Mikoto and Anastasia charging. I heard them said "we gotta do this together"

"fine just this once"

"deal"

Then they both shouted in unison "ORIGINAL MERGE WEAPONSxUSER!" as Mikoto and Anastasia merged bodies. Their appearance changed into a lady with long blonde hair with small pigtails. She was holding a spear/lance thing. Its appearance has a blue handle, cover with a large sharp blue circle, then below the handle was a small long blade, the top was a large blue lance. Then the lady shouted who seem to have Anastasia and Mikoto's voice. She shouted "UNKNOWN WEAPON! BLUTGANG!"

"BLUTGANG?!" shouted Kohta. "HYAAAA!" the lady shouted as she slice Blutgang blindly and a giant cut appear across Kohta's face and the sky. It suddenly erupt in a large explosion. Then it got bigger. The recoil was sucked into thin air. Then finaly it exploded ten times bigger then the original explosion. Kohta scream in pain as his whole face burn down. He scream "I'LL BE BACK!" and with that a black hole appear under him and he disappeared.

The lady split into Mikoto and Anastasia fainting. I stood up and looked into the sky and said "Its over…for now…"

I was about to faint when suddenly I heard Meme saying "What are we gonna do about the school?"

At that point I really fainted. Sometime later I was awoken inside a white room. I look around to realise I was in the hospital. I sit up and saw Meme sleeping next to me. I smiled and shaked her and said "Wake up Meme"

"Nnngh….five more minutes mommy"

I smiled and carried her and suddenly drop her of my bed. "WHAT TH- TAKASHI! I WA SLEEPING!" she pouted. I laughed at her cut reaction and said "Sorry, but my bed is my bed"

"Aaaaw" she pouted once more.

I laughed and then asked "so…what happen to the school?"

"Mikoto and Anastasia is rebuilding it nyaa~"

"and how will they do that?"

"dunno"

Hmp…I stood up and took of the wire of my body and went into the toilet to change. I wore my usual clothing and got out. I looked at Meme and said "Shall we?"

She nodded and walked out with me. After I checked out, I headed to the school direction and jawdrop with Meme. The school was rebuild…but nto only that, it was WAY bigger than last time. I mean like 5 times bigger. We have our own stadium now. I walked inside and saw gramps (principal) was walking.

"Gramp!" I shouted. He looked towards my direction and said "hello Takashi, you notice the school seem different?"

"Yeah, its way bigger, who did this?"

"I heard it was Anastasia and Mikoto was doing this"

"In one day?"

"Hard to belive huh? No matter, you should go back to your dorms" he said as he walked away. I nodded and walked behind the school. I jawdrop once more and the the dorms were multiply by 9 now. There was dorm as the eye can see. Then I saw a giant mansion looking thing across the hill. It had my name on it. That means that's the dorm I stayed in.

After walking across the land, I finaly reached my destination and went inside and shouted with Meme "We're home!"

There was no response. Then I smell cooking in the air. It smelled good. I went to the kitchen and jawdrop. I saw Mikoto in an apron was cooking. While Anastasia was reading something on the table. Then I saw Fang raiding the fridge.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" I said.

At that point three of them look at me and said "Well, Mikoto is the class president saw it makes us staying here"

"My role is the personal caretaker of the president" said Anastasia blankly.

"My role is the errend boy of the president" said Fang.

"Well my role is the secretary of the president!" said Meme.

"A-And I am the caretaker of the president" I said.

"Then you'll be under my care" said Mikoto while smiling at me. I quickly stuff down tissue under my nose. I heard she giggle and I stuff more tissue down.

About 47 minute's later, cooking was done. It was very well prepared. Mikoto cooking the beef perfectly. I heard Anastasia helped a little bit and made the vegetable soup perfectly. Fang made the drinks out of pure fruits. I drool at the food and said "LETS EAT!"

"HAI!" everyone agreed. We all took our first bite together…..we stayed there…..then we fainted. Mikoto was the only one okay and stood up and said "Guys? Whats wrong?"

"Her cooking might look good….but….the taste i-" Fang was stopped when he suddenly faint. I looked at Mikoto was about to cry. I quickly stood up and gobbled down the food. I saw cry face went instant to light up and said "aha! You like my cooking!"

"hmp"

I heard Anastasia pouted. I smiled at her cute face and gobbled down her soup also. I saw look at me and smiled a little bit. The last thing I heard before fainting was both of them giggling.

*Next Day*

I awoken to a sunny day. It was rare of me to wake in the morning. I guess Mikoto and Anastasia's cooking made me instant K.O. I tried to move but I couldn't. then felt something soft on both of my arms. I look at my sides and jawdrop. Mikoto was hugging my left arm while Anastasia Is hugging my right.

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" I scream as I suddenly burst out of my room and ran away. "five more minute's mommy" said Mikoto and Anastasia while in their sleep. I smiled at this and decided to walk away.

*several hours later*

"sleeping with you? Impossible" said Anastasia blankly to me. "Well you did! And you talked in your sleep even!"

"Impossible, as a punishment, lick my feet"

I raised my arms and said "No thanks ma'am" as I walked away.

Oomp!

I faced something soft. I moved backwards and saw I banged on the breast of a sleepy Mikoto. I had a nosebleed as she looked at me with her sleepy face and said "Breakfirst?"

She was so cute I nodded and said "yes ma'am"

*end of flash back*

Now I am currently in the garden with me sitting on the terrace while looking at the scene. Anastasia was drinking tea under a shady tree. Mikoto whom already took a bath, fell asleep under another shady tree. Meme was gardening while Fang was snoozing on a tree bark above Mikoto.

"Hey Meme! Take a rest will ya?" I shouted.

I saw Meme jumping gidly and said "Ooooh how I waited for you to say that"

She suddenly dived next to Mikoto and went instant sleep. I lay down and closed my eyes to go to sleep. Then I felt something was next to me. I looked to my side it was Anastasia. She said "M-May I sleep next to you?"

I said "S-Sure why not" while blushing. She smiled and hugged my left arm. We both fell asleep. I ended up hugging her and in the end we were cuddling . yep…everything was peaceful…..or so I thought?

Prologue End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1: The Lady in Black

Fuaaaah! I woke up early today. Which is rare for me. Anyways, I made go downstairs to eat breakfirst. It seems everyone is awake but still sleepy. Except for Anastasia and Meme. What I know for the past 1 day, they seem to be a morning person.

I walked downstairs and said "Good morning people!"

"Good morning" said Meme and Anastasia

"Gooooood Mooooornin- *snore*" said Fang and Mikoto. I sweatdrop and this and walked down. I saw Anastasia drinknig tea while Meme was stuffing down her finger in a jam jar. "uuh, Meme, shouldn't you eat that with bread?" I asked.

"Hmm? OH! I likes Jam" she said while stuffing down some more. I sweatdrop and saw Mikoto was putting her head in the table and still sleeping. She looked cute while she sleep.

"Oh well, should I make breakfirst?" I said. "YESH! TAKASHISH ALWAYSH MAKSH BESH BREAKFIRSH!" said Meme with a mouthfull of bread and jam combo. "Don't talk with food in your mouth Meme" I reminded her.

She nodded and I proceed to the kitchen. I put on an apron and said "So…what do you guys want for breakfirst?"

At that point Mikoto shot her eyes open and shouted "ICE-CREAM!" and then went back to sleep. "riiiiight, anyone else?"

"what you usually makes!" shouted Meme.

"I'll go with her" said Anastasia while sipping on a tea. I nodded and went to the fridge. I picked some eggs and cracked them to the pan. The egg reached the pan and it sizzeld. Suddenly Mikoto and Fang's eye open and said "I smell eggs"

"Im cookin em!" I shouted. "you can cook?" asked Mikoto while rubbing her eyes. I nodded and tossed an egg omlette up. "oooh! Do your thing Takashi!" shouted Meme.

"Naah to lazy" I said while waiting for the egg to finish.

"AAAAAW! Please?"

"Fine"

"?" went the others. "Just hold your plate! Like this!" said Meme as she put her plate in the air. Everyone did that and I smiled. I took a knife and suddenly threw the omlette in the air to the table's direction.

I quickly dash of the kitchen and jump towards the omlette. I slice them into four pieces and it landed on each others plates. "See? I could coo-" I was cut off when I crash into a pot of flower. "oow" I said as I rubbed my head.

"thish tashe good!" said Meme.

"I got to agree on her with this one" said Fang.

"mhm" said Anastasia.

Mikoto just stuffed the omlette to her mouth. I sweatdrop once more. I stood up and said "I'll clean the mess" as I walk towards the closet full of cleaning stuff. I took a mop, broom, dust pan and a small trash. I sweap the dirt into the dust pan and put the dirt inside the trash, then I mopped the floor.

"Speaking of cleaning, Takashi, could you do the shopping?" said Mikoto.

"Shopping for?"

"the fridge!"

"ah, got it!" I said as I gave a thumbs up. After breakfirst, I cleaned the dishes and took a bath. After I took a bath, I put on my usual clothing and went outside the dorm. "I'll be back!" I shouted.

"Okay!" shouted Meme back. I went outside and put on black sneakers. I then walked towards the mini-mart where I bought the ice-cream for Mikoto. I walked inside and the bell rang. "Welco- HEY! Mister Takashi!" said the cashier.

I smiled and said "Please don't call me that"

"Why? You always be my number one customer….aside from that one yen girl"

I chuckle and went to the back to get some meat. After picking one I went to the sauce ilse and pick some sauces for lunch. Then I went to buy some vegetables.

After that, I went to the ice-cream area to see there was one more bucket left. Better buy that for Mikoto. As I was about to reach the handle. My hand came in contact to another hand. The hand's skin was soft. I look to see the hand came from a women. She had blonde hair all the way to her back. She had pure green eyes and was wearing glasses. What she wore appears to be a normal black kimono.

I stared at her face and she quickly blushed. Our hands seperated and I blushed too. "uuum, sorry, you want that?" she said. Her voice was soft.

"Uum, why don't you have it?"

"T-Thank you!" she said as she quickly took the bucket and ran to the cashier. She quickly paid and left the store.

I came to the cashier and said "Who was that?"

"Why that beauty was umm….what was her name again, sorry I forgot, all I know is that she schools in the same school as you!"

"I see, thanks!" I said as I paid him and left the store. I kept thinking about her cute face but stopped when I suddenly thought of something…I didn't get Mikoto her ice-cream…im in deep shit.

*Later at dorm*

"WHAT?! YOU LOST MY ICE-CREAM TO ANOTHER LADY?!" scolded Mikoto. I was now currently sitting on my lap while Mikoto was scolding me about not getting her ice-cream.

"S-Sorr-"

"NO EXCUSES! AS PUNISHMENT! YOU MUST CLEAN THE TOILET WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH! THEN CUT THE LAWN WITH A NAILCLIPPER! FINALY WASH THE DISHES AT THE BACK OF THE HOUSE"!

"…"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"AY-AYE MA'AM!" I shouted. I sat there until she shouted "GET TO IT NOW!"

I quickly nodded and dash for the bathroom for my toothbrush. After getting it I quickly fill it with soap and started scrubbing the toilet. As I scrub, I heard a talking below.

*Below*

"You're seriously gonna punsih him that much for not getting you your ice-cream?" said Fang

"of course! Ice-cream is my life!" said Mikoto proudly

"I think that's why your breast is bigger than your knowledge" said Anastasia blankly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BLONDIE?!" shouted Mikoto

"I have no argument for a low brain person" replied Anastasia blankly.

A tick mark appear from Mikoto's head as she stormed away from the kitchen.

As she was walking towards her room, she saw Takashi scrubbing the toilet hardly. She felt pity for him.

*Back to Takshi's POV*

After I chuckle, I kept on scrubbing the toilet hardly. Now Im not so sure what I saw next, but I saw Mikoto staring at me with a pity face. She notice this and quickly ran away with a flusterd face.

I didn't know what I saw was true, but meh. I kept on scrubbing.

*next day switch to Mikoto POV*

I walked down the stairs lazily cause I just woke up. I saw everyone was still sleeping. I then walked to the backyard for a fresh air. Now the first thing I saw was a gigantic pile of dishes.

Then I saw Takashi sleeping on the floor. I gripped my shirt hardly. Was I too hard on him? What am I saying! It's not that I l-like him? I shrugged that fact and walked towards Takashi. I kneel down and saw him sleeping. I smiled at his sleeping face.

He looked cute. I quickly went up and took a spare blanket. I went downstairs and tucked Takashi with a blanket. Now I heard him mumbling something. He sleep talks? Then I heard him say this "Finish….dishes….for….mikoto's sake"

I turn red and quickly ran up to my room and dive into bed again.

*Later Takashi POV*

I woke up to a sunlight in my eyes. I yawn as I scratched my head. I look to see the dishes were gone. Then I felt something around me. It was a blanket. Hmm, I wonder who put this here? Never mind that, I then walked inside the dorm to see it was Sunday. I saw a note in the table. It was a simple fried rice and a note. It read like this "Sorry for making you do all those things. Here, I made you some food, its not like I did it on my own free will. I just wanna say im sorry. Signed, Mikoto"

I smiled and suddenly looked to see the fried rice had dark aura. I nodded and decided to eat for Mikoto's sake!

*Later*

After I got out of the hospital, I decided to go to the mini-mart to see if there was any ice-cream left. I wanna make it up to Mikoto. As I enter, the bell rang again. "Mr. Takashi! Welcome back"

"I told you not to call me that" I said with a chuckle.

The cashier rubbed his head and said "gosh, sorry, couldn't help it! Im so used to it!"

"oh well" I said as I went to the back of the store towards the freezer ilse. This time I saw another bucket….only one left though. I quickly dashed for it. As I was about to grab the door, the bucket suddenlt disappeared. I look to see there was another women next to me. She looked devastating beautiful.

She had white skin pure as snow, the she had this black head piece printed with small red roses. What she was wearing appears to be those early century dresses, a dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband.

What kept me in place was her beautiful silver-whitish hair and pinkish eyes. Her gaze kept me at place. She looked away and walked towards the cashier. As she turned her back on me, I saw two small blacked wings tatoo. I instant has a bloody nose. She paid and left the store. I then walked up towards the cashier and said "Who's that?"

"one of my most beautiful and mysterious customer"

"Name?"

"she never gave me her name, but I do know she schools in the same school as you!"

"Hmm, I might go hunt her down"

"define hunt"

"um…nevermind!" I said as I pay and quickly left the store. As I walked home, I realised something…..i didn't got Mikoto her ice-cream….again.

I decided to stall the time and went ice-cream hunting. I walked through the busy streets of japan in search of ice-cream.

*3 hours later*

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO HARD TO GET ICE-CREAM?!" I shouted to myself getting stares. "uuh, SORRY!" I shouted and quickly ran away.

It suddenly started running. As I ran for the dorm, something vibrated in my pocket. I looked to see it was my reader thing I got from mister laplace. I open and it said "FIGHTER NEARBY! FIGHTER NEARBY! TYPE ORIGINAL WIELDER!"

Hmm, should I find this perosn or not? I decide to follow the beeping. I enter the school and into the field. The reader suddenly beeped very loudly. Hmm. What seems to be going on?

"!" I quickly jumped backwards to dodge an incoming projectile. I looked it appears to be…."feathers?" I said.

"hmm….it seems your faster than I thought" said a female voice.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I shouted. I couldn't see clearly due to the rains wind caught in my eye. Suddenly I looked skyward to see a floating person with to black wings and a familiar pinkish eyes.

"you! You're the lady from the store!" I shouted. She came down and her wings retracted. She showed me a glare and took out this sword. It looked like a normal sword, brown handel, golden divider and a silver blade. "this might look normal but it isnt"

"hmm, so you want to fight eh?" I said as I took out Excalibur.

"let me introduce myself, I am Takashi Hateki, wielder of Excalibur"

She smiled and suddenly spawn to giant black dragons made out of feather. She suddenly said "Wielder of Arondlight. I am Suigintou"

*A/N: I DO NOT OWN SUIGINTOU!*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2: Clubs and a Battle between brothers

"Suigintou?" I said….now where have I heard that name from.

"!" I went as I suddenly dodge an incoming dragon head. Shit. Looks like I have to fight her. I ran through the sides while dodging the incoming rapid attack from the dragons. I got near her and sliced her head…..and "HER HEAD JUST FLEW OFF?!" I shouted.

Suddenly her body disolved in feathers. "what th-"

"Nice treak huh?" she said from somewhere. I scan the area for her. Suddenly I saw her glowing eyes in the dark bushes. I was about to react when suddenly she was infront of me and drived Arondlight into my chest. I staggerd a little bit as I tried to move.

I saw her smirk and suddenly flew off while leaving Arondlight in my chest. She snapped her hand and suddenly Arondlight glew fiercly. And with that I was erupted in a gigantic explosion. I flew into the air and saw her speeding towards me. I spin around and STEPPED on the air.

"?!" went Suigintou. I smirk and bend down very low. I spawn Excalibur and the moment I almost touch the 'ground' I suddenly disappear. I saw Suigintou looking for me.

I came behind her and intend to cut her down. She suddenly spin around and pulled of Arondlight from my chest. It kinda hurts. Then she sliced downwards intending to strike my head. i raised my blade and stopped her attack. She kicked me away and I flew away. i suddenly felt my body falling. I realised that I couldn't fly and I was falling down.

"shit!" I shouted.

Suigintou smirked and dashed for me. I quickly aimed my feet downwards. She looked confused but shrugged it off. I used the trick that I used earlier in the story. The moment my feet touched the ground I suddenly jump and dashed towards Suigintou. She flew backwards in greatspeed while trying to dodge me. By the time I reached near her, we both slashed our weapons in great speed and clashed. By the time I stopped speeding, I fall down again. This time Suigintou summon those annoying dragons again and the dragons sped their way to me.

I held my blade backwards and shouted "WINGS OF THE MESSENGER!" and with that I sliced my blade in the air blankly and a white beam was realesed. It seem small. One of the dragons ate it like nothing. i saw Suigintou smirked and shouted "what kind of blast was that?!"

"this" I replied and I snapped my fingers and with that one of the dragons head blew off. I saw Suigintou looked surprise as I said "I learn that from you women"

A tick mark appeared from her head as she shouted "HYDRA!" and with that 5 more godamn dragon head appeared. It head towards me. I suddenly landed on a pile of leaves. I quickly dashed of the moment a dragon head was about to hit me. I was now running around the field again while dodging the barrage of dragon head. they were fast.

Each time a dragon head landed, it quickly retracted and striked again. I started to tire out due to my lack of sport activity. I saw my favorite tree and suddenly dived behind it. The dragons were now attacking my tree. What surprise me was that the tree survived not one but every single of the dragons barrage attack.

Then I heard Suigintou's voice said "DRAGON ROAR!"

I peeked of the tree and saw the dragon head were rapidly spinning while making something in the middle. I decided to think fast. Then I peeked again and saw the blast was now the size of the school. The dragons suddenly stopped spinning and merged together into one gigantic dragon. Suigintou striked Arondlight to the beam and the dragon and the beam was heading towards me. I decided trying to defend the blast with the tree.

"Takashi, why are you fighting?" said Mikoto.

"What th- MIKOTO! WATCH OUT!" I shouted but was to late as the blast hit her back. It erupted in a gigantic black blast. I closed my eyes to block of the dust incoming. I thought Mikoto was done for but the moment I open my eyes was that Mikoto was still standing infront of me, still with a normal expression.

"WHAT?!" shouted Suigintou and Me in unison. "I asked why are you fighting?"

"uuh" was all I said. She nodded and turned to Suigintou. She then said "Why are you fighting my servent?"

"hmp, I have no matter with you, Mikoto"

"Suigintou, please back off" she said with white aura covering her. Gee, Mikoto sure looks scary, this must be the infamous killer intent.

Suigintou then cover herself in black aura and said "get out of the way, this is my fight"

"no, this is MY servent, his life is mine"

"who said about my life being yours?" I said.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Suigintou and Mikoto in unison. I nodded and quickly hid behind the tree.

*Switch to no one's POV*

"lets make a bet" said Mikoto.

"hmm, what this 'bet' be all about?" replied Suigintou.

"if you lose, you work under me you hear"

"and if I win?"

"I will gladly give you my life"

"deal" replied Suigintou. And with that they both rushed towards each other and clashed each other's weapon. Suigintou flew backwards and sped once more to strike her blade on Mikoto's blade and send her down to the ground. She sped once more and was intending to stab her. She was suddenly stop by a hand. It was Takashi.

"what th-"

"Nobody hurts my Prez!" he shouted as he threw Suigintou into the sky. Takashi then shouted "HIDDEN FORM! EXCALIBUR UNITE!" and with that Takashi's hair turn blonde and his eyes glowed yellow. He smirked and sped towards Suigintou and intend to stab her. He was mere inches near her chest when he was stopped by Mikoto shouting "ENOUGH!"

Takashi's hair turn back to black and was now sitting next to Mikoto. Suigintou looked confused when Mikoto said "Cant we just work this out without fighting?"

"she has a point" said Takashi

Suigintou flew down to stand infront of Mikoto and said "And how can we work this out?"

"Well….how bout you work under me?" said Mikoto.

"I'll consider it" she said while turning her back on Mikoto. Mikoto had a tick mark on her head and said "Fine, I shall repair this on my own than?"

"Of course, a lady like me shouldn't be working" said Suigintou and with that she left by flying away. "Hmp" said Mikoto as she looked towards Takashi.

*Switch back to Takashi POV*

She sighed and looked towards me and said "Fix this Takashi" and with that she left the field towards the ground. I nodded and used my powers to fix the ground.

*several hours later*

It was now dinner time I thought as I walked towards the dorm. As I went inside the dorm, I saw that everyone's shoe was not here which meant they had left somewhere. I then shouted "Im home!"

No response. Hmp. I put down the shopping near the fridge and decided to sort out the fridge. After sorting out, I went to the roof to see Mikoto was sitting there while looking at the stars. "Mikoto?" I said.

"KYYAAAA!" she went as she jumped and was about to fall of the roof. I quickly reacted and grabbed her hand. She seem to be shaking very feircly. I lift her up and she quickly currled her self into a ball. "Mikoto?"

"I-IM NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" she went and currled herself into a ball again. I sweatdrop and took out something from the other plastic I was carrying. "I bought something for you" I said.

She looked towards me as I took out a small box. She went nearer and saw it was a small ice-cream box. She looked towards me as I said "Sorry I cant get the bigger one"

She took the ice-cream and said "Thank you"

I looked away and blushed. She sitted there for a while and suddenly kissed my cheeks. My eyes widen as I looked towards her. She quickly took of the roof and ran inside her room. I chuckle at her cute antic.

I stop chuckling when I heard snorting. I looked behing to see a pair of cat ears. My eyes twitched as I went nearer. I looked down it was Meme and Fang trying to hold back a laugh.

"ehm" I went. They both looked up at me, that at each other. Then they started laughing very hard while rolling on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!PREZ IS IN LOVE WITH TAKASHI!" shouted Meme.

"AHAHAHAHA I CANT BELIVE SHE LOVED THIS PATHETIC GUY!" went Fang. I hopped down and said "Hey, she doesn't like me, she just said thank is all, plus, why would she like me?"

"hmm, good point" said Fang. "Yeah! I mean Takashi is a kinda of a dense guy" said Meme. Suddenly the both started laughing again. I sweatdropped and sit near them. Suddenly Fang and Meme flew away. they both were hit by a blushing Mikoto. She brushed her hand and looked towards me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I was suddenly burst into a stream of bloody nose and flew away. she giggled and walked away.

*Next Day*

I was awoken when Mikoto called me downstairs. "GUYS! WAKE UP!" she went. I quickly rushed down while still in my Pj's (note I always wear a normal black Pj's when I go to sleep).

I went down and saw the others in their Pj's (except Mikoto), Meme was wearing this long white sleeved pj shirt with long white pants. Agito was wearing a black shirt and boxers. What caught my eyes was Anastasia. She had with reaviling white night gown.

I looked at Agito then he looked at me. We both looked at Anastasia and burst into a stream of bloody nose.

"Alright guys, enough funny stuff, I want to introduce you guys into 2 new members into our council/dorm!"

"?" went everyone. "come out!" said Mikoto. The moment the first person went out, my jaw instant dropped. It was Suigintou. She looked at us blankly and said "I am Suigintou"

Then the second person came out, my jawdropped some more, it was the blonde women I met at the store the other day. She looked flusterd and said "I-I-I am Tearju Lunatique"

My legs went jelly at her cute face and I was in day-dream land. She looked towards me and blushed. I flew away in a stream of bloody nose once more.

*Time-Skip 1 week later*

Now it has been since Suigintou and Tearju had moved in with us. Suigintou has earn the position as the maid of us (which Mikoto had a pleasure of ordering her around) and Tearju was our gardener. Anyways, I was now currently walking towards school (its Monday by the way). I heard gramps had a important anouncement on assembly. I usually ditch this gatherings but since Mikoto insist we come over there, cant say no to her and them puppy dog eyes.

I just arrived to see everyone was well prepared. I quickly slipped through all of them and sat next to Fang. I leaned to his ear and said "what I missed?"

"Havent started yet, but sounds important due to the old man making serious face and shit"

"I see" I said and sat down. Then the bell rung and gramps walked towards the speech booth.

"Hear me students of Saint Arturex academy!" and with that everyone stood up in respect. He smiled and said "I got an important anouncement! Today from this day on, we will have school clubs, a straight order from the boss himself"

"I thought he's the boss?" everyone thought

He stood up and said "everyone make a line and stand infront of the this ball" and suddenly there was a gigantic ball full of white balls (yo dawg). Everyone eyes went big and made a straight line. Mikoto nudged my shoulder and said "What you get, affects us, you go there and represent us"

I nodded and stood at the very back of the line. The first student went near ball and pulled this handle thing. The giant ball spun very fast, about 4 seconds later, the ball slowed down and suddenly dropped one white ball. The student looked confused abit.

Gramps went near the ball, and cracked it open, came out was a small piece of paper. He gave the student the paper and he then said "Please read outloud on the speech booth"

The student nodded. He unfolded the paper and shouted "YOSH! I GOT PHOTOGRAPHY CLUB!"

Hmm, seems everything will be getting intresting now.

After about 3 hours later, I was finaly up, I saw everyone had the intresting ones, gaming, photography, sports, aliens (which in my case VERY awesome)

I noticed there was 3 more balls left. Hmm, musta been lots of people getting the same club with other people. Oh well, what I got affects the Student council. I grab the handle and pulled it. What seems to be an enternity, the giant ball finaly stopped moving and popped one ball open. I grab the paper on the floor and went to the booth. As I unfolded my eyes went instant big.

I then shouted "ANCIENT WEAPONS CLUB?!" and at that point, Mikoto, Fang, Suigintou, Anastasia and Meme facepalmed. Tearju seemed confused and looked left to right. Damn this girl is cute. Anyway, I stepped down and went towards Mikoto.

"umm, prez?"

"yessss?" she said with this dark aura. "uuh, GOTTA RUN!" I shouted and sped away from the school. "HEY! ITS STILL SCHOOL SESSION!" shouted gramps. I grinned and stopped. And suddenly Mikoto sped her way to me and hit me on the face as I flew away.

"WHHHYYYYYYY MEEEEEEE?!" I shouted as I flew into the stars.

*Later*

After first period was done, I looked at the class schedule and noticed there was something new to the schedule, it had club meetings now. Hmp. It was currently club period. Damn.

I walked towards my dorm and shouted "Guys?" and no response came. I walked inside and saw flashing. I quickly went upstairs as I spawn Excalibur. As I reached upstairs, there was someone inside Mikoto's, Tearju's, Suigintou's and Anastasia's. I know due to their open door. I then saw flashes were coming from their room.

"AHA!" I jumped inside and pointed Excalibur at culprit. I instant fell to the ground. Turns out the fucking culprit were the photography club. They were busy taking snapshots of the girls underwear's to notice.

I got a tick mark and made Excalibur go away. "Ehm" I said.

Suddenly all of them look towards my way. I cracked my knuckles, smiled evily and said "Having fun?"

They all nodded. Then there was screaming, and the photography wasn't since! …..nah just kidding, I gave em a good trashing and left them in front of the school naked. Hehe. Anyways, I felt something vibrate on my pocket. It wasn't the reader by the way, it was my phone!.

I picked it up and said "Hello? Takashi speaking"

"Takashi, come to canteen!" said Mikoto

"Mkays" I said and hang up. I walked outside the dormand locked the door. Now who was the idiot that didn't lock the door last time? Never mind that. As I made my way down to the canteen, I felt someone watching me. Hmp, never mind that, must have been the stalker club….if there way any.

I finaly reached the canteen and saw everyone was sitting while eating lunch. Speaking of lunch, I went to the canteen lady first. "Hey there Miss!"

She looked towards me and smiled. Now heres the thing, our canteen lady wasn't those ugly canteen lady in cartoon. She was beautiful. She has long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, while wearing glasses. She always wear a blue dress while serving the school.

"Don't call me Miss!" she said.

"Sorry habit, I don't even know you're name"

"Right! You rarely come here don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Anyways, my name is Hikari! Nice to meet you!"

"Umm, hello Hikari, my name i-"

"Takashi!" she said. I nodded and payed for the bread. She gave me her arm and said "Woah, no need paying, on the house today"

"Thanks Hikari!" I said as I walked away. she smiled back at me. I finaly met up with Mikoto and the others. "Takashi! What took you so long?" said Mikoto.

"Umm, I was buying lunch" I replied while opening my bread. Everyone suddenly looked towards me. "What?" I replied.

"OH NOES! TAKASHI BOUGHT FOOD FROM THE SCHOOL! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" shouted Meme and Fang in unison. Sometimes I think those two are like brothers and sisters. I sweatdrop and said "Yeah I did, though its rare for me to come here at all"

"Hmp, anyways, settle down" said Mikoto, everyone settle down and looked towards her. "Now, since Takashi made us into the so called "Ancient weapons club" what should we do?"

"What do you mean?" I said while chewing on my bread. "Well, since clubs has been made, we need a special room for our club no?"

"How bout our dorm?" said Suigintou. "Much more easier than going around" she said again.

Mikoto nodded and said "Alright! Its decided that our dorm is our club base, oh by the way Takashi and Fang!"

We both looked towards her and said "Yes Ma'am?"

"Please also keep perverts and wierdo's away from us girl would you?"

"YES MA'AM!" we both shouted. I then saw all the boys in our school glare at us. It was understandable, we were living under the same roof with the school beauties! I feel so lucky.

Anyways, Mikoto stood up and said "Yosh! Lets make a poster that says who wants to join us! Its kinda a must right, I see all other clubs doing em"

"Righ!" I shouted and suddenly came back with a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" said Anastasia. "Drawing our poster!" I replied while drawing.

Everyone came near me and saw me drawing crazily. I was spinning and slashing my arm everywhere. I felt like…..LIGHT! yeah! From that show called….Death Note? Meh never mind that. After my crazy drawing, I showed everyone my drawing and they jawdropped.

"What?" I said. Mikoto took the paper and said "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?!" as she showed me the paper. I jawdropped also. Without me realizing, I just drawed Mona Lisa. Hmp, I might surpass Leonardo after all. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evily again. Everyone sweatdrop and said "Okay, try to draw something, less…..awesome?"

I nodded and started drawing crazily. After 3 minutes I showed them the painting again. This time they seem normal. All I draw was Chibi versions of the girls. On the edges were mini version of Mikoto, Suigintou, Tearju and Anastasia. Then there was words that said "Join the Ancient Weapons club!" while having a mini Meme hugging the letter 'a' on the word 'weapon'. Then below those words was "Who ever join MUST NOT BE A PERVERT!" while having the last five words in capital. There was also a mini Fang carrying those words with a mini me.

Everyone seems to be satisfied. Except Tearju. She took the paper and said "D-Do my breast look that small?"

And at that point me and Fang burst in a stream of bloody nose while all the girls pouted (even Mikoto was smaller than her)

After a battle of breast sizes, all the girls looked towards me and Fang and said "WHO'S THE BIGGEST?!"

"uuuh" was Fang we said. "Tearju" I said blankly. She blushed and his herself behind Suigintou. All the girls calmed down and Mikoto said "Alright guys, stop goofing of, lets post this baby up!"

"HAI!" everyone shouted. After posting the poster, everyone seems to be more satisfied. Then Mikoto said "What shall we do as the club?"

"Hmm, good point, we are a weapon club after all" Tearju said. Hmm, I didn't think this through enough. I walked towards Mikoto and said "How bout we search weapon holders and ask them to join us so they couldn't get themselves or us hurt?"

Fang, Suigintou, Meme and Anastasia nodded. Tearju looked confused and said "What is this thing about Weapon holders?"

"Uuuh" I said. And at that point, Mikoto grabbed my arm and threw my away across the sky. "You know Judo?" asked Suigintou

"Of course, Daddy teached me himself"

Everyone sweatdrop. Anyways, I was slowly falling down from the sky. I spread my arms and felt the breeze. I always loved the sky. Then I felt something soft on my face. I looked up and my eyes widen. I fell right at the private part of Suigintou under her dress. She looked down towards me and I said "Hi?"

That day, I was walking around the school with a giant red slap mark on my face. Everyone laughed at me and I grumbled. As I reached the dorm, I saw Suigintou. I gulped. She walked towards me went towards my ear. She then said slowly "I'll…Kill….you"

I nodded and she walked away. I then had a bloody nose. Damn this women is so hot" and and that point I felt another slap on my other face. Now I was walking around the dorm with two red slap marks. Then I saw Fang raiding the fridge. He looked towards me and said "Women?"

I nodded. Then we both nodded.

SMACK

Okay now we both had red mark on our face. We both grumbled and walked towards the couch.

*Time-Skip 3 months later*

I was now currently on the terrace of the garden where I snuggle with Anastasia on the first chapter. Hmp, I realised tonight was the summer festivel. I stood up and walked inside the dorm.

I saw Mikoto was sleeping on the table. Its been 4 months since I met her and fought her. Though it was kinda a mystery due to not much fighters and weapon holder didn't appear much. Meh. At least its peaceful. I walked towards Mikoto and saw her sleeping face. She was so cute.

"Guehehehe" she said in her sleep. I she seems to be having a nice dream or?

Meh.

I then saw her eyes went instant open. I smiled at this as she wiped a drool from her mouth. She looked towards me and said "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep"

She blushed and said "Hmp, hey did you hear tonights the summer festival?"

"yes"

"Umm….do you want to go with me?" she said softly. "Sure why not" I said. "Eh?" was all she said. "Damn you expression is so cute!" I said as I was on approaching her trying to hug her. And at that point, I felt a boot on my face. I knew who it was. "Suigintou" I said as she put of her put of my face. "Hmp, trying to go alone eh?" she said as she looked towards Mikoto. Now I didn't know what they were meaning.

Then Meme came and said "Oooh! Can everyone else come?"

"Sure why not?" I replied. "Takashiiiiii" said Mikoto while having comedic tears. At this point Suigintou shot her an eye and raised her eyebrow. Mikoto quickly went back to her serious self and said "Fine, lets go, BUT! All you girls must wear a kimono!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed evily. I heard Suigintou and Anastasia groaned a little bit. Then Tearju went down and said "Im fine with that, after all I always wear a kimono myself"

As she moved the breast jiggled. Suigintou then asked "Do you have to wear something to restrain your breast size?"

"No that's why I always have mine not on restrain" said Tearju cheerfully.

"WHAT! SO THAT'S WHY HER BREAST IS SO LARGE! WHAT KIND OF BLACK MAGIC IS THIS!" shouted Mikoto, Meme, Suigintou and Anastasia.

Me and Fang sweatdropped. Then Mikoto said "LETS GO!"

"HAI!" everyone said.

*Later*

I was at the festivel waiting with fang for the girls. We were wearing our normal clothes. I think the Kimono rules apply to women only…thought that's why I think.

"Were here!" shouted Mikoto. Me and Fang turned around and had a bloody nose. Mikoto had her front hair a little tied up to the left side. She was wearing a flower clip. Then she had this White and a little greyish Kimono.

Suigintou still has her head piece but was wearing a short Kimono. Though still has long sleeve, her Kimono was only until on top of her knees. She still had her black boots though.

Meme had her tied up hair loose. I realized this is the first time she has let her hear loosen. She had her hair all the way to her legs. She usually has it on to her shoulders. She had pure white kimono but has a light blue bow behind her back.

Anastasia still has her hair on twintails, but she was wearing this dark blue kimono.

Tearju looked the same but this time she added yellow outline on her sleeves and around her Kimono.

"So how do we look?" said Mikoto as she spin around and showed us her dress. "B-Beautiful" was all I said. She blushed and said "Lets get this show on the road!"

"HAI!" everyone said.

We all went on separate ways. As I walked towards the fair, I saw this guy harrasing a little girl. I went towards him and said "Hey you!"

He looked up towards me and smirked. "who are you punk?" he said. I smiled and suddenly his head was inside the ground. I went towards the little kid and said "Hey kid, you ok-" I was inturrupted as I tripped on the jerks legs.

As I fell, I pulled of the little girls clothes and landed right on her private part. She had no underwear on nor any bra or any kind. My eyes widen as I stood up and said "SORRY!"

She stared at me. Now her appearance was that she had glowing yellow eyes and long black hair all the way to her knee I think. All she wore was this black shirt with no sleeves or what so ever. It was a see through, I could see her little small ni- "WAIT IM NOT A PEDO!" I shouted.

She lifted her shirt and kept staring on me. She then said "My name is Athena"

"Hi? Wait, why arent you wearing any underwear" I replied as I turned my back on her.

I then felt something wet on my ear. I turned around this little child was sucking my ear. i went instant red and I had a bloody nose. "uuuuh" I was lost for words.

"Be my slave" she said. I quickly push her off and said "NO! plus why are you doing this?!"

"I like you"

"Eh?"

"TAKASHI!" shouted Mikoto. I looked behind me and saw the gang was behind me. "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

She came towards me and stood infront of me. She then said "Athen, Takashi stay away from this girl"

"Why?" I asked.

"She as an SS-class Assassin, also she is a weapon wielder, type original"

"Shit"

I saw Athen smile and said "Please let me be with Takashi, I want him to pleasure me!"

Mikoto turned red and said "W-WHY HIM?!"

"He's cute"

Mikoto then spawned Gungir and pointed towards Athena. Then she said "Go away"

Athen smiled and suddenly I was standing on the roof next to her. "What th-"

"Takashi!" shouted Athena as she ran towards me. I blocked her with my leg and said "Look, im not intrested in little kids"

"How bout now?" as she suddenly turned her body into a curvy 16 yearold. She smiled seductivly and said "Please?"

I had another bloody nose. She turned herself into a kid mode and said "at least let me stay with you!"

I looked towards Mikoto and she said "Up to you"

I nodded and said "Um fine?"

"YAY! She said as she hugged me. I patter her head. "alright enough with the love fest, at least put some underwear on" said Mikoto as me and Athena walked towards her. "No" she replied blankly.

Mikoto sighed and said "lets just g-"

"Well well well" said a voice. I looked upwards and saw a boy stand on the edge of a roof. He has black hair and blue eyes. He smiled and said "Hello Takashi and Mikoto"

Me and her looked confused. Then I felt myself flying away. I was kicked several meters away from Mikoto. Then my readed ranged "ORIGINAL WIELDER ALERT!" and at that point Mikoto spawn Gungir and rushed towards the person. He suddenly caught the blade with his bare fingers.

Me, Fang, Suigintou, Meme and Athena looked surprised. He then suddenly let his other arm open and said "Well, here I go" as he suddenly stabbed Miktoto. My eyes widen and I then spawn Excalibur. He kicked Mikoto and send her flying. As she fell down, I grabbed her and put her down and said "WHO ARE YOU?"

He showed me a blade….it was…"RAGNAROK?!" Suigintou shouted.

My eyes went darken and then shouted "KOHTAAAA!" as I rushed towards him. He smirked and also rushed towards me. Our blades clashed and we both bring our face closer.

"FUCK YOU KOHTA!" I said

"Well, I don't care" he said. Then suddenly a black hole appeared beside me. It was Mr Laplace who came out of it. He then said "TRANSFER!" and then everyone including Tearju was transported into our school yard.

"This should be you battling ground" said Laplace. "I have already put a barrier around so that the school wont be destroyed again" then he left.

Me and Kohta focused on one another again. "I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" I said my eyes glowed yellow.

"hmp" was all Kohta said. We both rushed towards. My eye left trails of yellow while Kohta's eyes left trail of blue. We both leaped into the air and clashed weapons again. I kicked him the gut, but he just stood there, no staggering.

Kohta smirked then suddenly he was behind me. I turned around but suddenly I felt a giant cut on my shoulder. Blood gushed out and I was brought down to my knees. He pointed Ragnarok and said "Remember what you did to my face?"

"Oh yeah, Blutgang and shit" I said.

He frown and kicked my wounded shoulder. I groaned in pain. He looked towards my friends and said "and I see you want to join in no?"

Everyone glared at him. "Alright enough of waiting" said Fang. He spawn Masamune and Muramasa and charged towards Kohta. As he got nearer, he leaped and spin very fast while holding his swords around. Kohta held his blade up and blocked every single attack.

"What th-" Fang was cut of when Kohta stabbe him. He vibrated then erupted into an explosion and flew away. that didn't stopped Fang. As he fell down, he shouted "FANGS BARRAGE!" and with this he suddenly cut a hole under him and when under ground.

Kohta looked confused but suddenly stepped back wards when he dodge an incoming sword from below. He kept moving backwards due to Fang rapidly stab from below. Kohta looked pissed. He jumped into the air and suddenly prepare Ragnarok as he made a stance holding Ragnarok with one hand. He lifted it and stabbed it downward from the air. As Ragnarok made impact into the ground, there was giant explosion, and Fang was seen underground.

"Uuuh" was all Fang said. I stood up and rushed towards Kohta. He saw me rushing and suddenly sliced his sword blankly. Then I felt my body flying away.

*Switch to no POV*

Kohta slashed his sword blankly towards Takashi and he suddenly flew away slowly. Then there was giant explosion and Takashi was gone.

Everyone's eye went wide. "TAKASHI!" shouted Mikoto. Kohta looked towards her and said "Enough, your boyfriends is dead" as he rushed towards her. As he was about to struck her neck, his blade was stopped by another blade.

"This is Arondlight?" Kohta said. Suigintou appeared beside Mikoto and said "Don't grieve over him, it wont do good" as she thrusted Arondlight towards Kohta stabbing him on the shoulder. Kohta seemed unaffected and said "call that a hit?"

Suigintou nodded and no. she send Kohta flying into the air and threw Arondlight towards him. Kohta easily dodge it. Then he saw Suigintou near his back.

"What th-" Kohta didn't finish went Suigintou stabbed him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled out Arondlight, then stabbed him again rapdily as they fall down. As they were about to reach the ground, she stabbed him deeply and kicked him away.

As he smashed into the ground, Suigintou spawn a feather hydra and she threw Arondlight towards Kohta. The Hydra followed the blade. As the blade landed towards Kohta, the dragons striked him rapidly. Then Suigintou snapped her finager and the dragons exploded in a black smoke. The impact made Kohta went deeper.

Suigintou then spawn Arondlight again. She spawn another dragon head and sat on the head. she then said "strong enough for you?"

Kohta suddenly emrged from the blast unscathed. He then laughed and said "Nice hit babe"

Suigintou had a tick mark on her head. "But NOT HARD ENOUGH!" shouted Kohta. He then sped towards. Suigintou stood up and speed towards him also. Then slashed and their weapons clashed. The was a bright light erupted. Kohta flew away and saw Suigintou was behind him.

He turned around and slashed Ragnarok upwards just intime before Suigintou stabbed him. He made an opening and was about to stab her. Kohta slashed her in the neck but Suigintou suddenly disappeared in feathers. Kohta frown and saw Suigintou was below.

She having a single floating feather on her hand. She threw it towards Kohta and pointed her finger. She then said "Dark Matter" and with that from her finger, shot a giant black blast. When the blast reached the feather, it got ten times bigger. Kohta smirked and drived his blade into the blast.

He then suddenly absorbed the blast into his blade. "?!" went Suigintou. Kohta then said "REVERS BLAST!" as he spin around once and slashed his sword blankly and realesed a bigger golden blast at the speed of light. Suigintou didn't had time to react so she closed her eyes.

She waited for a couple of seconds. She didn't felt any impact. She open her eyes to find "TAKASHI?!" she shouted causing everyone to look at him. He had blonde hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"Hmp" Kohta said.

*Switch back to Takashi's POV*

I dashed towards the blast and activated weapon Hidden form. My hair turned blonde and my eyes glowed yellow. I stood infront of Suigintou and stabbed the blast causing it to be cut in half. Then the blast ended and Suigintou shouted my name causing everyone to look at me.

I glare at Kohta and said "I made a promise long time ago that I wouldn't let anyone I care about cry! And you made Mikoto cried!"

"I don't care for your promise" he said coldly.

I was enraged at this. Then a yellow circle appeared below my feet. My hair went a little bit up. Then I was erupt in a giant yellow beam thing. Kohta saw this and suddenly did the same thing. Only this time his circle was dark blue.

Then he shouted "WEAPON STANDARD! ORIGINAL UPGRADE!"

Suddenly Kohta lifted Ragnarok into the air and said "SOAR INTO THE HEAVENS! NAGRAROK!" and with that Ragnarok changed into a different blade. Its handle was till golden, the divider wings was change from golden into white and had a blue diamond in it, the below the handle was the golden cross, changed into a light blue cross. The blade was still pure golden.

He looked at my friends and said "FEEL THE WRATH OF NAGRAROK!"

I lifted Excalibur and said to him "My turn" then I lifted Exalibur and shouted "WEAPON STANDARD! ORIGINAL TRANSFER!"

"Transfer?" said Mikoto. Then her eyes widen and said "Impossible, only a person who is related to god may do that"

Then I shouted "BRINGER OF DARKNESS! SEPARATE THE LIGHT! GRAM!" and with that a lighting struck Excalbur and it changed. Then a sword dropped on my hand. Its hande is black colour, below the handle has a small circle with an upside down cross in it. Then the divided was black cross, one of the cross points was inside the blade, the divider was a little black, the finaly the blade was pure white colour.

Everyone eyes widen. I looked at Kohta and pointed Gram towards him. "Come"

He looked pissed off and charged towards me. I jumped into the air and charged towards him also.

"HUUUUOOOOO!" we both shouted. As out blades was about to be struck down, suddenly Laplace appeared and threw us in opposite directions. He snapped his hand and Gram and Nagrarok changed back into Ragnarok and Excalibur.

I blinked then said "What was that all bout?"

"I was instructed by God to stop the fight before you guys destroy the world"

"G-GOD?!" Kohta shouted. Laplace then pointed towards him and send him somewhere in a flash of light. He then looked towards me and said "I suggest you take a long rest" and with that he suddenly disappeared.

I stood up and said "Well, that was wi-" I was cut off when I suddenly blacked out.

*Later*

I open my eyes to find my self inside the dorm. I sit on my bed to see everyone staring at me. "Um,…guys?"

"TAKASHI! YOU'RE BACK!" everyone shouted. I notice Mikoto wasn't inside the room. "Where is Mikoto?"

Everyone pointed at the door. Then Mikoto walked in. she had this serious look on her face. I instant stood up and bowed near her feet and said "IM SORRY FOR CAUSING ANOTHER TROUBLE!"

"Stand up" she said coldly. Everyone made a scared face and I stood up. I stare at her and she stare back. Suddenly she hugged me…"Eh?" I said.

"I was so worried about you…stupid" she said as she harden her hug. I smiled and hugged her back. Fang Jawdropped, and the rest of the girls pouted. Then I remember something from my past. From my mom.

*Flashback*

"Son"

"yes mom?"

"If im gone from this world, could you promise me 2 things?"

"I don't get it?"

"Hmp, no matter, just remember, always take care the person you love and the last thing….make a harem"

"Eh?"

Then my moms eye went instant star and said "I WANT MANY GRANDCHILDREN!"

I sweatdropped and said "What ever you say mom"

*Endflashback*

I chukcled at this and saw Mikoto still hugged me while crying. I patted her head and said to myself in my head "I guess…..i founded the person I care about?"

Mikoto then let go and said "Takshi! Dinner!"

I quickly nodded and went to the kitchen and put on an apron. I saw everyone sitted for dinner and said "Alright guys! Lets begin our most best dinner!"

"HAI!" everyone said and I begin cooking. Then I heard a knock on the door. I said "I'll get it!"

As I open the door, I saw it was Athena. "TAKSHI!" she screaming cheerfuly and hugged me. I closed the door and made her sitted on a chair. Then I said "Oh yeah, I forogt bout her"

Mikoto smiled and said "Hmm…you want to stay with us?"

"Yes!" replied Athena cheerfully. Mikoto stood up and said "From this day on, Athena, you are my cleaner! You shall be the cleaner of this dorm"

Mikoto seems to be in a cheerful mood today. No matter, her smile always makes my day. "hai!" shouted Athena as she took a sit on the table. I continued cooking and everyone seems to be waiting for dinner. That night, everyone had fun greeting Athena and ate a lot. We all stayed up till 2'oclock in the morning. Everyone finaly fell asleep. I never bother to change as I went straight away into bed. I slept for about 1 hour until I heard someone walk inside my room.

I open my eyes slowly. Then I saw Mikoto in a reaviling white night gown ontop of me. "M-Mikoto?"

"Takashi…i….like you"

"Eh?"

She suddenly kissed me.

*Note, ill end this chapter here, anyways I made Athena's appearance from Master Nemesis from To-Love ru Darkness*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3: 3 Years and Counting and DON'T GO TAKING WHATS MINE!

Mikoto kept kissing me. Her tounge tried to gain entrance. I was enjoying the kiss until I realized something. I quickly push her off and she flew away a bit. She looked confused and said "Whats wrong Takashi?"

"I-I'M SORRY! I cant do this with you!" I said

"Y-You mean…you don't like me?"

"I DO! But its just that I think im not ready for this. Or more like, I think im not worthy enough for you"

Her eyes blacken as she stood up. She slapped me and said "STUPID!" and then she ran out of my room. great. I feel like a jerk now. I lied down and asked myself "What should I do mom?"

I closed my eyes and fell into a dream.

*Later*

I open my eyes to find myself inside a field of roses. I then said "Hi mom"

My mom came out of nowhere and said "Hi Takashi honey! You called?"

"What should I do?"

"I know what you did! And!" she replied as she slapped me. "?" I went.

"Hmp, Takashi, don't you know she likes you?"

"I do"

"Then why didn't you accept her?!" my mom said as she raised her voice.

I turned around and looked into the sky. I then replied "Im not worthy of her"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes I do like her…but….im not enough for her, I mean yes I am a person but, when a boy loves a girl, he needs the things to support her! Money! Love isnt just enough, im afraid when things go bad, iv got nothing left"

My mom suddenly slapped me again. "STUPID! WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEBODY, ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR THE GIRL!"

My eyes widen and then looked into the sky once more. Then I said "Then if you're a rich person, where's your husband?"

She went silent and suddenly I was awoken in my bed. I looked around and saw it was afternoon. "SHIT IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shouted and had no time to take a bath. I quickly dressed up, and dashed for school.

I saw there was no one at school, well its obvious they're in class. I then went upstairs and look through a window. Everyone was in class. Hmmm, I think I should wait until 3rd period.

I then went to the library and crashed in the couch. Then it hit me. Mikoto works in the library right?

"ehm"

I turned around to see a serious face of Mikoto. "There will be no kind of sleeping in here" she said with a stern voice. I stood up and said "Look Mikoto, im so-"

Mikoto cut me off my slapping me. Then she walked away. I stood there in shock and then walked away. "I think its best for me to stay away from her for some time" I said to myself as I headed myself towards the roof.

As I reached the roof, there was somebody standing over there. It was Suigintou. She was hugging her legs while looking towards the town. "Suigintou?" I said.

She turned around and said "What are you doing here?"

I put a hand in my pocket and walked towards her and stood beside her. I looked towards the sky and said "Well, I had a with Mikoto"

"about?"

"something"

"hmp" she replied. We both stood there in silence and then I said "Suigintou, what do you do when you break a girls hurt?"

Suigintou choked a bit then said "Uhh, well….if it was me who break the person's heart, I would stay away from them for a while"

"I see, thanks Suigintou" I said as I suddenly leaped off the roof. "TAKASHI!" she shouted as she looked down. What she saw was be dropping on a balcony. She sighed a relief and then said "Stupid"

Anyways, I walked inside an abandon classroom. Then I spotted a table. I sat there and lied down. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Then suddenly I heard some noises. I open my eyes to find a cloaked person next to me. "WOAH!" I said as I fell down the table. The person chuckle and said "Hey there"

"Um hi?"

He looked stared at me and said "Are you looking to get away from someone?"

"Actually, yes" I replied

"How bout I offer you to get away from someone?"

"and how will you do that?"

"Well…you are a weapon holder?"

"How do yo-"

"Never mind that, anyways, I got a special chamber where I will train you, its effect is time difference, if you spend some days in there, years will pass in the human world"

"Hmm, sounds good" I said.

"Very well" he said as he pointed his arm towards the broken board. Then a white portal appear. I stepped infront of it and said "Is this safe?

He smiled evily and suddenly pushed me off.

WAAAAAAAAAAAH! I shouted as I fell inside the portal. Then a flash of white appeared. I then open my eyes to find myself in this village. I looked around to see people dress up in the days of King Arthur. Then it hit me. I travel back in time. "SHIT!" I shouted when suddenly everyone looked at me.

"WITCH!" shouted a man.

"YOUR HANDSOME SHANT WORK ON ME WENCH! COME MY COMRADES! LET'S JOURNEY INTO BATTLE!" shouted a women.

I sweatdrop but stopped when they suddenly took out torches and pitch forks. They started to chase me. I started running. Then I banged into something. Then suddenly i open my eyes to find myself infront of a white horse. I stood up and saw a person riding it. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing this golden armour and carrying a shield with a cross. Then he had this crown while carrying…EXCALIBUR?!

The person looked at me and said "Fear not commener, this person shant be witch, this person be my servent!"

"Oh" everyone said. The person then said "Ho there Original Wielder, I am King Arthur Pendragon"

"Hello there sir…wait…original wielder?"

He winked at me and said "Come and get in my horse!"

I nodded and climbed back on the horse. Then we started riding away. after hours of riding, we arrived in this giant castle. I saw a door was getting lower and then formed a bridge. A person came out. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing this silver armour and shield with a tower in it. He was carrying…..ARONDLIGHT?!

He looked towards me and said "Original Wielders?"

"Ho ho, my dear friend Lancelot, you sure cath up fast!"

"Woah, you guys are not speaking the kings english?"

"What do you take us for? Morons?" said Lancelot. This guy mean buisness. I nodded and said "Sorry sire's"

Arthur chuckle and dropped of from his horse. He then said "the cloacked man send you here yes?"

"Yep"

"I see, so you're sacraficing years with your loved ones for power?"

"Um…yeah"

Arthur frown but then said "I see…but note this, its best to stay with your loved ones and mend your mistake, rather than trying to run away from it"

"I see…thank you sire" I said. Then three of us walked inside this massive structure. Everything looked amazing. Then Lancelot said "Me and Arthur will be training you"

"I see" I said while still captivated by the amazing scenery. He frown and said "You're training begins tomorrow, you will be staying here for 3 days and then you're off. Get it?"

"A-Aye sir" I replied. "Good" he said as he walked of somewhere. "Don't mind him, he's just a bit in a hassle" said Arthur. "I see.. where will I be sleeping sire?" I asked.

"Hmm…..3rd floor, and walked to your left. Your room is in the hand of the corridor"

I nodded and thanked him. Then I went towards my room. I straight away lied down and fell into a sleep.

*Next day*

I was awoken when water splashed on my face. I instant shot my eyes open and looked to see Lancelot frown. "WAKE UP LAZY HEAD! TRAINING TIME!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" I said. I got up and followed him. We enter this courtyard with weapons all around. Then Arthur came down and said "Hey there. You ready?"

I nodded. "Good. Now here are the basic. Always be vigilant, never let you guard down" said Lancelot.

I nodded and continued to listen. "Now we start, first thing, spawn your weapon"

I nodded and spawn Excalibur in my hand. Arthur's eyes widen and said "Woah, you're my succesor then?"

"Yep" I said. Lancelot continued "Here the first step. You must learn how to channel your energy towards your weapon like so" as Lancelot channel blue aura on Arondlight. Then he said "then you must realese it with great speed and power, no charging or whatsoever, speed is essential got it?" he said as he swing Arondlight blankly and shot a giant blue beam. Biggest thing I ever seen. It was like ten or thousand times bigger then my Excalibur beam.

Then Arthur spoke up and said "Now, I must say you are Familiar with Weapon Calling technique no?"

"Weapon calling?" I said. Arondlight frown and said "Its something like this"

Arthur took several steps away. then Lancelot charged up and shouted "AROND!"

My eyes widen and then he shouted "LIGHT!" as she slashed blankly once more and realesed 3 times bigger then the other beam he did just now. I jawdrop and said "Now, you must be able to do this with out stopping to say the name, though yes it is more powerful to stop for a while and realese, but what if your up against a speedy type enemy?"

I nodded and looked Arthur took a stance and shouted "EX! CALIBUR!" as he slashed blankly and shot a gigantic golden beam bigger then Lancelot's one. Then Arthur said "You still need to pause but…what if you do that while moving? Its impossible to use this move while moving. But…try to say it constantly?"

I nodded and took a stance. Then I shouted for testing "EX!" as I charged a golden beam on my blade. "CALIBUR!" I shouted again as I realesed a giant golden beam but nowhere bigger then Arthur and Lancelot.

"?" went Arthur and Lancelot

Then I took another stance and shouted "EX! CALIBUR!" as I slice…..nothing came out. Then Lancelot started laughing. "HAHAHAHA PUNY POWER!"

"HEY! I JUST STARTED!"

Arthur facepalmed and said "Looks like this is gonna be a long day"

*several hours later*

"MORE!" shouted Lancelot. "EX! CALIBUR!" I shouted as I slashed. This time a beam came out the same size as my usual beam. Then Lancelot said "Good! No sleep for you! Keep on testing that cause tomorrow were gonna start a new exercise"

"Aye sir" I said in determination. Lancelot and Arthur went inside the castle and I begin training again.

*Later around midnight*

By now the Courtyard was full of holes and slashes. Arthur came out and said "Dinner!"

I looked towards him and made Excalibur disappear. I walked towards him and said "Thank you sire" as I picked it up and gobbled everything down. He sweatdrop and said "Impressive progress!"

"Thanks, but where can I find a shower?"

"Oh no, you're arent leaving this ground until your final day"

"Hmm, I see"

He smiled and then walked away again. I took a breath and said "Alright, I wonder how are the others doing?"

Meh. "HUOOOOO!" I shouted as I charged another beam.

*Next day*

Lancelot and Arthur came down and saw me breathless. I looked towards them and said "hey guys"

"Hmm, enough talk, show me what you can do!" said Lancelot. I nodded and said "EX! CALIBUR!" as I sliced and realese a beam the same size as Arthurs one. Both of them Jawdrop and said "NICE WORK!"

I nodded and said "Whats next?"

Lancelot took out Arondlight and said "Next will be 2 things, combining that power with the speed attack, other known as the ghost step"

"Ghost step?"

Lancelot said "My most favorite move" as he fell down. My eyes widen and then Lancelot suddenly disappear. Then all of a sudden I felt cut all over my body. Then Lancelot appear behind me and said "doing one cut at a time is to slow, you need to do 900 cuts per second, imagine that"

I nodded and then took another stance. I fell down slowly and disappear. Then I rushed towards Lancelot. He caught my blade like it was nothing. "Oh by the way I forgot, today will be 3 topic, one is speed, second I merge the speed attack with the power attack, final things is how to see a person using the speed power, oh an YOU'RE DAMN SLOW!" he said as he threw me away.

I then stood up and shouted "I WONT GIVE UP!" as I fell down and disappear. I wont give up!

*later at afternood*

There was cut everywhere on Lancelot's body. Then I appear and then he said "VERY GOOD! VERY GOOD!"

I bow down and said "Thank you sire"

"Don't thank me yet, training's not over!"

I nodded and stood up. "Second phase is mixing powers!" Arthur said. "That's where I will come in" he said again. Lancelot stepped away and mended his wounds.

Then Arthur said "You must channel your powers into your blade in an instant while moving very fast! Like so"

He fell down and suddenly disappear. Then I felt many cuts in my body. Then Arthur appear behind me and said "Excalibur's fangs" and suddenly I exploded.

GUAAAAAGH!

I was dropped to my knees and then said "Woah, what power!"

"Come Takashi! You're a fast learner! I belive you wil pass this test in 3 hours!"

I nodded in determination and then charged towards Arthur.

*3hours later*

There was a loud explosion and Arthur dropped down to his knees. He chuckled and said "NICE WORK!"

I was panting and said "Thanks!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH RESTING!" said Lancelot. He went towards me and said "Next is to see your opponents movement. This is one of the most important abilities of a weapon holder!"

I nodded and then Arthur said "focus your mind while moved all the time. Contant thinking no?"

I then remember what Kohta did while dodging Fang's blade. Then I said "Hey, may I train using my sense also? I wanna feel, hear and see my opponent"

Lancelot looked surprised and said "Very well, the trick is to focus your mind and fouces your senses while moving constantly"

I nodded and Lancelot suddenly came up behind me. "!?" I went and felt many cuts and he said "Be more focus! Find inner peace!"  
I nodded some more. Then he said "Here I come!"

*4 hours later*

I still cant see him. Inner peace. Then I remember when Mikoto cried. Then she slapped me. Then my mom slapped me. Then Lancelot calling me weak. Constant thinking to much to think!

"GRAH!" I shouted I as thrust my sword upwards and and Arondlight flew away. "Nice work, you found out the secret of inner peace! To gain them, you must go through immense pain"

I nodded and said "Anymore?"

"Not for today, but keep on working on the speed and focuses" said Lancelot.

"Oh and no sleep" he said again. I nodded and Lancelot and Arthur walked away. I took a deep breath and begin to speed ona dummy.

*Next Day*

Lancelot and Arthur went ot the courtyard and saw everything was blew to smitherins.

"Hmp" went Lancelot. Then I came up to them and said "Whats the final training?"

"Final is you train you hidden form!"

My eyes widen and said " you don't mean?"

Lancelot nodded and then said "HIDDEN FORM! ARONDLIGHT!" a light coverd Lancelot. His hair changed to blonde and his eyes turned glowing blue. But different is that his weapon changed forms. Well the weapon itself was normal but there was a gauntlet sticking to it. An the gauntlet extended to his shoulder and sticked in there.

"this is first stage of Hidden form, I will now show you second form"

Lancelot raised Arondlight once more and shouted "HIDDEN FORM! ARONDLIGHT TWICE CRITICAL" and with that another golden beam coverd him. This time Lancelot's hair was still blonde but his eyes is glowing yellow. The gauntlet was double now, but it stretch across his body making a silver armour with claw like gauntlet and sabatons. Then he had this shredded red cape and a pointing helmet.

He open his helmet and said "I cant do the final form but Arthur can"

Lancelot turned back to normal mode and then looked towards Arthur. He nodded and said "Alright! Here I go! HIDDEN FORM! EXCALIBUR!" and with that he changed into the first form. Then he shouted "HIDDEN FORM! EXCALIBUR TWICE CRITICAL!" and then he glowed again and turned into a golden armour and then he had crimson eyes but still same hair colour. Finaly he said "This is the final form. HIDDEN FORM! EXCALIBUR BALANCE BREAK!" and with that there was a massive power surge coming from him. His whole body changed.

He stopped glowing and I jawdrop. His hair turned black and had glowing crimson red eyes. He was wearing a black knight armour. Claw like gauntlet and sharp sabatons. Then his armour had this black dragon imprited on the chest. It glowed red. Then his shoulderpads was sharp. His helmet was covering his whole face. It was tyle like a usual knight helmet. Those pointing one's with holes. Anyways this time it had wings on the side.

Then Exalibur changed into a black sword. The handle was black with red striped. Then below the handle was a black cross. The divider was a red cross. The blade was pure black with red odd writings. It had this sinister but comfort aura. Then Arthur spoke up and said "Balance Break: Unholy Judgement"

I stood there in amazement. "Since you are under me, your balance break will be the same like mind but more different version, I sense dark powers so you're power will be a hybrid of Darkness and Light"

I nodded and said "LETS GET THIS TRAINING STARTED!"

Lancelot smiled and said "Alright! Here I come! All you have to do is fight us!"

I nodded and charged towards Lancelot as I activated Hidden form. It seems that the hidden form of mine is actually the zero form.

*3 hours later, 6 more hours before leaving for normal timeline*

"HIDDEN FORM! EXCALIBUR!" I shouted as suddenly there was a burst of black energy covering me. Then I I stopped glowing and my eyes glowed pure yellow. Excalibur stayed the same. But this time I had a black claw like gauntlet that extend to my eblow. Then I had shoulder pads, its appearance is black and shaprish like that. I was panting and said "I finaly got it!"

"Still got 6 hours boy, we go for TWICE CRITICAL! I wanna see the first person to master all three forms in one day!" shouted Lancelot.

I nodded and then said "LETS GO! HERE I COME!" as I sped towards Lancelot. He took a stance and our Hidden form weapon clashed. Then Lancelotd activated Twice critical and said "To gain Twice Critical, you must a Twice Critical"

*3 hours later, 3 hours to deadline*

"HERE I GO! HIDDEN FORM EXCALIBUR! TWICE CRITICAL! DARK KNIGHT!"

I was then coverd in more dark energy. It burst and I fell down in an armour. I had the same black claw like gauntlets but this time it was both on my arm, then I had black sharp sabatons. Then I was wearing a small yet tough looking armour. It had this black dragon in the middle just like arthur. This time it glowed golden. I had no shoulder pad but I had a helmet. It had wings on the side. The cover of my face was pointing and had small holes. Then I had a small crimson shredded red cape. Oh and my eyes turned crimson red but did not glow and my hair is still black.

Then I looked towards Lancelot and said "I did it! I did it mister Lancelot!"

He chuckle and went back to normal mode with bruises. "You have surpassed me. Please beat Arthur and take the rightful title of his succesor"

I nodded and looked towards Arthur who is in his Balance Break Mode. He then said "Come, beat me in 2 hours and you shall get your rest and bath!"

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted. I rushed towards him and swinged my sword. He easily blocked it. I quickly kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the face. He flew several meters away.

He quickly spin and stood up like my attack was nothing. I heard him smirk. He suddenly was infront me and kicked me in the stomach. He I flew away. he didn't stop his onslaught. He then shouted "EX! CALIBUR!" as he slashed his sword horizontal. Then a giant golden beam was headed towards me. I holded my sword upside down and shouted "WINGS OF ENTERNITY!" and slashed it upwards while still holding my blade upside down.

Then a white beam made out of white feathers came out the same size as Arthur's beam. The beam collided and I 'step' in the air and dashed towards Arthur. I was suddenly infront of him and intent to stab him. He quickly thrust his blade upwards making be vurneable. He thrusted his blade and stabbed me. I suddenly disolve in white feathers. Thank you Suigintou.

"?!" went Arthur and Lancelot. Then I appear behind Arthur and stabbed him in the back. He didn't stagger but instead grabbed me from the back and threw me in the air. Then he threw my Excalibur towards me. Then slashed his Excalibur vertical upwards and realesed a giant black beam.

Then it hit me. Me and Arthur and dark user using holy power. Then I remember and holded my blade upside down again. Then I said "DARKNESS BE GONE! HOLY ABSORB!" and with that I spin my blade rapidly and it sucked Arthurs beam. Then I charged while holding the blade abos my head. than I shouted "EX!"

As I was about to came in contact with Arthur's blade, I shouted "CALIBUR!" and our blades clashed. The impact made Arthur's standing ground made a dent. I kept push towards him. Than I left Excalibur where It was as it kept pushi Arthur down. Then I shouted "GRAM!" and I summon Gram. But I looked different. I think because it was on twice critical. The appearance now has a dark green handle. Below the handle was a small blade. The divider was dark blue and shaped like a cross. The left side of the cross was a small moon. On the left side was a big moon with jagged blade. The blade also turned bigger, its blade was now dark blue.

Then I rushed towards Arthur while spawning Excalibur on my left right while Gram was on my left. The Excalibur holding down Arthur disappeared and went to my right arm. Arthur looked confused and suddenly saw me rushing towards me.

"SHIT!" he shouted.

I smirked and suddenly fell down. As I fell down, I charged Excalibur and Gram. Then I disappear. Suddenly I was behind Arthur and said "Unholy Judgement Fangs" and suddenly a giant 'x' shaped beam appeared on Arthur's chest and he erupted in a giant dark blue and white explosion.

Then I felt something went inside me. I then glowed. Then I shouted "HERE I GO! FINAL FORM! HIDDEN FORM EXCALIBUR BALANCE BREAK! UNHOLY JUDGEMENT!" and with that I was erupted in black with red outlining beam. Then I stopped glowing. I was now coverd in full black armour. I still had black claw like gauntlets but this time they had red outlining. So did my sabatons. Then my armour was a little bit bigger but not big anyways. I had a black cross on the chest. My shoulder pads was small but hade spikings. Then on the top of my helmet was spikes retrated to the back. Then I had wings on the side but this time it was more sharper and one of the wings was half. I didn't had any cape this time but my weapons was double now. Excalibur changed also. It had white handle, below the handle was pure yellow cross. The divider was a yellow cross and the blade was pure white but had yellow writing on the blade.

Gram also changed. The hande was black and below the handle was a black moon shaped thing. The divider was a cross. On the left side was a small black moon shape with red outlining. Then on the right was a little bit bigger moon shape with jagged line also with red outlining. The blade was pure black but also had red outline. It also had small red writings. I was holding Gram over my shoulder while holding Excalibur downwards.

Then I switched back to normal forms and Gram disappear and Excalibur return to its normal form. Then I panted and raised an arm. Then I said "I did it"

Lancelot and Arthur clapped. Then I said "Where can I find the shower?"

"second floor on the right" said Arthur. I nodded and quickly went to get a shower.

*Later 1 hour later, deadline*

I finish showering and Lancelot and Arthur waited for me. They said "its time"

I nodded and saw a black portal infront of the castle. I stood in front of it and said "How long was I gone for?"

"3 years" said Lancelot. I gulped. Then I said "Fairwell teachers!"

They waved and with that I jumped into the black portal and white flashed. I open my eyes to find myself back in the human world. Not much changed but it feels a little different. I realised I was infront of my dorm. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I knocked on the door.

I heard a voice said "COMING!" I smiled as I recognized the voice. The the door open. It was Meme. She had finaly let her hair loose now, she was wearing a white shirt and short white pants with white slippers. White everywhere.

She looked towards me and said "Hi ther-" then her eyes widen. I then said "Hello Meme. Its been a while"

She stood there in silence. Then I heard a voice. "Hey Meme! Whats taking you so long?!"

I also recognized that voice. Came out a person a little bit taller than Meme. He had dark blue hair but a little longer. Has sharp eyes like snakes and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Also wearing black sneakers. Then he looked at me and said "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hello Fang" I said.

I walked inside and passed a shocked Fang and Meme. I passed a mirror and suddenly went back. My appearance changed a little. I now had white on the edges of my hair. My eyes also glowed now. Then I said "Damn"

"Um…Takashi?" said Meme. I looked towards her and said "Yes?"

"I…missed you" as she let her arm our. I knew what she meant. I hugged her tightly while she starte crying. I then looked at Fang as he signal 'Good to see you again bro'

Then I mouthed 'same here'.

We both chuckled and suddenly I heard a voice said "why is Meme crying?". I she stopped hugging me and looked towards me and then cried again. I patted her while sitting on a chair. Then I looked upwards and saw 3 person came down. When they came down their eyes widen and said "T-Takashi?"

"Hello there, Suigintou, Anastasia and Tearju"

Now even their appearance changed. Suiginto still had her head piece, but she was wearing a black tank top and short black pants. Her body got a little curvier. Then Tearju had her hair all the way to her feet now. She also changed appearance. She had this black womens jacket and a white tie with a little green thing on it. She also had a black women skirt.

Than there Anastasia. She still had her pigtails but this time she is wearing a white shirt with frilly sleeves. Wearing a short blue pants and purple sandles. They look more beautiful since…3 years ago?

Then I heard a child voice. "TAKASHI!" and then I fell down while being hugged from none other than Athena. She never changed asides from growing a little large in the breast department. She kept on hugging me and said "I missed you so much!"

I stood up and patted her. Then the 3 ladys said softly "We missed you too"

I smiled and said to everyone "I missed you guys too"

Then I made a serious face and said "Where is Mikoto?"

They went instant quiet. Then I heard a scream upstairs. I went upstairs and saw the scream was coming from Mikoto's room. "TAKASHI WAIT!" shouted Fang.

It was to late. I kicked the door open and saw Mikoto kissing another dude. He had like white hair and red eyes. Was wearing a white shirt and long white pants. I kept a cool face and said "Hello there Mikoto"

Mikoto suddenly broked the kiss and said "T-Takashi!". I noticed she had tears from the edges of her eyes. Then I looked towards this guy and said "So you're her new boyfriend?"

"Whats it to ya?!"

I remain calm and walked towards Mikoto. I bend down and she turned around her face. Then I touched her chin and bringed her face to me. She had a red palm sign on one of the cheek. I smiled as her and said "I love Mikoto" then I stood up made a serious face. I looked towards him and said "why'd you hit her?"

"she's my bitch you…bitch"

Then suddenly he took our a blade. It had a golden handle with a golden cross below it. A brown cross divider and golden blade. He then said "This is Ascalon, I killed that Nasuhara's brother for this"

I walked outside and went to Anastasia. Then I asked "Ascalon?"

She fell down to her knees and started crying. "im not powerful enough to fight him. He killed my older brother and threaten me" she said while sobbing.

Now I was enraged. I kneel down and said "don't worry, I'll get it back for you"

She looked surpised and said "Thank you…and kick his ass!" I nodded and went upstairs. The dude was getting impatient. I then said "on then school yard"

He nodded and suddenly disappear. I was about to leave the dorm. Then a hand grabbed me. It was Mikoto. She was crying while "P-PLEASE don't do this! You're not strong enough!"

"I will do it for you" I replied

"please! I don't want to lose yo-" she was cut of when I put her face to my shoulder. I hugged her. Then I said "Mikoto. I made a promise to my mother to make a harem. If that happens, I Takashi, will pledge my love enternaly for you."

Her eyes widen and said "Im the first?"

"Yes" I said. She started crying again. I then patted her head and said "Don't cry, I promise not to make you cry no?"

She nodded and I smiled at her. I then walked outside while spawning Excalibur.

*Mikoto POV*

Takashi left and closed the door. Then I stood up and wiped my tears. Then I realised something. If im the first of his harem, then who would be the rest?

Then I looked towards Meme, Suigintou, Tearju, Anastasia and Athena. I made an evil smiled and said "Harem plans"

*Takashi POV*

I walked towards the field to see the jerk was waiting for me. He then said "Lets get this party started!"

I nodded and suddenly saw all of my friends was sitting on the benches. They said "we'lle be supporting you!"

I nodded and rushed towards him. My plan is to act weak and see his battle pattern. I slashed blankly to miss him. He then suddenly stab me. It didn't hurt one bit but as he stabbed me, I 'felt' his sword and analyze his battle pattern. This was an abilite that I learn from Lancelot. I went down and I heard everyone gasp. Mikoto came and started crying again.

Then the jerk shouted "SHUT UP BITCH!" as he slapped her. Everyone gasp.

SNAP!

I snapped. I stood up and said "HEY ASSHOLE!"

"?!" everyone went. "DON'T GO TAKING WHATS MINE!" I shouted. He slapped her rapidly.

"HUOOOOO! HIDDEN FORM! BALANCE BREAK: UNHOLY JUDGEMENT!" I shouted as I was cover in black energy. Then I stopped glowing and I was in my Judge armour while holding Excalibur in balance break mode. Everyone jawdrop. The jerk said "HA! IS THAT ALL YO GO-"

He didn't finish when I cut of his head. his body dropped and I grabbed Ascalon. I turned back to normal mode and gave Anastasia Ascalon. She blushed and said "Thank you"

I smiled and then went to Mikoto. She looked at me with widen eyes. I smiled at her and said "Lets go back home"

She nodded and all of us was going back to the dorm.

*Later at Dorm*

We were having a party of my return. We party damn hard until it was five in the morning. Everyone had fallen alseep. I went upstairs and dived into my bed. Home sweet home. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my door open and close. I looked it was Mikoto and ANASTASIA came in.

"what are you guys doing?" I asked.

They both smiled. "We wanted to thank you…properly" they said while opening their shirt.

I'll stop It here. Anyways, next is lemon chapter and by the way, I borrowed Balance break and Twice Critical from Highschool DxD. I do not own DxD but I own my oc's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 4: Lemon-aid and Training!

Mikoto and Anastasia open their shirts slowly and I had a bloody nose (obviously). Then they dropped their shirt and I jawdrop. Mikoto had this lacy white bra and panties. Then Anastasia had a pink lazy bra and panties. Blood gushed out from my nose more. They both giggled and said "Which one?"

"?" I went. "which one of us will you claim first?" said Mikoto.

"MIKOTO!" I shouted as I suddenly jumped and put my face between her breast. She blushed and Anastasia pouted. She took a chair and watch. Hmm, this is very intresting.

Mikoto then grabbed my head and started kissing me. I remember what happen last time and I didn't want that to happen again. I felt her tounge asking for entry. This time I let it in and our tounges danced together. After a minute or so of kissing, we both departed for air.

"You're so gooooood~" purred Mikoto as she crawled towards me. I had a bloody nose again. She was now infront of me and said "Lets see what our little friend here had to say" as she unzipped me with her mouth. Okay now I had a boner. After she unzipped my pants, she took of my pants and boxer.

Then my cock spranged out. I heard Anastasia and Mikoto gasped a bit. Then Mikoto strocked my cock. I groaned in pleasure. Hearing this she must have been satisfied. Then she licked the tip and I moaned. She then put my cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down while strocking me.

I felt that I was in heaven. She had now increased her speed and I groaned some more. She suddenly deep throat me. I groaned some more and she kept doing that as she increased her speed. Suddenly I felt weird. "M-Mikto" I managed to say.

She kept sucking faster and went deeper. Suddenly she used her breast and put my cock between her melons. She gave me a tit-fuck while sucking my cock. She had now increased her speed. I groaned some more.

"MIKOTO!" I shouted as I came in her mouth. She gagged a little bit then tried to swallow everything. She choked and she took out my cock from her mouth. I kept on cumming around her face and breast. After I finished I gasped for air. I looked at her and she had my semen around her face and breast.

She then licked her arm and said seductively "delicious". I had another boner and she giggled. Then she took out her panties and pushed me down. She hover her pussy ontop of my cock and I said "Are you ready?"

She never responded and straight away slammed herself down. I groaned and she screamed in pleasure/pain. She sitted there for a second or so. Then she started moving herself up and down. She moaned as she kept up her pace. Then I suddenly push her down and thrusted into her. She moaned and looked confused. I then said "I hate being the lower one"

She giggled and then moaned some more. I thrusted into her some more as I kept up my pace. I then hit a certain spot and she moaned loudly. That must be her sweet spot. Then I kept on hitting that spot while thrusting even faster. She moaned loudly.

Then I said "M-Mikoto, im about to-"

She suddenly put her arms around my neck and said "Inside please" as she kissed me. I understood her and our tounge's danced again. I thrust until suddenly I was about to cum. i groaned inside her mouth and she moaned inside my mouth as I came inside her. She must have came also.

Then I took out my cock and panted for air. We both panted and gasped for air. Then I saw Anastasia just sat there with a blank face. Then she stood up and said "My turn?"

Mikoto put a thumbs up and then fainted. Anastasia came near me and bent down. She suddenly kissed me. I was surprise at first. Then I let the kiss to go through. She then lower down and sat on my lap while still kissing me. Now here's the thing, Anastasia seem to be more expert kisser then Mikoto. Then we both departed leaving a trail of saliva. She then said "Claim me"

I had a boner and she gasped. My boner must have poked her private part. Then she lied her self down and took out her panties. She let out an arm and said "please, hurry"

I nodded and she put her arms around my neck. Then I hover my cock over her pussy. I looked at her and she nodded. I then rammed my cock inside her. She didn't scream instead moaned in pleasure. Hmm, either she is not a virgin OR she's a masochist.

Then she said "i-I'm not a masochist". I smiled and thrusted in her. Then she said "f-faster". I nodded and thrusted even faster. Then she brought our face closer and I thrusted even faster. Our tounges swirled together as her tounge explore my mouth.

I kept on thrusting for about 5 minute's then I said "Anas-"

"come inside, and go f-faster" she moaned.

I nodded and thrusted even faster. I was about to come when suddenly she squeezed me hardly. I groaned and kissed her. Then she moaned and said "I-im c-coming"

I nodded and said "me too". After about 30 seconds, I groaned and kissed her again. Then I came inside her and she came also. She moaned loudly inside my mouth. Then I took out my cock and suddenly a bust of semen came out and landed all over Anastasia.

I blinked and she blinked. Then she said "One more round?"

"HEY!" shouted Mikoto. She came over to us and said "Don't leave me!"

"hmp" said Anastasia. Then they both looked at me. "?" I went. Then they both pushed me down and started licking my cock. I groaned in pleasure. Mikoto sucked my cock while Anastasia sucked my balls. I was in heaven again.

It didn't take to long when I came on their faces. Then I panted "im out"

Then both giggled and hugged me. Then three of us fell into a deep sleep.

*Next day*

I awoken to find myself already dressed up. Then I stood up and saw Mikoto and Anastasia was not in my room anymore. i took of my clothes and decided to take a proper bath.

After showering, I put on my usual clothing and went downstairs. Everyone was awake and seemed like to be waiting for me. I went down and said "good morning guys"

"Good morning Takashi, take a sit" said Mikoto. I nodded and sat next to Fang and whisperd "What I missed?"

"Nothing" he said. I nodded then Mikoto stood up and said "Alright guys, we need to train ourselves, we cant beat a weakling jerk like yesterday, means we're not strong enough!"

Everyone nodded and so did i. then she continued "So that's why I decided for all of us to train at a certain mountain area!"

Everyone eyes widen and I said "hmm, sounds good!"

She nodded and said "alright! Everyone pack up cause we'll be leaving in about 1 hour!"

"HAI!" everyone went and I stood up and went to my room. I packed about 5 black shirt and pants, then underwear, then toothbrush and paste. After that I also packed other stuff and I zipped up my bagpack. I then switch into a black tracksuit and put the bag over my shoulder. I went out of my room and sat at the couch. Then I waited for everyone.

*1 Hour later*

Everyone came down and was wearing tracksuits. Then I realised something. "What about Tearju?"

Mikoto then said "Don't worry, she already knows about us as weapon holders, she will follow us as a medic in case something goes wrong"

I nodded and then said "YOSH! Lets go everyone!"

"HAI!" everyone said and went out of the dorm. We walked until infront of the school gate and saw a bus waiting for us. The driver was…"HIKARI?!" I shouted.

She looked a little different, or more like, more younger? She had a light blue tracksuit and said with a smile "Hello Takashi, I missed you!" as she hugged me.

I blushed and all the girls pouted. She stopped hugging me and said "lets go!" everyone nodded and we were about to drive. Then I heard knocking on the bus door. It was Tearju.

"YOU GUYS LEFT ME!" she pouted. Everyone laughed. Tearju had this black track suit and was carrying a medic supplies bag. Then she said infront of me and took a breath of air.

"Trouble running?" I asked. "No, the tracksuit is to tight for me" she said. Me and Fang had a bloody nose and all the girl seemed jelous. Hmp, women jelous of breast size.

Then the bus started moving. I looked outside the window. We were now entering the town area. After about 20 minutes, the scenery changed into a forst area. I smiled. I always like nature area. Like our school, away from the town.

I soon fell asleep.

*3 hours later*

I was awoken when the bus stopped. I looked above and saw a digital clock. I was aslept for 3 hours. I didn't move because I felt something on my lap. I looked it was Meme who fell asleep. I smiled and nudged at her.

Her eyes struggle to open but in the end open and she looked around. She looked so cute when she woke up from her sleep. Suddenly her cat ears came out and it moved. Her tail came out and wiggled on my face. She yawned "Nyaaaa~" then she stood up.

She turned around and said "OH TAKASHI!"

I smiled and said "yes?"

"Im hungry" she said suddenly. Then everyone's stomach rumble. I laughed and said "alright guys! Lets go down, find a good place to rest and eat lunch!"

"HAI!" everyone said as they unpack. Then I walked up to Hikari and said "coming with us?"

"nah" she replied.

"Why?"

"I don't want to interrupt you guys"

"naw, its fine!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her down. She blushed a bit and then said "alright fine, I'll come"

"alright!" I shouted. Mikoto came and said "So Is Hikari coming with us?"

I nodded then Mikoto said "alright, I better explain why are we here!"

Then Hikari showed her hand and said "I know why, don't need to tell me"

"?" went me and Mikoto. Then Hikari smiled and said "SPEAR OF LIGHT! LANCE OF GOD! BLUTGANG!"

Me and Mikoto's eyes widen when suddenly Hikari was cover in bright light. The flash ended and she came back with Blutgang. Now here's the thing, Blutgang was an unknown weapon, it was used by Mikoto when she 'merged' with Anastasia. Me and Mikoto jawdrop and Hikari smiled.

Then Hikari said "This Blutgang, an unknown weapon due to nobody knows who created, or who founded this weapon. Only God knows"

"I see, well, is there anything I must know about you?" asked Mikoto.

Hikari smiled and said "I have reached Balance Break" and at that point i choked on my breath. "W-What?" I said.

Hikari smiled again and said "That's right! Me and you are the only who knows how to do Balance Break currently!"

I nodded and Mikoto said "alright! This make's me want to train even harder!"

Then Hikari asked "How long did it took you to learn Balance Break? It took me 2 years of intensive training"

"umm, I took the hard path and I learned it in 1 day"

Hikari then jawdropped. I laughed and said "But seeing everyone, all I know is that I think they might reach Twice Critical in about…..one to 4 days"

Hikari nodded and said "we should become their trainers! Lets divivde the people who are we gonna train!"

"you know what? I agree to that idea! Nice thinking!" I said as I smiled and show her my thumb. She blushed and said "ALRIGHT! LETS DECIDE NOW!"

*about 2 minute's later*

I was now currently walking with Fang, Meme and Suigintou. "Hmp, how did I get stuck with you?" said Suigintou in an anoyed voice. "Well its better then you fighting with Mikoto and the others right?"

"Are you calling me weak?" she said as she raised her voice.

"Hmp, sorry, I didn't"

She then went quiet. Hmp, meh. Then Meme said "I'm fine with this! At least im with Takashi!" as she hugged my arm. I smiled and patted her head. she purred. Then I quickly stopped. Then she pouted.

Fang snicker and suddenly he got a slap sign on his face. He grumbled and walked. After about 10 minutes walking, we founded a waterfall. "YOSH! The perfect place!" I said.

"Why a waterfall?" said Fang and Suigintou in unison.

"Takashi likes the nature!" said Meme. I nodded and said "That's right! Today I will teach you about Twice Critical and please take this!" as I gave them a book. It was a guide that Lancelot wrote to me before I left. I actually printed this before we left for the trip. I already gave the other copy's to Hikari and the other girls.

Suigintou's eye's widen and said "You met my predecesor?"

"Yep, mister Lancelot was an awesome but strict teacher. Lets start from page one until page 57!"

"THAT'S A LOT!" shouted Meme. Then I said "If you want to be powerful, how will you be stronger?"

Then Meme went quiet. I then said "I will be setting some dummy's and a barrier for you guys to train in" as I put about 20 dummy around the area. Then I walked about 20 meters away from them, I set the barrier and then walked back to them. I then said "You may begin!"

"What will you do?" said Fang. I then grinned and said "SWIMMING!" as I jumped into the waterfall's base. Everyone glared at me and I laughed. I swimmed around for about 10 minutes then went out of the water. I went behind a tree and changed into another tracksuit. I came out and saw they were progressing well.

Suddenly I saw a giant beam that was black colour that destroyed around like 10 meters radius. Then I looked towards Suigintou. She was panting. Then I said "Nice work"

"Hmp" she replied as she continue training. She now has about coverd 34 pages.

Suddenly there was sinister aura. Then Meme screamed. "KYAAA! TAKASHI! GET IT OFF!" she said as she came running towards me. I spawn Excalibur and said "Whats wrong?"

"THIS THING!" she said as she showed me her arm. My eyes widen. She had a black gauntlet all the way to her elbow and had a 3 sharp pointing shoulder pad. I smiled at her and said "Wow, Meme, you have reached level 1 of Hidden form!"

Her eyes widen and said "YAY! IM POWERFUL!"

Suigintou looked pissed and begin to train harder. "Um Suigintou, please be calm"

"Shut up" she said. Hmp, this women needs to learn some patience. Suddenly there was a dark purple and Dark Red aura coming from an area. Then I heard Fang shouted "HUOOOOO! HERE I GO! HIDDEN FORM! MASAMUNE AND MURAMASA BALANCE BREAK: SUSANOO AND AMATERASU!"

I quickly headed towards Fang's area. As I came, my jawdrop. Fang was now in a light armour. His appearance now was wearing a black gloves with sharp claws on each finger. Then his foot was now switched into those ninja footwear. He wore a black garb and had no shoulder pad. His face was coverd in those basic ninja mask and finaly he had a short tatterd black cape.

His weapon also looked different. Masamune (purple) now had a dark purple handle with black stripes. Then below the blade was a string with a small green jewel sticking to it. The divider now was a sharp flower shaped divider. Its colour was dark purple on the outside and black in the inside. The blade was now had a purple aura covering its. The colour of the blade was dark purple and black.

Then Muramasa (red) now has a black with red striping, then the divider was a diamond shaped divider, colour was dark red and black. Below the handle also had a string and a jewel sticking to it. The blade had a black aura with redoutlining on it. Then the blade was dark red and black.

Then suddenl, Fang smashed the below part of Muramasa and Masamune together, and the blades merged together to make a double blade pole weapon. "HELL YEAH! I AM NOW BADASS!"

He looked towards me and turned back to normal mode. Then he walked to me and said "Looks like I complete the training?"

"well, yeah, that's all I could teach you, did you learn the ghost step and the power channeling?"

"Yep, I gotta admit, it was kinda easy"

I nodded and said "You may go back to camp"

"ALRIGHT!"

"but first take a bath"

"okay" he said and he left.

Then Meme said "Fang is so awesome! I wanna be like him!"

"then if you wanna be like him, you must train harder!"

"Yes sir!" she said and continued training. I went back to the area and saw Suigintou looked stressed. "Suigintou?"

"Yes?" she replied. "Are you jelous Fang is ahead of you" I asked. Suddenly I dodged an incoming tree. She ignored me and continued training. Yep, I'll take that as a yes.

I sat near a tree and fell into a sleep. About 3 hours later I was awoken by a strong power surge. I open my eyes it was finaly around 1 around noon. I ignored that face and stood up to see Meme was in a black cloack and had black angel wings. Harvester was now more blacker. The handel was a little bit longer and had black aura. The blade was jagged and the skull on the sytche was now a small blade. Then Meme said "Hidden Form Harvester Twice Critical!"

I clapped and she saw me walking towards her. She turned back to normal mode and I said "Nice work!"

She blushed and said "Is there more I could do?"

"Well, if you want to do Balance Break mode in one day, be my guest!"

"ALRIGHT!" she said happily and continued training some more. I saw Suigintou was more frustrated. Hmm, I shall go talk to her later.

*2 hours later*

It was 3 in the noon when suddenly there was a burst of light. Suddenly I saw a person with long white hair and cat ears and tail. She was wearing this white dress and had white angle wings. Is that Meme?

Then Harvester changed also. The handle was still the same but below the handle was a small sytche. The main blade was now more jagged and had writings on them. Then Meme said "Hidden Form Harvester! Balance Break: Angel of Death!"

I was shocked she learned that in 2 hours. I came to her and said "nice work Meme. Im proud of you!"

She turned back to normal mode and blushed. Then I said "Go take a bath and go back to camp!"

"How bout you Takashi?"

"I'll staye with Suigintou"

"hmm, got it" she said with suspicions in her voice.

Then she left and I looked towards Suigintou. She hasn't progress much. I waited with her until it was finaly night time. She seemed to be more frustrated. Then I walked up towards her and hugged her arm's.

"WHAT AR-"

"Suigintou…you need to learn patience. I shall help you" I said as I guide her arm. She started calming down. I did this about 4-6 hours until she reached Twice Critical mode. She didn't have a gauntlet but instead she had clawed gloves and longer dress. Arondlight had brown handle and a golden cross below it. Then the divider was golden and glowing. The blade was more shining and had writings on them. I let go of her arm and said "Better?"

"yes…thank you" she said. I smiled and said "Are you going to do Balance Break?"

"Yes"

"Then I shall stay with you"

"Why?"

"what if you get more frustrated?" I said as I chuckle. She said her trademark 'hmp' but light this time. I smiled at this and sat under a tree. After bout an hour or so, I fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

I was awaken when the ground rumbled. I quickly shot my eyes open and saw a person infront of me. She had this gauntlet to her elbow silver colour. With fingerless gloves. This must be Suigintou. Then she had her black dress longer and less white in them. She was coverd with her stupid black dragons. But this time, the dragons was more dreaded looking and seems harder. They had crimson red eyes. Then she was holding a blade. The blade had brown handle, below the handle was a silver cross, the divider was a golden cross with two small cresent moons on each ends. The blade was now pure silver and had golden writing.

She looked towards me and turned back to normal. She smiled and said like a happy little child "TAKASHI! TAKASHI! I DID IT!"

I smiled and said "good for yo-" I was cut of when she kissed me on the cheeks. She said "Thank you" and quickly left. I smiled at her but realised something. It was 12 at midnight. Shiit. I quickly followed her into the camp area. I saw everyone was sleeping already. Then there was two plates. It had a note saying "dinner, and where were you guys? – Hikari"

Me and Suigintou laughed and ate. Finaly. Good cooking. It was a good thing that Mikoto didn't cook. After eating, I didn't bother to switch into my pajamas. I left the camp area and walked inside the bus and fell asleep inside it. Then I felt someone next to me. I open my eyes it was Suigintou. Then she said "M-May i?"

"sure why not?" I said and fell asleep again. Before I fell asleep, I felt her putting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and suddenly hugged her. I heard her gasp but she hugged me back. We ended up snuggling.

I'll end this here! Anyways, remember when I told you that this is my dream anime/Manga? Anyways, since its anime, im going to change the opening theme and the ending theme.

The Opening Theme is now Hoshi no Arika taken from the first opening of the anime Nurahrihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou

And the Ending Theme is now Diamond Stars taken from the first ending of the first season of Cardfight! Vanguard


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 5: Takashi and the White Rose

I was currently sitting on top of the bus seeing everyone had awoken and went off to train somewhere. Hmm, I think I might go exploring this forest. I put a note on the door and walked away from the bus and the training area.

I walked for about 20 minute's and ended up at another waterfall. It seems different. It was bigger. I went to the side of the waterfall and saw an opening. I smiled and went through the opening.

In there, there was diamonds everywhere. "WHAT THE!" I shouted. I inspected to see if this was fake. I went near one and touched it. It seemed real. Then I spotted a dark shadow using a reflection of the diamon. Then I felt my something vibrate in my pocket. I smiled and raised my arms in the air.

Then I said "Alright, you got me"

Then I felt a poking on my back. Then a female voice said "Don't move"

I nodded and I felt some movement behind me. Then she asked "Who are you stranger?"

"I am Takashi Hateki, nice to meet you ms?"

"….Maylene"

"nice to meet you Maylene"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was exploring"

"hmp" she said. Then I felt the poking behind me went off. Then she quickly said "Don't turn around"

I nodded again and heard something being put on. "okay you may turn around now" she said.

I turned around and my eyes widen to find this short girl infront of me. She had long white hair all the way to her legs and had small twil tail clipped with small white roses. She was wearing a victorian era dress. Long, white and ruffly dress, had this tall white boot. Her eyes was creepy like agito's but this time was pure yellow. She looked upwards (Because she is short) and said "Get out"

I nodded and quickly left the cave. I walked back to the direction of the bus and finaly after about 20 minutes, I founded the bus again. I saw everyone was waiting for me. "TAKASHI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" shouted Mikoto as she seemed impatient.

"I was out exploring" I said. "hmp, come on, lets go back home!"

"I thought we had to stay here for a couple of days?"

"err, what I meant was, Lets move training ground?" said Mikoto in a lying tone. I sighed and said "Fine"

She jumped happily into the bus and everyone facepalmed. "Where to?" asked Hikari as she was waiting inside the bus. Then Mikoto said "hmm, how bout in the mountain's?"

"alright! I know a place!" shouted Agito as he went to the front and showed the directions to Hikari. I yawned and lied down and the very back of the bus. I was lying down when I felt something very soft on my head. I looked upwards it was…"MAYLENE?!" I shouted. Everyone looked towards me and gave me a confused look.

"Takashi, why are you shouting?" said Meme in a worried tone. "Um…cant you see the girl next to me?"

"What girl? OH MY GOD! GHOST!" shouted Meme. Everyone laughed and said "Takashi, there is no girl next to you" said Suigintou. I looked towards Maylene and said "Why cant people see you?"

"Because they have to have a very powerful sense of power"

"that means?"

"yes, if you couldn't see me just now, I would have killed you"

"I see"

"TAKASHI! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU'RE SELF?!" shouted Mikoto. I quickly looked at her and said "uuuh, I was practicing my speech skills?"

"hmp, try to do it in your head" she said and went back to sleeping. I forgot it was her daily nap time. "You keep track on her sleeping habits?" said Mayelen. I nodded and said "Yeah…wait, you said I must have power sense of power right?"

"Yes"

"Does that mean you know about the gods game?"

"Of course"

"I wonder why you don't speek much" I asked her. She then replied "I don't like talking"

"Oh sorry for asking you so much stuff" I said. She nodded and closed her eys and lied down. I smiled and lied down the opposite direction. Soon everyone fell asleep on the bus. Wait. Everyone. "FUCK!" I shouted as I rushed towards Hikari and took the wheels and turned around just intime before we were about to fallout a cliff.

I then continued driving. I sighed and said "god people this days"

*about 3 hours later*

I was currently inspecting the bus near a a forest and away from town. The engine suddenly broke down and the bus stopped. Everyone was still sleeping and I had no knowledge of cars and It was getting frustrating. "uugh! START ALREADY!" I said as I kicked the engine.

The engine started running and bus moved by itself and down the straight road. "…" I went. Well at least the it was a straight way. I took a calm breath….then "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

That's why I was currently grumbling as I walked down the road. I saw a billboard that said 'next gas station, 6 hours drive, 2 days walk'

"great, what could be better?" I said. Suddenly a bird poo landed on my shoulder. My eyes twitched and I raged quite. After raging, I continued walking and saw a billboard that said "Short cut to town"

It was leading towards this sinister forest. Meh, I walked towards the forest area. Then I heard footsteps beside me. It was Maylene. She looked towards me and said "you seem lonely?"

"hmp, im not"

She just nodded and continued walking with me. Then we were about to enter the forest, she said "Carry me"

"what?"

"I said carry me"

"Why?"

"My shoes will get dirty with all the mud around, plus my dress is expensive"

I groaned and suddenly lifted her up bridal style and carried her. She remained her emotionless face and looked somewhere else. I sighed and walked through the muddy roads. I was about to get off when I heard an evil laugh.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEBODY WALKED INTO MY PATH! BREAK THE THUNDER!"

"!" I went as I suddenly jummped up high and dodged and incoming thunder bolt. What the.

I carried Maylene in one hand and stood on a tree. Then I spawn Excalibur and said "WHO'S THERE?!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" the person suddenly showed himself. He had blonde hair and pure blue eys. Then he was wearing a white shirt with black necktie and rolled sleeves. Then he was wearing black office pants but it was rolled up. Then he said "I am Caesar! Original Wielder of Zues's Thunder bolt! And the right hand man of the Black Fangs!"

"Black Fangs?"

"Of course, every group of wielder must have their own name! what is your team's name?"

"Currently none"

"AH! A NEW COMER EH? THEN ALLOW ME TO EASE YOUR PAIN BY KILLING YO-"

Maylene suddenly pointed at him and said "You talk to much"

A tick mark appeared on his head and said "THUNDER ROAR!" and he suddenly lifted his hand and spawn a thunder spear the size of a skyscraper.

My eyes widen and said "GOTTA RUUUUUN!" as he unleashed his spear. The blast radius was big. "shit! Gotta go fast! HIDDEN FORM TWICE CRITICAL!" I shouted and I suddenly zipped through the tree's while running on water.

I heard his stupid laugh again. "HUAHAHAHA! TWICE CRITICAL? NICE! HERE I GO! HIDDEN FORM TWICE CRITICAL! THUNDER SEEKING BOLTS!" Caesar shouted as he put his hands up and made his yellow lighting into dark orange. Then he threw and the bolt followed me in great speed. Caesar made another cackle and unleashed about 20 more bolts.

The bolts were gaining speed on me. Then Maylene said "Shukuhou, Seal" as she took out what seems to be those Shikigami paper and threw at the bolts. The bolts follow the paper instead and it exploded. Then Maylene said "I am Maylene, created Weapon user, the Shukuhou"

I smiled and said "Intresting thing you got there"

She nodded and said "Heads up"

"?" I went and suddenly my face hit a tree branch. Maylene was about to fall to the mud when I suddenly threw her in the air. She looked emotionless and instead said "Wheeee" in a blank tone.

I quickly brushed my of the mud from my body and caughter her again. I then looked behind and saw Caesar was grining and said "Kehaha, nice catch"

"You sure do have lots of laugh" I said.

"OF COURSE!, I am the joker of my group! And of course, our 'king' is keeping an eye on you"

"King?"

"Highest positon of my group"

"Hmp" I said and suddenly switched of Twice Critical and went back to normal mode. Then he said "Giving up are ya?"

"nah"

He frown then quickly grin and said "DIE!" as he spawn another Thunder and threw it at me. I suddenly deflect it with my bare hand. "?!" went Caesar. "I'm not weak"  
"Good, looks like I can have some fun!" he shouted.

I suddenly ran away when he was busy talking. "What th- COME BACK HERE!" shouted Caesar. I was currently in no shape to fight while carrying Maylene. Maylene then said "Why didn't you just drop me?"

"Well, I said I'll carry you off this swamp right?"

Her face turned red a little and looked away. I smiled and kept on moving. I was finaly off the forest and into this waterfall area. I sighed and said "Be right back, I gotta wash a little"

I put her down on a rock and she nodded. I went inside the waterfall and stripped down. Suddenly as I was about to wash up, I felt something soft on my back. "my, what a big body you have" said a female.

I quickly took her arm off and suddenly jumped backwards. I had a bloody nose. She was naked. She had this greyish hair and was clipped into one side. Her hair was only all the way to her shoulder. Though it must have been long because of the load of hair. She smiled seductivly and said "Hello Takashi, I am the 'Ace' of Black Fang"

I was suddenly again in my clothes and then said "what do you want?".

"Do you need to be so rough?"

I had another bloody nose. Suddenly I heard screaming outside the waterfall. "MAYLENE!" I shouted as I ran for her. By the time I came, she wasn't there. "Hmp, the girls gone" said the lady as she came out of the waterfall. She had clothes on now.

She was wearing a dark purple kimono and had almost transparent flowers in them. She was now wearing a big flower as a clip of her hair. I noticed she let some lose as it was now to her waist. She opend her eyes to reavel her brownish-golden eyes. She smiled at me and said "I am Laura, Original Wielder of Bident"

"Bident as in Hade's one?"

"Bingo" she said as she spawn something on her left arm. It looked like a normal pitchfork but was pure black and had black aura around it. Then she said "Now, if you want to see your girl again, I suggest you come with m-"

"KYAAAAAA!" suddenly came a girl shouting. Came running away was Caesar who was sounding like a girl. I sweatdrop but stopped when suddenly there was an army of skeleton dressed up in shrine outfits. Then there was Maylene in the middle. Then she said "Shikigami Holy undead, Hagun"

Caesar hid behind Laura and said "She's so scray!".

Laura snickerd and said "Looks like we have to go in a hasty retreat. Well, we'll be off, toodles~!" and with that she snapped her fingers and she disappeard in a flash of white light. 'Hagun' disappeared and Maylene came to me and said "Finished?"

I nodded and she said "Carry me again"

"Why? The ground is clean"

She suddenly sat down and hold her leg. She said this in a blank tone "oh no, my leg is broken"

I sweatdrop and laughed. I carried her bridal style again and moved again. I was moving fast. I did not want to meet any more members of this 'Black Fang'.

It was about 2 hours later and still I havent founded the main road. I was beginning to tire out when I heard Maylene said "Lets take a break"

I nodded and founded a perfect place. It was inside a tree. I went inside and it was very spacious. I sat Maylene down and then said "What should we do for food?"

"Leave that to me" she said. She snapped fingers and suddenly a blue-ish dimension portal appear beside me. "wait, isnt that?"

She nodded and suddenly Mr. Laplace came out of nowhere. "Yes Madam Maylene?"

"Madam?" I asked.

Laplace looked at me with those scary eyes and said "Madam Maylene is the royal daughter of a royal family"

"What is this royal family?"

"Im afraid I cant tell you" he said. I nodded and sat down. Suddenly I felt something on my chest. It was a small table. "?" I went. Suddenly again, food appear out of nowhere.

"what th-"

"Laplace here is my personel butler, and of course her serve me" said Maylene. I nodded and suddenly started eating. Maylene just shrugged me off and begin eating her food.

*about 1 hour later*

"BURP!" I went. Maylene looked at me. "Oops?" I said with a weird smile. She looked away and said "Laplace, clean this, after that, you are free to go"

I saw Mr. Laplace nodding and suddenly everything was clean. He suddenly disappeared and left me and Maylene alone. I then looked towards Maylene and said "so, how did you met Laplace?"

"….." she replied. I nodded understanding her not wanting to talk. "Well, anyways, im going to bed so, good night?"

"good night" she said and suddenly I was inside a bed. Hmp, Magical. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

*next day*

I open my eyes slowly and saw I was not in the tree. I looked around and saw myself inside a…..village? I went out of this hut thing and walked outside. Then as I went outside, I saw lots of people, though they were wearing this old cloth thing. Suddenly they look at me.

Then they started screaming. "what the" I said. They went nearer to me and started taking out knives and stuff. I noticed they were trying to eat me?..."SHIT"! I shouted as I backflipped and ended of the huts roof. They started screaming again.

I was about to escape when suddenly I heard one of them spoke english. The person said "come with us, we take you to leader and cut you free"

I noticed I was currently tied up. Hmp, I jumped down and they cut me free. Suddenly this started pushing me into this temple thing. As I climbed the stairs of this giant structure what they seem to call temple, I noticed there was no mountais or roads, trees as the eye can see. Then I looked forward and saw an opening what seems like a door or some sort. I walked inside and suddenly I saw a chair on top of a stairs.

Suddenly Maylene appeared beside me and said "Hello Takashi, are you tie-dying up around here?"

*Ba-dum Tsss*

OH NO! BAD JOKES! I said in my head. then I replied "um no, I am captured, they still cant see you right?"

"Yep"

"So will you help me?"

"no"

"WHY?!"

"I want to see this for my own amusement, sorry though"

I grumbled and suddenly the people around me started calling this name called "Akisha Nagubata"

"What the?" I said to myself.

The suddenly this person came and said "Woah guys, my name is not 'Akisha Nagubata!"

I looked to the voice's direction and saw the person. He was male, he was tall probably around my height, wearing this white shirt and rolled up sleeve, it had black shoulder and I saw a it was a button shirt. He was wearing black jeans and had brown working shoes. What caught me was he had this white wrap all around his face, no single opening can give his identity. But he had an opeing on the eye area, but it was hard to see because he was wearing black sunglasses. But I noticed through those glasses, he had burned skin and blue eyes. Ouch. Then I saw he had this finger-less wraps around his hand, both hands had this blood on the palm. Then on his knees also had wraps and a little blood.

"um whats going on here?" I asked the person. Then he looked at me. I think he was smiling. Then he said "ah! Takashi! And Maylene too!"

"?!" I went.

"Yes, I could see Maylene of course! After all, my little sister is with you!"

"Little sister?" I asked him.

"Oh! My little sister's name is Anastasia Nasuhara"

"Wait…does that mean?"

"YES! I am her older brother! My name is Akira Nasuhara"

"wow, I thought you died"

"Well I did….sorta, then this people came along and patched me up. So now I decided to stay with them. Since 2 days ago, I was made 'chief' of their 'clan'"

"I see, so, mind getting me of this chain binding?" I asked. "Oh! Sorry!" he said and unlocked the chan bars. I then felt my hand for a while and said "So, how did you came here?"

"Well, after THAT happen, I was washed up on a river, then this beautiful blonde hair women helped me. She told me to find you and asked me to travle you until I die"

"Blonde hair? Wait, YOU MET MOM?!"

"Ah yes, it was your mom? I don't see the resemblence"

"Im adopted"

"Oh, sorry."

"Its okay"

"Anyways, we gotta leave before Black Fang appear's ag-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Maylene, Me and Akira looked towards the gate and saw a smoke. The suddenly coming out from the smoke was Caesar and Laura. Suddenly they looked towards my positon. Then Caesar shouted "AKIRA! BALANCE BREAK! DESTROYING BOLTS!" as he spawn a black thunder bolts ten times bigger then his skyscraper bolt. Then he threw at least around…I didn't count how may there was. All I know it was a lot. Anyways, he threw a lot towards Akira.

I felt Akira smiled and then suddenly appeared infront of Caesar. "?!" went Caesar. Akira lifted his leg and suddenly kicked Caesar on the head and send him going down very hard into the ground. The impact caused a fissure. Then I noticed Akira could WALK on air. He then walked towards Laura. Laura made an evil laugh and said "HA! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON!" as she rushed towards him. As she was about to stabed him, Akira suddenly grabbed Bident with one hand and flipped her. "eh?" went me, Laura and Maylene.

Suddenly Akira palmed Laura and pushed her down very into the ground just like Caesar. Then Akira was suddenly beside me and said "Give me time to pack and we'll be off"

"Got it!" I said as I spawned Excalibur. Maylene took out more shikigami paper from her sleeves and than said "Shukuhou, Seal Barrier" and with that she threw at least 9 paper into the entrance. Suddenly the paper glows and made a blank barrier. Then Maylene said "I made a barrier so they wont be able to enter, its better to defend and safe energy right?"

I nodded and made Excalibur. About 3 minutes later, I saw Caesar and Laura was up again and was heading towards the entrance. Caesar straight away tried to barge in through but instead flew away. Maylene smiled and said "Anything or anyone that touches this barrier will fly away"

Suddenly Laura took something out from her sleeves. It was black shikigami paper. Then she threw at the barrier and said "Created Weapon: Shokugan Shounou!"

"I didn't know a person could use two weapons at the same time" I said.

"How bout Excalibur and Gram?" said Maylene.

"Ah" I said. The Laura said "Demon Arts! Dispell!" and that put her hands inside one of her sleeves and took it out again, this time it had this dark red beads on them. Suddenly her hand was insribed in black flame lining thing. She palmed her hand towards the barrier and suddenly the barrier dispell.

"alright! Im done!" said Akira as he came out from his room with a backpack. I nodded and said "Is there a back way?"

"I got an even better away!" said him. He suddenly took out small white balls and threw them on the ground. It was a smoke grenade. Suddenly he said "come with me!"

I followed his voice and in about 2 seconds we were outside. I saw Caesar and Laura was still inside the room. I followed Akira as he guided us throught he forest dodging those swampy area. We were in the main road in about 2 minute's. Maylene looked at me and said "Well, I guess he have a better sense of direction no?"

I grumbled but stopped when I saw a smoke coming out from the road over the horizen"

*1 day ago with Hikari and the others*

Hikari opend her eyes slowly when she saw Takashi was not with them. She quickly stood up and saw they were stranded on a forest. Then she looked and saw the bus crashed but thank the gods everyone was still safe. Then she went to Mikoto and said "Wake up!"

Mikoto shot her eyes instant open and said "yes?"

"We're lost!"

"how are we able to be lost?"

"I fell asleep while driving"

"-_-" Mikoto made that face and suddenly said "Wake up everyone" and with that everyone was suddenly instant awake and refreshed. "wow" said Hikari. Everyone looked around and said "How did we got into this situation?" said Agito.

Hikari then said "Im afraid we must stay in this area while I fix up the bus"

Everyone groaned and sat down again. Hikari went to the front of the bus and open up the hood. Smoke came out and she coughed. She went back inside the bus and said "everyone! The good news is that the damage isnt so bad! But the bad news it will take me at least one day to fix this"

"ONE DAY WITHOUT ICE-CREAM?! IM GONNA DIE!" shouted Mikoto.

TONK!

Mikoto was instant fell asleep. Anastasia had knocked her outcold and said "Just fix it already so we could all go home, in the mean time, everyone try to search for Takashi.

Everyone nodded (except Mikoto) and went to do their jobs. Anastasia walked outside the bus and into the deep forest. Meme went to search the road area while Fang went to the high mountain area.

*After about 4 hours later*

Everyone returned back to the bus except Fang. Then Anastasia said "Where is Fang?"

Everyone nodded a 'I don't know'. Anastasia then said "Great, now lets go search for him"

Hikari stayed behind and went backt o fixing. Meme and Anastasia kept walking until they were at near peak of the mountain. Then suddenly they felt the mountain rumble. They went to the peak and saw Fang was fighting someone. The person was male and had white hair going downwards but just above his shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He had this white sneakers. He was currently kept his eye's close.

He had this smoke on his mouth but is holding this unusual sword. It had black handle and a black divider like an upside down cross. Below the handle was a black sun. on the left of the divider was a small star and on the right a short straight line. The blade was pure black and had dark aura.

The person suddenly jumped and said "TRYFING'S BITE!" and he spin around in great speed. Just as he was about to make impact, Anastasia suddenly made impact with hime while blocking with Durandal and Ascalon.

"?! ASCALON AND DURANDAL?!" the person went. Then the person stepped backwards and said "hmm, im suppose you are an original wielder. Well, Tryfing isnt my weapon"

"?" went everyone. "This is" he said as he lifted his hand upwards and a light from the sky came from the skys. Suddenly came a rusted cup on the persons hand. Then he said "My name is Light Argento, Unknown Wielder of the Holy Grail"

"what the" said Fang. Then Light said "Holy Grai'ls power is to only summon things, block things and absorb things"

"Lame" said Fang while laughing. Light smiled while only opening his eyes a little bit reaviling he has dark purple eyes. Then he said "Hidden Form: Holy Grail Twice critical! Twice Summon!" and with that he raised the cup high in the sky. Then he said "I SUMMON THEE! BLACK DRAGON FAFNIR AND DRAGON GOD BAHAMUT!"

Everyone's eye widen when suddenly giant shadow appear. Then a dark blue one. The black one turned into a massive jet black dragon. it had sharp scales and claws. The horns was style back and it was white colour. The wings was a little tatterd on each ends. Then the eye was pure yellow and it was like Fang's one. Then he open his mouth to let out a loud roar. It reaveled his massive sharp fangs. He had a little dark white belly. Fafnir stood up and stayed there.

Then the dark blue shadow shaped into a massive dragon also. It was a little blue, had the horns upwards and pointing towards its snout. Then the dragon stood up reaviling to have a little white belly also. The wings was clean. Then his arms came and had massive claws. Then Bahamut roared and showed he's massive fangs. Then the arms came out and showed massive claws. Fafnir's tail then showed up and It has a giant ball of spikes. Bahamut's tail was like a gigantic spear. Everyone (except Anastasia) jawdropped. Light then looked towards Anastasia. He stared at her face for a while. Suddenly he went infront of her and said "is this what they call love at first sight?"

"eh?" went Meme and Fang. Suddenly Fafnir and Bahmut shrinked down into smalled size. Fafnir took a humanoid appearance of an early twenties person. He has black hair and pure yellow eyes like Takashi, then was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Only differenct is that he doesn't wear shoes.

Then Bahamut took on an appearance of an early twenties female…."eh?!" shouted Fang. Bahamut was actually a female, she was wearing this dark blue night gown and nothing else. She had long light blue wavy hair all the way to the feet. Like Fafnir, she had no shoes. Then Fafnir facepalmed and said "I thought I was able to eat this worms but it seems my pathetic master….i mean douche is a…douche"

Bahamut giggled and said "Nee-chan! Don't be like that!"

Fafnir looked towards Bahamut and said "You do realise that you are my older sister right?"

"Well, yes, but I hate being the older one, I prefer calling others Nee-chan or san. So I could feel younger!"

Fafnir sweatdropped and said "well, what now"

"First things first, get away from me" said Anastasia as she walked away. Light sulked in the corner with dark aura. Then everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly Light said "Can I follow you guys?"

"hmm, lets ask Prez first" said Fang as he made Masamune and Muramasa disappear. "follow us!" said Meme. Light nodded and followed behind Anastasia. Fafnir sighed and followed them. Bahamut giggled and followed her 'Nee-chan'.

*Later*

"So that's what happen" said Hikari and a now awakend Mikoto. "Well, I manage to fix the bus today, but we wont get far, my most guess is that we would arrive at the next gas station by pushing our car" said Hikari.

"Well, better then staying here" said Mikoto. Everyone went on the bus and Mikoto said "ONWARDS"

Hikari nodded and begind driving away. about 3 hours later, dawn came and everyone was still sleeping, except Hikari. Later when it was in the afternoon, the bus suddenly stopped moving and smoke came out. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" said Hikari. Everyone's eye shot wide open and burst through the window. They ran a distance between the bus and themselves. "Well, at least it cant get worse!" said Fang.

BOOM!

The bus suddenly exploded. Everyone looked at Fang and he said "What?"

The bus realesed a black smoke towards the sky and then Mikoto said "Now what?"

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "HII! GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" shouted someone. Everyone turned around and saw Takashi with two person. Meme quickly ran towards Takashi and tackled him. She hugged him and said "OH TAKASHI! I MISSED YOU SO MU- who's the white chick?"

Takashi sweatdropped at he quick changed personality. Then Takashi looked towards Maylene and said "They can see you?"

"Yeah, I let them"

"oh, anyways! Meme! This is Maylene, Creater user weapon of Shuhukou!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~" went Meme as she still hugged Takashi but glared at Maylene. Then she said "hmp, Takashi, who is this catgirl?"

"Oh, Maylene, this is Meme, my childhoodfriend"

"I see" she said and quickly walked away towards the bus. She touched it and suddenly the bus was instant fixed. "WHAT TH-" shouted Hikari. Then Anastasia looked towards the white man. She then said "Who's that?"

"Um, I think you should ask him youself"

Anastasia made a 'hmp' and went towards the person. Then he said "Who are you?"

"Well…you may not belive me but I am your older brother, Akira Nasuhara. The one who'died'"

"Nee-chan?" said Anastasia as her eyes widen. She suddenly said "I….missed you" as she hugged him. Akira made a smiled and hugged her back. Takashi smiled at both of them but suddenly saw this 3 person standing. Then he asked "Who's those three?"

"Well, the white male is Light Argento, Unknown Wielder of the Holy Grail, then the black male is The Legendary black Dragon, Fafnir. Finaly the hot chick is actually unbelivable The Dragon God, Bahamut. Takashi jawdrop and said "So, they will be traveling with us?"

"Yes" said Mikto as she came out of nowhere beside Takashi. Takashi then said "Well, lets go home guys! And greet out new members!"

"Members?" said Mikoto. "well, I was fighting an original wielder when he mention of groups. It lookes like now the T.O.G tournement is now arranged into a group tournement, we now must have a team name and position relating cards OR I prefer Chess pieces!"

"Hmm, so we need a name huh?" said Mikto. "FLUFFY CHICKEN PIE!" said Meme. Everyone sweatdropped. "Hmm, how bout the White Knight?" said Fang.

"Hmm, sounds good, I will use the positioning or Chess Piece's. I shal represent King, Fang and Suigintou is my 'Knight'. Meme and Maylene will be the 'Bishop', Anastasia will be my 'Queen' and finaly, Takashi, Hikari, Akira and Light will be my 'Pawns'. Everyone clear?"

"HAI!" everyone said. We all enter the bus and sat down. I again, sat the very back of the bus. I lied down when I felt something soft on my head. I looked up expecting to see Maylene but instead I saw Anastasia. She then said "Thank you for bringing back my Brother"

I smiled and said "You're most welcome" as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Soon everyone fell asleep except for Light (who was driving now).

Alright! I'll be ending this chapter here. A few notes, I AM accepting Oc's, male or female. I am open to suggestions. I also accept request on who you want to make any other Anime/Manga character appearing from other anime/manga. Also finaly I also accept request on what weapon will they be using, create or if not, real life weapons (example like Mjolnir, Posieden trident etc)


	11. Chapter 11

Hell Arc

Chapter 6: Crumbling Friends and Very odd Sword

I was currently munching my lunch on my favorite tree in the school yard. No it wasn't the girls PE time, it was moved because of me…DAMN!

Anyways, I hopped down from the tree and walked out of schoool towards the Mini-Mart. I finaly reached my destination and saw the cashier was a different person. This person had raven black hair and was swept to the left side. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing the standard apron of the mini-mart.

He looked at me and said "WELCOME!...uh…Mister Takashi right?" as he took out a paper. I looked closer to the paper and saw it was a 'favorite customer' list made by the usual cashier. "Um…Hi, where's the usual guy?"

"He's out cold today, I am his replacement for the day and a school student at the Saint Arturex Academy"

"Wow, nice to meet you, my name is Takashi Hateki"

He smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Mr Takashi, my name is Hike, you pronounce it like He-Kay"

"Hmm, I see, well nice meeting ya, I'll be at the ice-cream section"

He nodded and proceed to do what ever he was doing. I noticed he had no last name. hmp, never mind that, not my matter to butt in other people's problem. Anyways, I reached the ice-cream section and it was finaly full. Thank the gods. I picked up at least 12 buckets and went to the item section. Then I picked up 3 ice-box and went to the cashier. He looked at me with a weird look.

"What?" I said. He chuckled and checked the prices. After about 20 seconds, he said "hmm, it seems that your name register's as 'free' today"

"what does that mean?" I asked. He then said "it means, if the usual guy isnt here, everything is free to you"

"AWESOME! THANKS HIKE!" I said and put the ice-cream inside the ice box. After packing them up, I rushed out of the store and went straight to the dorm. As I enter the dorm, I saw Mikoto talking with Light. She was giggling. Hmp.

I went to them and said "Hey guys!"

"Hi there Takashi" said Light

"Hello Tak- ICE CREAM!" she said as she suddenly grabbed one whole box and ran to the kitchen to get a spoon. She quickly got one and open everything with hyper speed. She took one bucket and took a scoop. He face was so priceless. "mmm, Ice-cream!" she said.

I chuckled and went to fridge, but as I open the freezer, it was already full of ice-cream. "What th-"

"I bought them" said light. I looked at him and he smirked. I glared at him and said "Now where do I put this buckets!"

"Well, my room is full" said Mikoto. "same as mine" said Light. I groaned and dragged the two boxes to my room and put them inside a fridge that I somehow got. I walked out and said "Soo, anywork to do?"

Mikoto nodded a yes and took out a paper. She handed it to me and said "This is an invitation to a beginer tournemnt, I want you to represent us, it's a one on one fight anyways, if you win this, we're in to the shop tournemnt"

"Shop?"

"yeah, there is this shop specialize for weapon users"

"I see, well, I'll be off!" I said and walked outside the dorm. Though for some reason I didn't feel comfortable leaving Light and Mikoto together. Meh, I went outside the school and followed the map. After about 2 hours, I finaly reached this warehous. I knocked on the big gate and it open slowly, then this big guy came up to me and said "Name"

"Takashi Hateki, representing the The White Knight"

"Hmm, well, its suppose to be another person but you will do, you're late, the fight's already started"

"sorry" I said as I scratched my head. he chuckled and said "I like you kiddo, go ahead in"

"YES SIR!" I said and walked in. the gate closed behind me and I saw this big arena underground. Wow, they made this place really big in the inside. Then I felt my pocket vibrated. I took out my reader and it said "Tournement detected, area full of created weapon users. Danger level: low"

"Hmp, piece of cake" I said and sat down. Suddenly the same guy came and gave me a number. Then he said "you are number 400, if you hear your number being called, go inside the arena"

I nodded and watched the match. Most of them were boring, and most of the fighters were arrogent. Finaly the intercom said "Number 400 please step inside the arena!"

I stood up and went to the arena. Finaly the other side of the arena, a gate open. Came out this guy with a mohawk. He said "HA! A FUGGIN PUSSY!"

"um, I think its call FUCKING PUSSY!"

The crowd laughed. "WHAT'CHA SAID PUNK?!"

I smirked and said "I will fight you with one hand behind my back and I wont be using my weapon"

"WHAT?! I WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted. Then the bell runged. He charged at me and I suddenly disappear. He looked around for me. Little did he know I was above him. I suddenly dropped on his head knocking him in an instant. He never manage to use his weapon.

Then the crowd boo'ed me. Hmp, screw them. Then the intercom said "Number 400 will now change to Number 6! Here comes the semi-final!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Then the big guy came again and said "Well, you're lucky boy, you hit the semi-final skipping the other 1000 elimination round!"

I nodded and took another sit. After about 3 hours later, then the intercom said "NUMBER 6! PLEASE STEP INTO THE ARENA!"

I stood up again and headed into the arena. Then the intercom said "COMING FROM THE OTHER SIDE! MONSTER OF THE EAST! DESTROYER OF WORLD! COME OUT MELODY!"

Suddenly the crowd gasp and grew silent. Then the gate open. What I saw in the darkness was just a pair of crimson red eyes. I felt something was wrong with this person. Then came out a little girl with white hair and a black headpiece like Suigintou's one. Only this time its pure black with a red lining in the middle. She war this long sleeved black sailor outfit. And matching black skirt.

She looked at me and said "I will beat you onee-chan!"

Man this girl is cute! Then the bell rung and we both stood in the middle. After about 2 minutes, then the crowd said "DO SOMETHING!"

I sighed and suddenly walked towards her. She took out something. It was a reader. Shit, she suddenly scanned me and smiled. Then she said "Takashi Hateki, of the new comers White Knights. You are an Ori-"

I cut her off by closing her mouth with my hand. "SHHHH! Don't say it out loud!" I hissed at her. She nodded and suddenly bite my arm. "OWW!" I shouted in pain.

Then she suddenly said "Well, let me introduce myself. I am Melody, Original Wielder of Artemis's Bow" as she spawned a bow on her left arm. Its appearance had a golden string and curve made out of gold. She suddenly had arrow made out of the blank and said "Perish" as she realesed her bow. It fast. i was suddenly pinned to the wall by an arrow. Then she said "The bow travels faster then light, so be careful"

Now im in deep shit. "alright enough games, EX! CALIBUR!" I shouted as I suddenly spawned Excalibur making the crowd cheer. I suddenly shot a white beam. She easily dodged it and said "that was we-"

She was cut off when I suddenly had Excalibur on her neck. Then she smiled and said "Well now, you're pretty fast"

I smirked and said "Well, I am"

She raised her hand and said "come to me, TOTSUKA NO TSURUGI!"

"?!" I went. She suddenly spawn this black katana. Its appearance had a black handle, then the divider was like a swastika, it was black colour. Then the blade was long and pure black. She suddenly spinned the katana backwards and stabbed me. Then she said "Blow away!" and I suddenly burst away and flew backwards.

I stood up and saw Melody…..grew up? She grew taller, had more curves and her hair was longer. She then said "This is my true form, Artemis's bow was actually my ranged mode"

"Whah" I said. She smiled and suddenly said "Hidden form, BALANCE BREAK! MAIDEN OF DARKNESS!" as she suddenly coverd herself in a black swirling thing. Then finaly the swirling thing disappeard. She now was wearing this black shrine maiden clothes. She then said "Begone Pure being!" as she sped to me. I didn't see her. Suddenly I was stabbed. I looked to see Melody was infront of me. Then she said "ABSORB!"

I then felt my strenght and energy was decreasing drasticly. She pulled out her blade and I fell down to my knees. I looked at her and she said "Its over"

She walked away and left the arena…what? I just lost?! After all that fucking training?! I stood up and the crowd boo'ed me again. I ignored them and left the arena without needing to heal my wounds. I was near the gate when the guy came again. He then said "Woah, gotta heal your wounds boy"

"hmp, I don't need to, mind if ask whats your name?"

"Um, its benny"

"Well Benny, I gotta go, see ya"

"right" he said as he open the gate for me. I walked outside and towards the school. Man this wound really hurts, maybe I should have healed it first. No matter, I kept on marching. I was about to reach the school when I suddenly stopped moving and fell down to my knees.

I was about to faint when I felt a stabbing on my back. Suddenly my energy came back and my wounds healed up. I turned around it was Melody it her kid form. I looked at her and said "What do you want?"

"Um….i lost in the finals"

"Hmp, who did you lost to?"

"Kohta Kitsune, he asked me to give you this" as she took out an envelope. I opend it and my eyes widen. It was a picture of Light and Mikoto in some kind of an amusement park. Hmp, what could he do to acomplish this. Kohta.

I looked at Melody and said "Wanna come?"

"Um yeah, may I stay with you? Im homeless"

I nodded and walked with her to the dorm. I was still feeling uneasy. I walked inside the house and said "Mikoto! I bough another pers-"

I was stopped when I saw Light and Mikoto were having this kind of eye contact. Hmp. I went to them and slammed my hand into the table. This cause Anastasia and Suigintou to look at me. Then I said "Mikoto, I bought this girl home"

She quickly looked at me and saw a pair of tiny hands on the table. I saw Melody was trying to climb up the table. I lifted her up and said "Hello there" as she bowed. "I am the original user of Artemis's bow and Totsuka no Tsurugi"

Mikoto stood up and said "Welcome! So, you want to join us?"

"Um..yeah"

Mikoto nodded and said "From this day on, you are now a part of the pawns ranked Pawn!"

"Okay, thank you for taking me in"

Mikoto nodded and continued talking with Light. I sighed and walked towards my room. suddenly Melody followed me. I chuckled and carried her. She blushed and looked away.

I enterd my room and sat Melody down. She suddenly ran inside my closet and shut the doors. "?" I went and open the doors of my closet. I found her sleeping ontop of a pile of my clothes. I smiled and took her out. Then put in a basket with blankets, pillows etc. then I put her in and tucked her in. she suddenly said in her sleep "Chicken nuggets"

I chuckled and closed the door. I picked up a screwdriver and poked holes on my closet door for breathing holes. After I finished, I took a bath and went to sleep.

*Next Day*

I woke up the next day and yawned. I went to my closet to take my clothes, and I saw Melody is still sleeping, meh, I picked up my usual clothes and took a bath. After that, I went downstairs and saw everyone was still sleeping. Hmp. I went to the kitchen and founded Agito was sleeping on the table.

I chuckled and went to the fridge to get some stuff to cook breakfirst. After cooking, I sat the food on the table. I looked on the table and suddenly jumped away.

Agito was instantly on the table. "the hells wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing" I said. I sat down and begin eating with Agito. Then Agito spoke and said "So how is it with you and Mikoto?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and said "Well, I thought you guys are dating"

"Um…no, we're arent"

"But you like her right?"

At that point I stopped eating and though a little while. Then I said "Yeah, I kinda do"

"Well this means a big problem for you"

I raised an eyebrow and said "Why?"

"You know that Light guy? Yeah, he's making a move towards Prez"

I choked on my food. Then I said "Well, im fine with that"

"Hmm, I can see through your lies" he said.

I stayed silent and kept on eating. Later, after washing the dishes, Mikoto came down and said sleepily "Breakfirst?"

"err, me and Agito ate em all" I said. "COOK MORE!" she said. Hmp, "Try cooking something yourself" I said and walked away leaving a shocked Mikoto. I walked outside the dorm and outside the school. I needed some time away from this. Then I felt something on my poket. I pulled the thing out and it was a ticket. I looked more closely and the ticket said "Want another chance inside the tournement?"

At that point I grinned and said "I'll join that tournement again!" as I walked towards to the direction of the warehouse.

*at Warehouse*

I knocked at the gigantic door and suddenly it open up. Came out benny and his eyes widen. "Woah, Takashi, what'cha doing back here, arena's closed today!"

I showed him the ticket and he suddenly grinned. Then he said "Be right back, Imma talk to boss"

I nodded and he left. After about 2 minute's later, he came back and said "Alright! The boss said its fine for you to fight, but you only have on last chance, and then that's it!"

I nodded and suddenly I walked inside the arena. Suddenly there was a crowd cheering/booing me. Then the commenter said "LOOKS WHO'S BACK PEOPLE! ITS MISTER LOSER! HE GOT THE SPECIAL TICKET TO FIGHT ANOTHER CHANCE!"

The crowd roared. Then suddenly the other side of the gate open. Then the commenter said "ALRIGHT! THIS CHALLENGER'S OPPONENT WILL BE! AN ORIGINAL WIELDER! CHAMPION OF THE CHAMPION! HERE HE COMES! KRONOS!

And suddenly came out this male with silver hair all. He was wearing this short sleeved white shirt with a black necktie. He was wearing a black office pants and shoes. He was holding this sword. Its appearance has a black handle. Below the handle was a a tiny sickle, the diviver was a broken cross, the blade itself looked like in poor condition. It was jagged (due to cracks) and had cracks in the middle of the blade. Then he said "I am Kronos, Original Wielder of Galatine"

I spawned Excalibur and he then said lazily "Hmm, it seems this is gonna be a hard fight" he said as he took a battle stance. He charged at me with great speed. I held up my blade to block his incoming attacks. Then he kicked me in the gut, sending me to fly away. I was about to stand up when I saw an incoming beem. He then saw "Galatine's scream". The beam got larger by the second. I quickly stepped to the side to dodge it but the beam manage to hit my right leg.

I fell down and stood up slowly. He then said "Hmm, usualy people would have died by a blast, it seems you're a special person"

I grinned and said "I know I am, but im not going down without a fight! HIDDEN FORM! TWICE CRITICAL!" as I coverd myself in black energy. Then as the energy disappeared, I was in my twice critical form. Then he smiled and said "Nice trick, Hidden Form, Balance Break, Executioner's Head" and witht hat he coverd himself also in black energy, after the energy disappeared, he was now in an armor, but not too much metal. He was wearing a long blue robe, had a breastplate with an axe mark on it. Metal boots, and sharp clawlike gautlents, not shoulder pad and had metal helmet, its style had an opening on the face, but I couldn't see his face, it was all pitch black, then it had horns styled going to the back and had sharp antena on the head pointed backwards also.

Then he said "I don't have Twice critical"

I then gulped, I remember that Lancelot told me, if people doesn't have Twice critical but has Balance break, it means they are a very powerful person. He suddenly disappear. I stood my ground and held up my blade just in case something happens. Suddenly I felt something pierced through my chest, it was Galatine. I knew he was behind me, I grabbed his shoulder and threw him away. I pulled (painfully) Galatine. As I pulled out, I bled more. Then I finaly pulled it out fully. I threw the sword towards Kronos. He stood up and saw his blade incoming towards him at a very fast speed. Then I threw Exclaibur (Twice critical mode) towards Kronos. I suddenly made fists and punched the air. The swords speed gotten fast. I learned how to push and put more pressure on winds.

After it I punched the air at least about 2 times, I was suddenly behind Kronos. "?!" he went. I suddenly cracked his knees. He went down on his knees as he was paralyzed. I went away behind the blade. I grabbed the two sword while on the same speed they were in. I put the swords down and dragged them leaving a trail of lines. I was near Kronos, I raised the blade and aimed them for the chest.

Then I was in an black aura and shouted "IMPALING SPEAR!" as I jumped and held the blade forwards while spinning at a very fast speed. I impaled Kronos on the chest making him spit out blood. After I stopped spining, I pulled out both blades and pointed them both. Then I said "Do you Yield"

He smiled and said "I do" as I let go of the blades. I went back to normal mode and suddenly healed Kronos. He lookes surprised and said "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I don't like killing people" I said as I walked away. I met benny and he said "CONGRATZ BRO! HERE'S YOUR TICKET TO THE SHOP TOURNEMENT!"

I smiled and said thanks and left. I ran home, cant wait to show Mikoto the good news, then as I was at the school gate, I felt something at my chest. I looked down and saw the hole that Kronos made opend up again. Then I realized a fact of Galatine. It kills anyhting it touche, slowly or fast. I ignored that fact and continued jogging towards the hill to reach the top.

After 2 minutes, the pain gotten worst as I finaly reached the door. The barged through in and saw everyone was eating dinner. They looked at me in horror and Suigintou shouted "TAKASHI! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO YO-" she stopped shouting when I showed her a ticket. She came nearer and her eyes widen. Then she showed it to Mikoto. She smiled and said "TAKASHI! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" as she came running towards me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and stood there as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I saw a bright light above me. From the light, came out a man with blonde hair, twelve angle wings, golden colour and was wearing a simple white shirt and pants. He had pure blue eyes and said "Takashi, you're dying you know"

"and you are?" I asked. "Arch-Angle Michael"

I jawdropped and said "Um, im dying?"

"yes, Galatine, it's a weapon not to tempt with, you knew this from the start, yet you still fight? Why?"

" I did it for Mikoto" I replied bravely. Then he smiled and said "you're the wierdest human ever, anyways, come with me to heaven"

I held up my hand and said "may I ask one thing?"

"sure"

"Where is my mother"

"she's in…..hell" he said. My eyes widen and I said "SHE'S DEAD?"

"No, she just lives there"

"How do I get to hell?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and said "Well, you cant, you're already fated to go to heaven, but to go there, you must do a very big sin"

I smirked and said "Forgive me"

"?" he went. I suddenly spawned Gram and Excalibur and drived them into Michaels chest. He staggerd and suddenly shouted in rage "HOW DARE YOU! GO TO HELL!" as a portal appeared below me. The light disappeared and suddenly I was back to reality. "TAKASHI! WHATS GOING ON?!" shouted Suigintou. I pushed Mikoto away and suddenly I was standing ontop of the black swirling portal. Light then said "He's going to hell, either he pissed of Michael or he's just plain bad"

"NO! DON'T GO! YOU CANT DIE YET!" shouted Meme. I smiled and patted her head. then I looked at light and smiled. I then said "Take care of Mikoto for me" as I gave a peace sign and went down. "NO!" shouted Anastasia. She suddenly JUMPED inside the hole with me and we both fell down. My eyes widen and said "NO! GO BACK!"

She came nearer to me while crying then suddenly an angel wings appeared. My eyes widen and said "What th-"

"Michael is my father"

My eyes widen again. Then she brought her teary face and to mine and said "I don't want to lose you….i…..love you" as she kissed me. My eyes widen as suddenly we departed. I fell straight down to hell and the last thing I saw was Anastasia crying while being swiped away by Michael. I suddenly bumped onto a field of grass. I stood up and saw a place, with many fire around and suddenly this person came. He had black hair, wearing a black shirt, black pants and shoes. He had this little horns and said "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUNCHED MICHAEL AND WENT TO HELL?!"

"Um…I want to see my mom"

He facepalmed and laughed "HAHAAHAHA! FOOL! Im satan and welcome to hell. You got balls boy"

"Um…hi mister Satan, I realised hell isnt that bad"

"well, it isnt, people thinks it bad but actually its pretty good"

I smiled and said "Im looking for a person by the name of Athena Hateki, my mother"

He's eyes widen and said "Well, you mean the duchess of hell?"

"WHAT! MY MOM IS A ROYAL OF HELL?!"

"yep, im king, Lilith is queen, then Athena is a Duchess, still haven't decide who would be duke due to Athena not choosing lovers"

I jawdropped and he said "Well, imma go now, good luck finding her"! as he left in a dust of black dust. Hmm, it seems my adventure in hell is just beginning. Anyways, I continued making my way straight forward. After about 2 minute's, I founded myself in some kind of town, there was lots of different people in here, but they had atleast horns or tails.

I walked through the crowd receiving odd glances, I ignored them and walked into this pub or bar of somekind. I went to the person who was cleaning some glasses, who seems to be the bartender. I walked upright to him and said "Um…hello there"

"Hmm, ah, a new comer eh? Welcome to beyond paradise, best bar in hell!" he said. The person was fat, he is bald, caucasian, and was about 2 times of my height, though he does have a tail.

"Right, any Idea on how I could see a person name Athena Hateki?" and at that point, everyone in the bar looked at me. Then he said "Woah there, why would you see that lady, more in fact, a royal anyways?"

"Im her…..son"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the whole bar laughed. I grumbled and left the bar. I was grumbling the whole way when I was hit by something. I fell down and saw the thing thatg bumped me. It was a flaming horse. Then came down from the horse was a person, with a flaming skeleton head, wearing a cowboy hat and a duster coat. He then said "Well now, watch where are you going boy, im brining an important person here!"

I nodded and saw the horse was pulling a carrige. It looked super fancy. Then I asked "Who's inside the carrige?"

"Why it's the Duchess of hell of course!". My eyes widen. I suddenly kicked the door open. At that point, the skeleton guy took out a flaming pistol and pointed at me. The pistol was silver and had a skeleton shape near the trigger. He then said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I ignored him and saw the person inside the carrige. It was my mom, though she looked different, she looked….younger, she now had long hair all the way to her feet, her red eyes looked even more brighter and she was wearing a long black dress, but had a small hole above her breast showing some cleavage. She looked at me and her eyes widen. "TAKASHI!" she shouted happily. I grinned and expected a hug. Instead I got a boot to the face and flew away from the carrige. I stood up and said "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shouted. A crowrd gatherd around us. I shouted back "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING!"

"WELL THEN LETS STOP SHOUTING!"

"WELL YOU STARTED IT!" I shouted back. Everyone sweatdropped and my mom sighed. Then she said "Just get inside the carrige, oh an Blaze, bring us home"

The skeleton guy nodded and I got inside the carrige. After I sat in, I felt the carrige moving. I was about to say something when my mom hugged me and put my face on her breast. She then cried "Oh Takashi, you don't know how I miss you so much!"

"Umm, yeah me too mom" I said as she moved herself away from me. She looked really super damn beautiful. Then I asked "How the heck did you look younger again?"

"well, Hell is a different timeline from the world, in here, if you go inside, your age will reduce to certain age when you are at an age above 40+"

"I see, so how old are you now?"

"Umm….16"

I jawdropped and she giggled. Then I said "So how long have you been in here?"

"6…..thousand years"

"EEEEEH?!"

"no, like I said, it's a totally different timeline, 6 million years in here is only 5 years in the human world"

"hmm, I see, so it means?"

"well, the time here changes all the time, recently its been said that 9 years in here is 3 days in the human world"

"WOW! THINK OF THE THINGS I COULD DO HERE!"

"oh by the way, how did you get here?"

"I was about to die, until I stabbed/punched Michael and he sent me to hell"

Mom hit me on the head and said "And why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see you"

She nodded and said "Well, its nice to see you again my….son"

"its so odd that you call me 'son' now"

"then what do I call you? Takashi….kun?"

I had a bloodynose and said "on second thought, son sounds perfect"

She nodded and said "oh by the way, you'll be meeting your little brothers and sisters"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I shouted. She then said "before you came along, I had a children of my own, the oldest is a boy, about 18 years old, then the second oldest is about 17 years old, finaly the youngest are twins of the age of 15"

"hmm, that means im the oldest?"

"yep, oh! We're here!" she said as she pointed on the window. I instantly jawdrop, there was a huge fucking mansion. She looked at me and said "it looks like you're siblings are waiting, though I might give you a head start"

"?"

"well here's the thing, the oldest of mine is a little bit….stubborn shall we say? Then there is the second, she is the most quiet and finaly the twins, be carefull around them"

"why?"

"after telling story's about you, they have a serious case of bro-con or incestesious feeling towards you"

"well…this might be trouble" I said as I looked outside the window. "I know but just bear it for the moment please?"

I nodded and smiled and said "anything for you mom"

"just be carefull around me too…it need some company" she said quietly. "whats that mom?" I asked. "NOTHING!" she quickly replied. I raised my eyebrow and suddenly felt the carrige stopped. Then I heard Blaze (skeleton guy) said "we're here mistress"

She then said "lets go meet the others", I nodded and the door open my some maids and butlers. Mom came out first, then I heard she said "um guys, I would like to introduce you guys to someone, come out Takashi!"

That was my signal, I came out and heard some gasps. I looked and saw a boy glaring at me, that must be the oldest, he was wearing a butler outfit but minus the black jackets, he had black hair and crimson red eyes. Then next to him was a girl with a blank expression, this must be the second, she had short black hair only to her shoulders, then had dark purple eyes, she was wearing a buttoned up jackets, and short black shirt. Finaly was two little girls smiling at me. The left one was had more….happier expression shall we say? She was had dark brown hair tied in pigtails and it reached all the way to her legs, had eyes like Fang but this time it was crimson red, she was wearing a black strap shirt, while long sleeved black white stripe shirt, then she had a black skirt and also black white striping stockings and black shoes. On the right was a girl with pure blue eyes, she had a blonde hair all the way to her feet, she was wearing this long sleeved white shirt and white skirt, had white and yellow stipped stockings. She seems to be holding a plate of cake.

Then mom said "alright guys! This is your oldest brothers! Takashi!"

"hello there….nee-chan" everyone said. I smiled and said "hello there…my little siblings"

Everyone smiled except the oldest and second. Then mom said "guys! Introduce your'self!"

Everyone nodded and the first introduce himself. He said "I am Nire, you pronounce its as Ny-er, please to meet you…brother"

Then the second came and said in a blank tone "I am….Hime, please to meet you nee-chan"

Then finaly the twins came and said "Hello onee-chan! I am Kuro!" said the brown haired one. "I am Kiri!" said the blonde one. "and we'll be under your care!" said them both in unison. She smiled and said "come here everyone", the looked confused. As they come near, I suddenly hugged everyone. I then smiled and said "its good to meet you guys"

Everyone smiled and I let go of them. Then mom said "okay! Now that everyone has finished greeting! Let me show Takashi around the house! Or would like anyone would like to do that?"

"OOOH OOH! PICK US!" said Kuro and Kiri. "No, I don't trust him with you" said Mom blankly. They pouted and I gave out a sheepish laugh. "How bout you Ni-"

"No" he said already. She sighed and looked towards Hime. She just nodded and said "Come with me Nee-chan"

I nodded and followed her. I heard mom let out a breath of relief. I chuckled and followed Hime around. The house was pretty big.

*after about 2 hours later*

It was finaly the last room on the toppest stair. We had been around the house about 2 hours. She looked at me and said "This is Nee-chan's room, I have been keep it tidy, so please take some rest before dinner. Dinner's at eight"

I nodded and patted her head while saying "Thank you". She blushed and walked away. I open my door and saw my room. it was pretty simple, simple bed, a closet, TV and a fridge. I lied down on my bed and felt right at home. I closed my eyes and fell into a sleep.

*Later*

"Nee-chan…Nee-chan" said a voice. I also felt poking at my cheeks. I open my eyes slowly to see it was Hime. She was poking my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes and said "Yes? What is it?"

"Its dinner time" she said as she stood up and walked away. hmm, I see. Better get ready. After I washed my face and put on fresh clothes (inside the closet there was an exect clothes what I had inside the dorm), I walked downstairs and saw a very big table full of food. I went downstairs and said "Hello guys"

"Hello Nee-chan!" said Kuro and Kiri. "Hi" said Hime and Nire in unison. I smiled and saw mom wasn't here yet. I took a sit about 4 chairs away from Hime and said "Where's mom?"

"Right here!" mom said as she came downstairs. She took a sit and said "Alright guys, I havent got much time because I have work to do!"

"you have to go already?" I asked. "Yep, I have work here! Being Duchess isnt easy you know"

"Right, lets pray!" I said. Suddenly I was hit in the head. I looked around to see Satan floating above me. He then said "This is hell boy, there is no prayers and shit like that"

"Riiight" I said. I saw the others already started eating. I prayed anyways and ate. I heard Satan grumbling and left. "it seems you still have your manners Takashi" said Mom. "Well, you thought me them yourselve when we were above right?"

"oh yeah! How could I forget?" she said as she playfully hit herself in the head. I chuckled and continued eating. I suddenly felt something was wrong. I looked around the table to recive glare's from Hime and Nire.

After dinner, mom suddenly said "OH SHOOT! IM LATE! GOTTA GO GUYS! BYE!" as she kissed my cheeks and left in a hurry. I stood up and said "well, I guess im done, you guys done?" as I looked at them. They seem to be finished when Hime asked "Yes we are? Why do you ask?"

"Well, let me wash the dishes!" and at that point, I felt a shoe from my head. I looked to see a beautiful black haired maid with brown eyes threw a shoe at me…more like it was her shoe. Then she came to me and said "Um…Master Takashi? Please, let us Maids and Butlers wash the dishes for you"

I quickly took all the dishes and walked towards the kitchen while saying "Nah, let me to them, I do this all the time in the human world, plus! Think of it as a day off no?"

She blushed and said "um Ma-"

"Don't call me Master please, just call me Takashi!" I said and I smiled. "KYAAAAAA!" she shouted and started running away. i chuckled and walked away. as I enter the kitchen, there was a gigantic kitchen full of chefs. "oho! Master Takashi!" said a fat man as he was walking towards me. He was like WAY taller than me, he had white skin, a zig-zagged moustache and was wearing a normal chef attire. He said "Master Takashi! Didn't Miss Maria told you NOT to wash the dishes! We do this!"

"um right, Maria is it? Why are you guys so insist on doing the chores in here? Doesn't the others do them?"

"Oh hell (replace Heaven's) No!, we do this!" he said. I saw a name tag which said "fish"

"Um mister Fish?" I asked. "Yes?" he replied. I suddenly put a serious face and said "If you want to keep your job, I suggest you let me do all the dishes"

He suddenly looked scared and said "N-NO! WE LEAVE TO SERVE THE ROYALS!"

"at least let me do my own chores?" I said. He thinked about it and said "Oh fine! But if you get caught, please don't blame us!"

"sure thing, I would never blame a friend" I said as I walked away. mister Fish just scratched his head and walked away. after I washed the dishes, I suddenly grabbed a mop and a bucket, my plan to kill some time now is to clean the house.

After filling the bucket with water and a little soap, I walked to the entrence. I saw Maria came again and said "Mast-"

"Please drop the master thing"

"Um right…Ta-Takashi? What are you doing?" she said. I then replied "well, cleaning the halls of course!"

"why?"

"I like cleaning, please do tell the other maids to remove all the carpets from the house"

She bowed and walked away. I waited about 2 minutes and suddenly the whole house workers came and saw me what I was doing. "great, now that everyone's here! I want to know how do you clean the house!"

A maid came and mopped the floor normaly. I suddenly grabbed the mop from her hand and said "Don't you guys find this boring?"

"Boring?"

"YEAH! Let me show you how to clean the house more fun!"

"How will that be possible" said a voice. I looked around and saw it was Nire and the other siblings watching. I then said "Well you do this!" I said as I went to a very far side of the hall and then started running. Then I stepped on the mop and started sliding the mop. Every jawdropped. I snickerd and said "SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WILL WOR-" I was cut of when I banged a pillar. "But you do need practice" I said as I fell down. I stood up again and said "Alright! Now I want to see you guys doing it!"

Everyone tried to do it but failed. Suddenly something passed me at high speed. It was Maria. I smiled and said "Great work!"

I walked towards my silbings and sat with them. Then Kuro asked "Why do you help them?"

"Well, its not my thing to see people serve me, I prefer doing the things myself. I do it a lot in the human world"

"oooh" went all of them. About 3 hours later, the house was mopped clean. Everyone had a good laugh and I stood up. I turned around and said "What do you use a curreny in here?"

"You use human japanese money" said Hime as she was munching on a cookie. I suddenly took out my wallet and threw my money towards the servents. "M-MASTER?! WHAT IS THIS?!" shouted Maria. "its all for you, use it to have a day off!" I said. All the servents cheered and collected the money. I then came near Maria and gave her a brief case. "Whats this?" she said. "open it" I said.

She open the case and it reaveled loads of money. She suddenly fainted. I chuckled and suddenly open the door. "Master! Where are you going!" shouted Mister Fish. "to the backyard!" I said and left.

I reached the backyard and suddenly sat under a tree. I then took out a picture from my pocket. It was a picture of the student council, it was us having a fun time in the summer festivel. I smiled and suddenly someone said "Nee-chan, who's that?"

I turned around to see all my siblings had followed me. I smiled and said "These are my friends in the human world, I was part of a 'student council'. My role is the caretake of the place. That's why I love doing all the chores myself. You guys should do it to"

"HA! WORK? PATHETIC!" said Nire. I stood up and frowned. I then said "hmm, never mind this, I want to know about you guys!"

They all seem to hesitate to talk to me. Then I sighed and said "Right, so you guys don't wanna talk, well im off to the town"

"whaaaa?!" shouted all of them except Hime. Then Hime said "Can I come?"

"Sure" I said. She walked towards me. "WAIT FOR US!" shouted Kuro and Kiri. Then Nire stood up and followed us. I smiled at them and continued walking. We finaly reached the gate and suddenly a voice shouted "WAIT!"

I turned behind and saw it was Maria. She was panting. Then she breathed and said "Where are you going?"

"to take a stroll on town!" said Kuro. Then she said "Well, as head Maid! I shall followe you guys as a supervisor!"

I nodded and said "Right, lets go!"

Everyone nodded and we left the house. After about 3 minutes walk, we were finaly inisde the town. We then had fun in there, we went to a carnival, then an arcade and some shops. After shopping (the girls by the way) me and Nire was stuck carrying them. I chuckled and Nire groaned. Suddenly there was an explosion. I dropped the shopping carefully and looked behind me. There was a gigantic hole on the shop we were in.

Then I heard a familiar laugh. "KEHEHEHEHE! IT SEEMS YOU ENDED UP HERE!"

"you!" I shouted. That's right, it was mother fucking Caesar. He looked at me and said "KEHE! NICE SISTERS AND MAID YOU GOT THERE! HOW BOUT LEAVING EM WITH ME!"

A tick mark appeared on my head. I suddenly sped my way to him. He saw this and suddenly appeared infront of me and punched my in the gut sending me crashing down.

"MASTER/NEE-CHAN!" shouted the others. I stood up unscathed and said "Don't worry guys, I got this" as I spawned Excalibur. I heard gasps from everyone. Then Caesar grinned creepily and said "LETS GET TO IT BABY!" as he spawned the skyscraper sized bolt again. He unleashed about 5 towards me. I suddenly dodged them and slashed upwards on his shoulder. Instead of staggering and felt pain, he just laughed some more and grabbed my shoulded. He threw me into the air and threw more bolts. I turned around and turned my blade upside down. Then I shouted "WINGS OF LIGHT v2!" as I slashed upwards and shot many white beams. The beams blocked all of the bolts. Suddenly Caesar shouted "NOW!"

I looked confused when I felt something pierced through me. It was a pitchfork. I turned around and smiled while saying "Hello Laura"

She smiled seductivly and said "Hello there Takashi, missed you honey"

"me too" I said as I suddenly disappeared in a flash of white feathers. I re-appeared beside my silbings and said "stand back guys, this people are not normal people"

"But you wound" said Kiri. "Don't worry, I've been through worse" I replied as I coughed blood. Suddenly Hime walked infront of me and said "nobody hurts my Nee-chan"

I smiled at her and held her back. "watch this" I said. "HIDDEN FORM! BALANCE BREAK! UNHOLY JUDGEMENT!" I shouted as I turned to my balance break mode. Everyone gasped once more. Then I heard "KEEHEHEHEHEHE! NICE! HIDDEN FORM! BALANCE BREAK: RIDING THE STORM!" shouted Caesar as a storm coverd him. After the storm left he has fingerles gloves and had one-side gauntlet all the way to his shoulder, then he was wearing those anicent rome robe's. but he still had his black pants.

"Hidden Form! Balance Break: Hell core!" said Laura. She was coverd my black mist. After it disappeared, she still had her hair tied up, but this time she had her Kimono black colour with black butterfly's imprinted on it. Bident looked more jagged and longer. Then I said "Two Balance break? This is gonna be tough"

I rushed towards them, and Caesar spawned a skyscraper black bolt, he threw about 4 towards me while Laura shot black waves towards me. I then shouted "EX!"

I was about 2 meters away from the blast as I shouted "CALIBUR!" as I hit my blade to the blast. Then suddenly happen, Excalibur broke in half. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted as I returned to my normal mode. Laura and Caesar looked confused. I fell on a tree and landed safeley. Laura and Caesar was about to charge towards me when they stopped. I stood up and my eyes widen. They was someone infront of them….it wasn't just anybody, it was Kohta. He said "Laura, Caesar….go back to base"

"Yes sir "They said as they left. Then I glared at him and said "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I didn't do anything, it was your blade that mereley broked by itself, it seems that the blade doesn't like you"

"How can it like m-"

"Look" he said as he pointed infront of me. I looked and my eyes widen. It was a lady. She had this blue robe and a little bit of armor. And she was holding Excalibur in Balance Break Mode. She then said "Takshi…I am…..Saber"

"eh?" I said. She looked towards me with those blue eye and said "I am Excalibur, this is my human form, my name is Saber"

"I don't get it" I said. She sighed and said "I am your sword, I don't like you"

"and why?" I asked. She said "You have to find that for yourself, for now, I am more powerful than you, im gonna kill you"

"eh?" I said. She suddenly held Excalibur on my neck. Then she said "Or not, im cant kill you because God wouldn't allow it. For now im gonna stay as your servent"

I nodded and suddenly fainted due to all this confusing. Kohta then smirked and left the scene.

End of Chapter. If you notice, I put an 'Arc'. From now on, there will be arcs for this fanfic. Oh and I also made Saber from Fate/Stay night appear in this story. I do not own her nor the real characters. I only own this fanfic. My plan is to make Saber into Takashi's Harem.


	12. Chapter 12

Hell Arc

Chapter 7: She Maid my day and School Events!

I woke up inside my room. I stood up and looked around that no one was around. I walked outside and saw Maria carrying a tray of food. She looked towards me and said "Master! Go back to bed!"

"Why?" i asked. "You must stay in bed until you're healthy!" she replied. I nodded a no and said "Maria, I wanna go o-"

I was stopped when she grabbed my arm and forcefully make me sit in the bed. Then she put the tray on lap and said "please stay"

I sighed and said "Fine" as I began to eat. She watched me eat and sat next to my bed. I find her smile super beautiful. Its like a sun rising up. Always making my day.

I suddenly founded her super red. "I-Its that what my smile is like?" she said. "SHIT! DID I SPEAK OUTLOUD!" I shouted. I suddenly ran out of my room. "Master! Wait!" Maria shouted as she lifted her dress and started chasing me. I was obviously faster than her. I ran to the hall way and stopped while catching my breath. "Why are you running?" said Maria as she is suddenly next to me. "MARIA!" I shouted while being shocked.

"why wont you stay in bed? You know you are sick"

"im not sick"

"hmp" she said. Suddenly Saber appeared next to me. She had a change of clothings now. She had a long sleeved white shirt with a dark blue ribbon, matching Dark blue skirt and black stockings and black shoes. She looked towards me and said "Im gonna take a walk"

"Um why?" I asked. "Because I don't like being around your presence" she said blankly. Then I said "How will I get you to like me?"

"Take the test"

"What test?"

"it's a test"

I frowned and said "and if I succed this test?"

"I will like you and you will gain my respect making me usable to you again"

I nodded and said "How do I get to this test?"

"you must enter me" she said. Suddenly I had a bloody nose and Maria gasped. "I-its not like that! You must enter my through another way"

Maria breathed a relief and said "I want to take this test now"

"I don't feel like it" said Saber as she walked. Suddenly I grabbed her shoulder and said "Please take me! I will make you like me!"

"….." went Maria and Saber. I realized what I said and said "Just show me the way"

Saber nodded and took of her necktie. I had a bloody nose while Maria gasped. Then she opend her shirt reavings some cleavage. I saw Saber's size rivels around Mikoto or Anastasia. Then grabbed my head and put my head between her breast. "So soft" I said in my head. "Oh I can also her your thoughts" said Saber. I turned red and she said "Close your eyes and take a deep breath"

I did what she told me to do. Then she said "Hear my voice", I listen to her voice, it was soft and peaceful….i actually find this a little bit erotic. Then suddenly I was coverd by a flash of white light.

I suddenly find myself in this black forest of some kind. I stood up and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and my eyes widen. It was a person in my balance break armor and holding black Excalibur. Then I said "You are"

"Your darkside" he replied. He then said "so you are here for the test?"

"Yeah"

"Better do it fast boy, Sabers gonna die"

"WHAT?! EXPLAIN TO ME!" I shouted in rage. He then replied "Well, when a weapon doesn't like its user, their human form will make some distance between them, making the weapon weaker. Soon they will dies. Seeing how Saber hates you right now….you have about….4 minutes"

"alright, tell me how to pass so I could get on with it"

Then he said "Its simple…Accept your dark blade, embrace your darkside" as he rushed towards me. Before he reached me, I pressed something inside my poket, it was my reader, I made into time limit mode so I know the minute's I have left.

Then he rushed towards me with black aura and shouted "BLACK EX! CALIBUR!" as he slashed his sword upwards sending a gigantic black beam towards me. I was to slow to dodge it. I got hit in the leg. Then my darkside appear infornt of me and said "DARK ARMS!" as he lifted his hand into the air. Then a gigantic hand made out of darkness grabbed me. It threw me very far away. as I was flying away, my darkside rushed towards me with great speed. Then he was about to stab me when I suddenly wraped my legs around his head. I spin around and grabbed his waist. I suddenly flipped backwards doing a sesmic toss. I crashed his head into the ground making him pin down. I sat ontop of him and started rapidly punching him on the chest breaking apart the armor.

Finaly about 2minutes later the reader vibrated and said "2 MINUTES LEFT".

I finaly breached the armor. Seeing I have no power, I kept on punching. Suddenly I hit something soft. I grabbed the soft thing and my darkside moaned. My eyes widen and I stood up while shouting "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Suddenly I didn't see my Darkside. It was a beautiful women in broken armor. She looked at me and blushed while saying "Its seems my real gender is caught. My name is Kira, your dark side"

As she switch into twice critical mode. She had long black hair her feet and had yellow eyes. Suddenly she switched back to Balance break mode fully healed. Then she said "Shall we continue?"

"I don't fight a wome-" I was inturrupted when the reader said "50 SECONDS MORE!"

My eyes widen and suddenly ducked when I dodged an incoming sword.

I suddenly started running while trying to think what was the test's goal. Then the beeper said "20 seconds!"

I stopped running and smacked my head. I suddenly turned around while saying "Well…its my end!"

As Kira looked surprise. She stabbed me and kept driving the blade fully. I gritted my teeth in pain. As she was near me, I hugged her and she said "I see…you have passed. Saber is safe"

I just stood there. Kira looked at me in worries now. I just smiled at her while blood ran down my mouth. I kissed her forehead and said "How do I get back?"

She pointed towards a black portal. I let go of the hug. I still had black Excalibur inside me. I felt something enter my heart. I pulled out the blade. Then Kira said "Sorry"

I orderd her to come near me. She came as I was near the portal, before I left, I kissed her on the cheeks and said "Its okay"

She blushed and waved a goodbye. I fell inside the black portal and everything black out. I suddenly open my eyes to find something soft in my face. I looked up was a panting Saber. I suddenly let myself of her and saw her very tired. Must been tired using all the strenght. I carried her bridal style and put her in my bed. Then I saw Maria sleeping outside my door. I just smiled and put her in one bed with Saber. I left them both into a sleep and went to search for someone who cant tend to my wounds.

I slowly walked around the halls of the house and suddenly heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Maria with a worried face. She saw my wound and her eyes widen. I was about to say something when I dropped into my knees. My eyes was closing slowly when I felt softness on my head. Maria put my head into her lap and said "Master! Don't die on me!"

I smiled weakly and said "D-Don't c-call me m-master". She smiled then said "We must get you into a doctor!"

"No time" I said as I was about to close my eyes fully. Then I heard she said "Please forgive me" as she kissed me. My eyes widen. Suddenly I felt my wound healing up and all my pain going away. after healing, we both departed leaving a small trail of salive. She quickly stood up and ran away somewhere. I stood up and looked confused myself.

Then Mom came upstairs and said "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" I said. Mom smiled evily and said "Maria likes you! Oooh a new member to your Harem!"

"SHHHHH!" I hissed as I coverd her mouth with my hand. She nodded and said "Ooooh, have you made any movements to anyone?"

"Um…no"

"What? Why?" she asked. I then reply "Well…what if they don't like me in return?"

"hmm….this doesn't have anything to do with Mikoto does it?" she said. My eyes widen and I started to walk away. my mom looked confused and but shrugged it off. I went to the roof of the house and sat there alone. Though I still didn't know, I wonder how are the others doing up there?

Meh, just hope they have a happy life. I then stood up and decided to renew my goal. Instead of finding a way to go back to the human world, I decided to get stronger.

I hopped down from the roof and went to in search of a person.

*3 days later*

I was currently walking in this abandon forest. I suddenly founded this shack. I knocked on it and I heard a person said "FUCK OFF!"

I frowned and kicked the door open. "Hello Mister Blaze" I said calmly. He looked at me (though he doesn't have eyeballs) and said "What the fuck do you want kid?!"

"I wanted to asked a question"

He facepalmed and said "You came here, all the way here, to kick my door down, and want to ask me A FUCKING QUESTION?!"

"Well…yes"

He sighed and said "Alright, what'cha need kid?"

"im searching for someone who can train me for my powers"

"depends whats your power" he said as he sipped down a coffee (It didn't go through him)"

"im an Original type weapon Wielder, Excalibur"

He suddenly spit out his coffee and said "SHIT KID! I know a person!" as he stood up. He suddnely whistle and his flaming horse came again. "woah there, War" said Mister Blaze. "War? Isnt that the horse of the apocalypse Horserider?"

"Well, lets just say I use to be one of em, hop on kid"

I nodded and sat on war. And I was surprised I didn't burnt of my butt. "HYAAAH! Shouted Mister Blaze as War neighed and off we went flying. After about 30 minutes, we landed in this waterfall. "Well, this is as far as I can go, search a person called "Alice in Wonderland" and you she shall guide you"

"I see, thank you Mister Blaze"

"Oh by the way, a little gift in case you got lost….you know how to ride a horse right?"

"Sure" I said wondering what will he give me. Suddenly he guided War towards me and he said "War, this here person is your new owner"

"Eh?" said me. Suddenly War grunted and stood up. He changed form into this little girl, about shorter than Meme, VERY long black hair, had black shirt and skirt. She seems to be barefooted. She looked at me with those crimson eyes and pointed at me while saying "Why him Mister?"

"Because,…..well I don't know, I just have a good feeling on this here boy, plus you can finaly have a happy life"

"But im already Happy!" she comlpained. Then I said "If she doesn't want to come with me, its okay"

"Sorry Kiddo, I already gave you the deed, so that means no take backs!" he said as he suddenly disappeared. War pouted and said "lets get one things straight, if you even touch me! I will kill you"

I raised my arms and said "Okay, sure". "Good" she said, we then both walked down through the waterfall (we didn't get wet) and saw a very big cave. Though there was only a giant hole in the middle. I looked down and saw a very cute sleeping girl. She had long blonde hair, wearing this blue dress with a white apron. She was sleeping peacefuly.

Suddenly a string of hair from her went up and she was instant awake. "OH NOES! STRANGERS INS MYS PLACES!"

"um why do you keep speaking with 's' on every sentence"

"Oh just kidding, I don't do it muchs"

"right, I was told by mister Blaze that you could help me"

"Hows can I helps you?"

"well…im trying to get stronger, im a Weapon Holder Type Original: Excalibur"

"Ah, Excalibur…havent seen her in ages"

"how old are you?" I suddenly asked. "Human age? 17. Real Age? You don't want to know"

"Riiight. So are you gonna help me?"

"Suures! just step outside!" she said as she suddenly split the waterfall in half. I jaw drop a little but stopped. Soon 3 of us stepped outside the waterfall and the girl said "Little girl, please sit on the rock over there"

War nodded and sat down there. The girl put some kind of barrier around her and said "with this you cant gets hurt!"

War just nodded and took out a book she got from nowhere. Then the girl said "Right, forgot to introduce myself! my name is Alice! Nice to meets you!"

I nodded and said "Takashi Hateki, Weapon Holder Type Original Wielder: Excalibur"

"I see, Takashi! I do not excpect you to survive this training!"

"and how long will this training take?"

"about 6 – 10 Hell years"

"I see, then it means its only a couple of days in the Human World right?"

"Yeps!"

I nodded and spawned Excalibur and said "I am ready….Teacher"

"alright! First thing, don't call me Teacher, just call me Alice!"

I nodded and she continued "Today I want to teach you a special form of the weapon user, its called Release Form"

"Release Form?"

"Yes Release Form, it's a special form to Weapon users, its unleashes about 150% power from the weapon, this form can only be achieved by other years of intensive training OR reaching Hidden Form Balance Break, though likes its previous Form, it also has Twice Critical and Balance Break"

"I see, is there any forms stronger than this?"

"well there is about 1 or 2 more forms higher than this, but I only know 1 level above that. Higher than that, I do not know"

I nodded and said "so you're gonna teach me Release Form?"

"Yes, only this time, it wont be as easy as Lancelot's and Arthur's training"

I gulped a little and suddenly she took out this Lance that looked familiar. She then said "I am the previous user of Blutgang, but after I gave my Weapon away, I created a weapon called Shishkebab"

"…" went me and War. "what? I likes Shishkebab!" she pouted. I chuckled and she noticed this. She suddenly slammed her lance downwards towards me and the ground vibrated at the same time sending out rapid firestorms at least 600 meters blast radius. I was obiously caught in and was instantly K.O'd.

Alice came to me and said "We'll try again tomorrow!"

"NO!" I shouted as I forced myself to stand up again. She looked back in surprise. Then she said "alright, if that's what you want, than I'll go agains!"

I nodded and readied myself as she rushed towards me. She thrusted her lance towards me and I ducked. I then tried to slash her torso from below but she quickly stepped backwards. I took this chance to speed my way towards her. I stretched my leg to speed up when I heard….

SNAP

My knee just snap. I instantly fall down and groaned in pain. "AAAAAUUUGH!" I shouted in pain, Alice came near me and said "hmm, it seems you have forced your physical limits over the wall, we shall stop for today"

"no..i mu-" I was inturrupted by Alice slamming me in the head with her feet. I was instantly Knocked out.

*3rd Person POV*

War looked at Takashi with a bored face after he lose. She stood up and said "Hey Ms Alice!"

"Yes?"

"Is he gonna be alright? Or I have to take care of him?" War said in an annoyed tone. Alice smiled and said "Oh noes! You donts needs to do anythings! I gots it!"

War nodded and continued reading her book. Alice then dragged Takashi into her cave. War saw this as the barrier disappeared. She followed Alice in and saw Alice dragging Takashi into a hidden room. she followed and saw this hotspring. "wow" War said. It was a crystalize Hot spring, the water came down from a very long pipe.

She walked in and saw Alice putting Takashi in the water. "Wont he drown?" War asked. "Nah, it's a special healing Hot Spring! It heals all injuries, though the greater the wound, the longer. At my guess it will take Takashi abouts 1-3 hours"

War nodded and walked away. "Wonts you stays?" asked Alice. War looked back and said "Why?"

"I thoughts you with Takashi?"

"Well I am, I just don't like him…he's…."

"He is?"

"Never mind, I'll wait outside" War said walking away. she sat at a rock and started reading her book.

*Takashi POV Next Day*

I opend my eyes to find myself in a bed. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Then I realised I was naked. "SHIT!" I shouted and started to look for my clothes. Then I noticed them beside me. I sighed a relief and put them on. I smelled nice which means somebody must have cleaned me….someone did? I shivered at the thought. I walked outside and founded myself inside the waterfall cave. I walked outside the cave and sunlight rays hit my face. I coverd my eyes with my hand and continued walking. I then saw War sleeping on a rock. She seems to be drooling. She looks cute in her sleep. I picked her up and put her in my bed while tucking her in. I walked away and heard she talked in her sleep "Touch me…*snore* again and I will..*snore*….Kill you….zzzz"

I quickly nodded and walked outside. I decided to take a walk, though I noticed Alice wasn't around. About 2 hours of walking, I founded myself on the Hell Town again. I walked around the streets looking for something to do, then I spotted Maria was talking to a shopkeeper. I walked behind her and whisper to her ear "Boo"

She shouted "KYAAAA!" while grabbing my head and slammed me down on the hard ground. People stared at us. She opend her eyes and said "M-MASTER TAKASHI! IM SORRY! IM SORRY IM SORRY!" rapidly. I stood up while rubbing my head and said "I-its okay, wow I didn't know you were that strong"

She blushed and said "Um….do you mind helping me do shopping today? IF you want that it"

I smiled and said "Why I would love to help you", she blushed again and took out a basket from nowhere and said "Great! Follow me!" as she started walking. I smiled and followed her.

Then I spend the rest of the day with Maria shopping, going back to the house and cooking dinner. I decided to go back to the house on weekends and go over to training on week days, it was Saturday today anyways.

I served the foods and sat down while waiting for everyone to come in. about 2 minutes later, everyone came down and said "wow, what dinner, who cooked this?"

I then said "It was me", Kuro and Kiri then shouted "FOOOOOOOOD! FOOO-"

TONK!

They both were hit in the head by Hime. Then she said "Do not act like that, it is very childish and un-lady like"

"Well. At LEAST WE DON'T SPEND THE DAY READING LOVE NOVELS!" shouted Kuro and Kiri. Hime turned red and said "come….here….."

"KYAAAA! NEE-CHAN!" shouted Kuro and Kiri while running from a rage quitting Hime. Nire sighed and sat down while saying "Honestly, can you guys be more mature?"

"Hmp!" said Hime while sitting down. "Teehee" giggled Kuro and Kiri, then mom came in from the front door and said "Guys im ho- FOOD!" she shouted and instantly sat down. Hime facepalmed and Nire sighed. I chuckled and patted Himes head while saying "You'll get used to it"

We prayed before eating (Which Satan still complains) and after that, we ate in peace. After dinner, I picked up all the plates and washed the dishes (which Maria and Mister Fish still complained about).

After washing the dishes, I headed towards the roof and sat up there. I always loved the night view, it brings me to peace you know? Anyways as I lied down there, I heard Maria shouting my name from below. "Master! Where are you?"

I peered through the roof and saw her looking for me. Oh god this is funny. I snickered very soft and Maria instantly looked at me. "MASTER!"

"WHA!" I shouted as I fell backwards. She was suddenly next to me. "Master! Its not good to be out here at the night!"

"well here's the thing….in fact, 2 things. 1, stop calling me Master and 2, I love the night view!"

"What vi-" I cut of Maria my grabbing her head and showed her to the city nightlights. She blushed a bit but looked surprised and amazed. "Wow, this is a beautiful scenery"

I let go of her head and said "Told ya, now why don't you sit here with me and enjoy the view?"

"Oh no, I cant do that"

"Why not?"

"Mistress will kill me for that!"

"You mean Mom? Why would she kill you?"

"I don't know…."

"you just don't wanna be up here with me?" I said as I stood up. She looked away and I nodded. I hopped down from the roof and said "Well….im going"

"To where?" she asked as she hopped down also. "To train of course, after I finish training, im searching a way to go back into the human world!"

She looked a little sad and said "Can I just ask one thing? Not as a Maid but as a friend"

"Sure thing" I said wondering what will she ask. "Will you go out with me?"

"…..Eh?"

*Couple of Days Later*

I was currently training with Alice again with War watching. I still rememberd what Maria asked couple of days ago. Well…. I don't wanna talk about it right now. Anyways, Alice was not using Shishkebab today which is a great relief.

"Takashi? You seem distracted?" said Alice. I looked towards her and said "No im not, just thinking, anyway, lets continue"

She nodded and suddenly spawned Shishkebab. I groaned and she charged towards me. I ducked just in time before she hit me, then I kicked her on the stomach sending her to fly, I jumped and went nearer to her. Then she said "Flaming Torrent!" as she snapped her fingers and a gigantic pillar of flame came out, I dodged it and kept on rushing towards her….then I realized something…I cant fly. I was currently falling down when Alice sped her way to me and prepared Shishkebab. She pointed it towards me and the lance ignited into flames. I then shouted "HIDDEN FORM BALANCE BREAK: UNHOLY JUDGEMENT!" as I transformed into my Balance Break mode and blocked the lance with Excalibur. I hit the ground but kept blocking. Then suddenly….

CRACK!

SNAP!

I looked at Excalibur as it shatterd….."WHAT THE HEEELLLL?!" I shouted as I transformed into normal mode. Alice then said "Hmmm…it seems your blade is weak, we'll need to smith it"

"And how do we do that?" I said as Excalibur disappeared. Then she said "War!" and War came beside her and said "Will you take Takashi to Mister Nido please?"

"Wha- ME?! WHY ME?! WHY MUST IT BE HIM?! WHY ME?!" she quickly complained. I groaned and said "Alright, just give me the location and I shall go by myself or something.

Alice looked at me and said "Oh noes, you need War for this, you need to go through dimensions, to meet the creator of Weapons himself"

"Eh? Why the creator of Weapons himself?"

"Well…he oviously created Weapons, and he's the only one who can fix an original standard Weapon anyways"

I nodded and looked at War. She groaned and suddenly said "No touching" as she ignited her feet. Then I was engulfed by fire. I was currently floating. I looked to myside and saw War looked different, she had crimson red hair now and was naked but the flames coverd most of her parts. She looked towards me and suddenly spawned clothes. She had a red t-shirt and matching red skirt, while going barefooted. She then said "Don't. Look"

I quickly nodded and suddenly she said "Flaming Traverse!" as we both were engulfed by blue flames. About 10 seconds later, we were in a house, it had no windows nor doors, only an anvil, a lava pit and several smithing tools.

Then someone said "Well well, Hello War"

"Hello Mister Nido"

I looked behind and saw a young man, he had short white hair, but was a little bit messy (like Near from Death note), he was wearing a black shirt and long black pants but rolled up below the kness, wearing slippers. Then he put on this black robe and said "Who's the kid?"

War put her flames away turning back to her black hair mode and said "This Pathetic person is Takashi Hateki, Weapon user type Original"

"WOW! FINALY SOMEONE AWES-"

"he broked his sword"

"oh….laaaaaaaaaameeee" he quickly said. He looked at me with bored eyes and said "So boy, I am Nido….WAIT! NIDO ISNT MY NAME! DAMMIT ALICE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THAT NAME?!"

Me and War sweatdropped as she said "Wait…so what's you're name all this time?"

"Odin"

"…" I went. "EEEEEEEEHHH?!" I shouted. He looked towards me and said "hmmm….have I seen you before? Oh wait! You're my little girls ex-boyfriend arent ya?"

"wha? I never dated her" I said. Then he looked surprised and said "Well….she is currently dating some white haired kid now"

My eyes widen and then said "Could you just fix back my blade?"

"Well sure….give me 2 days, in the mean time, wait here"

I nodded and sat in the corner alone. Then War said "What's wrong with you?"

"nothing…" I replied, I didn't keep eyes contact. Then she said "Well…you wanna go back home first?"

"Sure…whatever" I said. She frowned and said "You gotta move on…so what if she had a boyfriend now right?"

"Um….Yeah….YEAH! who care's! I will now forget all about the earth during my time in here! I shall vow myself to get stronger!"

She nodded and said "Grab my shoulder"

"I tho-"

"do it or fly again"

I quickly nodded and grabbed her shoulder. She ignited herself and we left mister Odin's smith house. Later after leaving the forest, I came back into the household.

Then I spotted Maria. I qucikly ran to her and said "MARIA!"

She looked towards my direction and said "Yes Ma-"

I cut her off as I grabbed her shoulder. "M-MASTER?!" she quickly said, everyone around the house and saw us. Then I said "Remember when you asked me out?"

She blushed and nodded. I then turned a little red and said "I….I…I ACCEPT!"

"….." everyone went. "EEEEEEHHH?!" then they went. I looked at Maria who was now red as a tomato. She quickly fainted. I then looked at everyone and said "Is that a yes?"

"OHOHOHO! OF COURSE IT'S A YES!" said Mister Fish as he came out from the kitchen with a big cake. "NOW! WE PARTY FOR MASTER TAKASHI!"

"HAAIII!" everyone went and we partied all night long until the next day. Tomorrow I decided not to go training.

*Next Day*

I woke up inside my room feeling freshed up. Then suddenly Mom came through the door and said "YES! Honey I got it!" as she hugged me. "Got what mom?" I said sleepily. "you're school form! You're schooling in hell now!"

"shit" I quietly cursed. Mom hit me on the head and said "No cursing! Now put on your clothes and go to this location!"

I nodded and stood up and went inside the bathroom to shower. So I have a school life in here to huh? Hope everyone up there have a fun time.

*Later*

I was currently walking towards a very big building. It had a sign which said 'Cross Academy'. It was roughly the same size as Saint Arturex, anyways I made my way in and met an old man, he was short, wearing a black kimono and had a bald head. then he said "Hello there Mister Takashi, this is your first day no? I am Nura, the principal of Cross Academy"

"H-Hello Gramps?"

"Gramps? Ha, please do call me that from now on if you feel comfortable"

"Thank you gramps"

He smiled and said "since class havent started, you're class is on the 3rd floor, class 9-A"

I nodded and rushed towards my class. After founding it, I saw not much people was on the class, though some of them looked at me, I took a sit and sat my bag below my leg. After 30 minute's, the whole class was full and talking. Then a someone came throught the door, everyone cheered. i looked towards the person, it was a female, she was very beautiful, she had black hair and brown eyes, wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a red necktie, then wearing a black skirt and black stockings with black shoes. She looked at me and blushed instantly. She picked a sit beside me and the whole class shouted "EEEH?! SHE'S SITTING NEXT TO THE NEW BOY! WE MUST KILL HIM LATER!"

I sweatdropped and ignored them. Then suddenly I felt an uneasy aura. Came inside the room was a girl with short pink hair, one of her eyes was coverd by her eyes, then she had this crimson red eyes, was wearing a black strap shirt, under the shirt was a long sleaved stripped red and light red shirt, wearing a matching black skirt while having also a red and light red stockings with black shoes. Then she had a blank expression but I could tell from the face which said "I'll kill you all"

Then she sat down and everyone sat down. She then said "Hello class, I am Ms Lucy. Im telling you this because we have a new student" as she pointed at me. I stood up and went to the board. Then I said "H-Hello class, my name is Takashi Hateki"

Then a student shouted "HATEKI?! THE SAME NAME AS THE ROYAL? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH IMPOST-" he was cut off as his head flew and crashed through the window, then I looked at Ms Lucy. She looked at me and said "Hmm..Hateki…..Call me Lucy"

"Y-Yes Ma'am" I quickly replied. Then Lucy said "Take your sit, class is about to start"

I took my sit again…then I said "Who's going to do something about the bo-"

"ME!" said Satan as he appeared out of nowhere, he dragged the body, mopped the floor and left the class like nothing happen. I nodded and looked at the board, the actually teached everything the same like in earth.

*Later at lunch*

I was currently sitting under a tree in the courtyard, people was avoiding me, and my stomach grumbled. "dammit stomach, I forgot to take breakfirst AND bring food to school"

Suddenly I felt someone beside me. It was that popular girl at the class. She then said "T-Takashi"

I looked at her cute face and said "Yes?"

Everyone in the courtyard gasped. Then the girl took out something wrapped, it was square-shapped.

My eyes widen and said "Oh my god, is that a bento?"

"Y-Yes, I made it myself for you" as she handed it to me while blushing. "THANK YOU!" I shouted as I grabbed the food and gobbeled down the food. Then I saw her sitting next to me…Meh, The foods good to notice.

Then suddenly she put a finger on my cheeks. I looked at her with my eyes widen. Everyone gasped again. Then she said "You got a little rice there" as she plucked it out. Then I said "Why are you helping me?"

"Because…im…you're girlfriend right?"

"…." Me and everyone went….Wait….if she is my girlfriend…that means…."MARIA!" I shouted. She blushed and said "You seriously didn't notice?"

"B-But…you look super cute in a normal outfit!"

"W-Well…just for today, but tomorrow im going back to my normal attire"

"Woah, you cant just go to school with a maid outfit!"

"Well….i can" she said as she stood up. After eating, I wrapped the bento box again and said "Fuaaah, you have a nice cooking Maria"

"T-Thank you" she said while blushing again. I grabbed her hand causing her to yelp a little. Then I said "Lets go explore the school!" as I begin walking. I received glare's from other students and I grinned. Maria smiled a little while blushing as we walked around the school.

*Later*

I had already explored the school…only about 3%. Maria told me the school was build very big. It was almost 4th period and I had to rush back. I said goodbye to Maria and dashed off to my classroom. I noticed this school doesn't have their own school uniform, which is like Saint Arturex. Anyways, I managed to reached the class…barely. It was now history period. I walked inside and saw no one was inside the class. I looked at the watch it was exactly 4th period. Then I heard a crowd of cheering. I looked behind to see a crowd of people moving in a normal pace….seems to be following someone. Then Maria came next to me and said "hmm, it seems the most popular girl our school is heading our way"

"Most popular? I thought you were" I quickly replied. She nodded and no and said "Oh no, im only the 2nd most popular, but this lady, she is the strongest and most beautiful girl in our school….though her attitude is like an odinary bitch"

I nodded and suddenly the crowd opend up and I jaw dropped at the person. She had long white hair to her feet, had white cat ears and pure yellow eyes, wearing a short sleeved white shirt, with a red necktie, had black skirt and black stockings with black shoes. She looked towards me and I suddenly remember someone. I then said "Meme?"

Her eyes widen and then slapped me across the cheeks. She then said "Hmm…how do you know my little sister?"

My eyes widen again and then frowned. Then I replied coldly "Are you one of the people who threw Meme away?"

"Threw her? Me? I would never throw my dear little sister away, I was thrown away by my parents as well"

I then nodded and then said "Well, im going"

Then people gasped and said "How dare he doesn't bow down to her!"

I turned behind and said "Why would I bow down to her?" and then continued walking with Maria at my side. Then suddenly a student charged at me with a fist while shouting "DIE!"

I put my hands inside my pocket, ducked and kicked him in the head. "OOF!" he went as he tumbled down. "Nyahahaha! You're pretty good!" said…."Whats your name?" I quickly asked.

She bowed herself and said "My name is Misaki! Nice to meet you Nya~". I had a little bloody nose, she speaked so cute!

STEP

I suddenly felt something step on my foot VERY hard. I looked to my side and saw Maria smiling with a dark aura. I quickly ran inside the class and took a sit. Maria sat next to my right. Suddenly Misaki took a sit at my left. Maria had another dark aura. I sweatdropped and said "Why me?"

*Later*

It was our second break again, I then decided to explore the courtyard and canteen. As I walked out of the classroom, Maria came and said "What are you gonna do now?"

"well, im gonna explore the school, maybe join a….do your school have clubs?"

"depends which clubs?"

"well, Im not talking about those partying clubs, im talking about clubs who does activities"

"Why yes we do, which would you like to join?" she said. "could you give me a list on which clubs you have?"

She nodded and suddenly took out a long list from nowhere, she handed it to me and I nodded and said "Thank you"

She blushed and said "I-its okay". I smiled and looked at the list, they had lots of human type clubs like cooking, soccer, basketball.

I folded the list and decided to see the canteen. I walked about 2 levels below me and saw a sign which said 'canteen'. I then walked towards the direction and saw a massive canteen, it was like those malls but 10 times bigger. Then I walked inside and lots of people looked at me. I ignored them and saw a lady serving food. I walked towards her and said "Are you the lunch lady?"

"Why yes I am, my name is Kyouko, what can I do for you?" she replied. She was a beautiful lady, had short blone hair tied in pigtails, wearing a red hat, had golden eyes and soft white skin. She was wearing a sleeve-less white shirt, with cleavage showing her large breast (around Miktoto and Anastasia size…maybe a little bigger than them), had this white gloves and short white skirt, wearing red stockings and white boots.

She smiled at me and I replied "Oh, I was just wondering is this where I apply for the cooking club?"

She instantly smiled again and hugged me. "OH THANK YOU FOR APPLYING! You're the first perosn to apply for this, normally people or suprisingly girl, arent intrested in cooking!"

I blushed and said "Well, I decided to join this because cooking in my hobby"

"You already know how to cook?"

"Uh, yes"

"GREAT! Now we both can help each other!, as your first job, cook for the school!"

"how come I already got my first job?"

"Well, its already about 2 years since they started the club project in our school, and it had been 2 years since my club hasn't been noticed, I want to make this club famous in our school!"

I smiled at her ambition, then I said "Where can I find an apron?"

She smiled and said "Use mine!" as she threw her apron at my face. I smelled the scent, she smelled like vanilla, it was very nice to smell. I think I could smell this all day. Then I saw Kyouko blushing. My eyes widen and said "DID I THINK OUTLOUD AGAIN?!"

She just nodded and walked somehwere. I facepalmed and then decided to start cooking. I think I should start with my simple omlette or something. I walked towards the fridge and opend it. The fridge suddenly had every single ingredient known to man. I jawdropped and then said "Imagine the thing's I could cook with this!"

I picked around like 26 eggs, and placed them carefully on the table. Then I cracked my knuckles and started cracking them. After cracking all the eggs into a bowl (a very big bowl by the way), I put them in a very big pan and started cooking.

Then Kyouko came and said "Wow, I didn't know what those oval thingies are for"

"Wait, what have you been using to cook then?"

"I didn't, I bought em"

I chuckled and then she pouted. After 30 minutes, I had already prepared 26 plates of omlette. Then I used a small fan to fan (yo dawg) the smell of the omlette to the canteen. In about 30 seconds later, lots of students came to out stand and said "What is this smell coming from this horrid place?"

I saw Kyouko was about to cry and I said "Look, if you want to buy this omlette, I suggest you don't talk about the place"

Then they walked away. hmm. "This calls for a plan" I said. Suddenly I called Maria and she was instant beside me. Then I whisper something into her ear and she nodded, she changed into her maid outfit and took the plates and served them.

I saw Kyouko looking at me with a confused face. I smiled and said "This is what I call a serving, its what I do in the human world"

She nodded and saw the students eating. Suddenly one of them shouted "THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING THING I EVER TASTED! I WANT MORE!" as he rushed towards me and threw money at my face. I smiled and begin to cook more. More students came and order stuff. Then suddenly one of them said "Is there anything else you can cook?"

I bowed and said "I shall show you human cuisine!" as I begin cooking multiple dishes at once while Maria sitted everyone in highspeed and begin taking orders. Kyouko was happily giggling and helped me while also tended to the money like a cashier.

*about several days later*

It has been several days since I helped the cooking club, though no one applied to join the club, many did order food and took cooking lessons. Kyouko was happy like a little school girl getting candy. Maria even applied to join as the role of the 'Maid'.

I was now currently sitting under a tree, I remember the times with my friends in the upper world. I missed them too, though I did vow not to think of them during my time in here.

Then suddenly something ringed on my pocket. I took out the buzzing reader. It showed this on the screen.

ALERT! ALERT! WEAPON USER DETECTED!

I put the reader in my pocket and followed the beeping sound. Then I arrived to see Kyouko putting some kind of poster. I went near her and said "Hey Kyouko"

"Oh…um hello Takashi."

"so, what'cha doing?"

"im putting the annual poster of our schools tournement"

"What tournement?"

"Oh yeah, you're new here. Here let me explain, every year, we have this event where a school will vs another school. We fight via weapon users, mostly its against created weapon user, though they look dum, we always ended up in last place because we lack the weapon user"

I nodded and said "Where do I apply to fight for out school?"

Hey eyes widen and said "You're a weapon user?"

"well…yeah, but I wont tell you what standard I am"

She nodded and then said "Go to the office of the newspaper club, they will assign your name"

I nodded and said "Thanks!" while walking away. I made my way to the newspaper club, which was next to canteen. As I enter, I saw only 2 people sleeping on a table. One was male, he had black hair, wearing glasses and had brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, under a button up jacket, and had a logo of a newspaper. Then had dark brown long pants and wearing brown shoes.

The other was a female, had long black hair, wearing this golden ornament on her head, wearing a dark purple kimino, but slid down to see her shoulders and show cleavage of her breasts. Then had black high heels. She also had this black fan on her hand.

Then I knocked on the door. Suddenly the male stood up and adjusted his glasses. He looked at me and said "Applying?"

"Um…yeah"

Suddenly the female stood up and yawned. She looked at me and said "is this person applying?"

"Y-Yes my Lady" the male said. She looked at me and went near me and said "Well, it seems there is only 4 people applying, making you our 5th person, enough to make an official team!"

I nodded and then the male came with a list. He gave me a pen and said "Sign over here" as he pointed at a black area. I looked at the list and saw this name:

Kyouko last name unknown

Maria Last name unknown

Sora Tachibana

War Last Name unknown

Finaly my name was last on the list. I was surprised that War also schooled…in this school. Then he took the list away, and nodded. Then he took out this phone and clicked a button and with that everyone on the list appear infront of me. Maria had eyes widen and said "Takashi? What are you doing here?"

I grinned and said "Well….i always wanted to fight for something, I never fought for a school before"

She nodded and said "Just don't get hurt out there okay?"

"Yeah you to" I replied as I kissed her cheeks. She blushed and suddenly the lady in kimono said "Ahem, now that everything is settled, let me introduce my self. My name is Lilia Lilith, and this person here had no name, though I just call him Ren"

I nodded and said "Lilith? Do you happen to know the queen of hell?"

"well….actually I am the queen"

I wasn't surprised by this. I nodded and then Ren said "What shall this team be named? We need a name to represent out school no?"

Everyone started thinking and then War said "five leafed clover?"

Everyone nodded in agreement in that. I then said "YOSH! LETS DO THIS FOR OUR SCHOOL!"

"HAI!" everyone said and with that suddenly a flaming bus came to our way.

*2 weeks later of preparing*

I was waiting with the rest of the 5 leafed clover, on our school entrence. Then Lilith and Ren came, she then said "alright guys! Here we go. For our school!"

"HAI!" everyone replied and with that a flaming bus came. The door open and reaveled Mister Blaze. He smiled and said "alright kiddo's! you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded and got on the bus. He drove and the bus FLEW. I was awestruck by the awesome things of hell. Then after 3 minute's of flying, we landed in an area full of buses. Then we got off and I saw a giant Arena. I could hear the cheering from outside.

I gulped a little until Ren grabbed my shoulder and said "Don't worry, I trust you guys we can win!"

I nodded and we walked inside the Arena. As I enter, I saw lots of people laughing at us. I told everyone to ignore them. We reached our 'dress room'…..more like garbage. It only had 3 lockers, 2 showers with no cover. Then I said "How are we gonna prepare?"

Then Lilith smiled seductivly and said "How bout we shower together?"

I had a bloody nose and so did Ren…..then I realised something. "hey where is this Sora?"

Lilith stopped smiling and said "Oh yeah! He should be here in about…..now!" and with that a person came crashing through the wall. It was a male, he had this orange hat with poingting horns, had also goggles on the hat. he had brown hair, brown eyes which was closed, wearing a short sleeved white shirt with an untied red necktie, had lots of arm bands and was wearing this short black pants which reached below the knees. Also wearing black sneaker. He grinned and scratched his head while saying "Sorry"

Lilith smiled and said "Well its okay, we should shower now, GIRLS!" and with that the girls kicked us out. Sora then said "Woah…hello there new guy!"

I smiled and said "Hey there! My name is Takashi Hateki"

He looked a little surprised and then said "Well then….a royal eh? Names Sora Tachibana!" as he gave me his hand. I shook his hand and we both grinned.

After waiting for 2 hours, then the girls came out, though they had the same clothes on, I wonder what took them 2 hours. Then they said "Fuaaah! What a nice shower! Make sure you don't take to long okay?"

I sweatdropped and then said "Well, im going first okay?", the rest of the boys nodded and I took a shower. After everyone shower, it was just the time of the greeting ceremony.

We went out of the showering area and into out bench. I saw other teams had those outdoor lounge benches type. We had those ugly benches which only consist of 2 long benches, and one water tank. We took a sit and settle our stuff. The benches of the schools was below the audience, which surrounded the arena. The arena itself was big, about the size of a rugby field.

Then suddenly the arena open up and came up a platform. The arena closed around the platform and came out a speech booth. Then finaly there was a line of men in suits, escorting a man in suit. He had white hair slicked all the way back, and wore black sunglasses.

Then he stepped towards the speech booth and raised his arms and said "IS EVERYONE READY?!" causing all the crowd to cheer loudly. Finaly then he said "Alright! Settle down, now im gonna present all the schools team of our annual 300th tournement! First! Step up Chronos Numbers!"

And with that a group of at least 13 people came out leaded by a women with long wavy ash blonde hair and had blue eyes, carrying this sword while having a a tattoo on her forehead. The tatto was a roman numeral I and had lighting bolts around it. She wore a gold shoulder pads reminiscent of a spanish soilder and a pick suit jacket with a long flowing skirt. Then he said "Welcome the leader! Sephiria Arks!" and then the crowd cheered very loudly.

Then she stood up there also with her group behind her. Then the guy spoke again "Second! Black Fangs!" and with that my eyes widen. Then came out Kohta leading Laura and Caesar and another at least 2 people. I remained calm and Kohta stood next to Sephiria with the other members behind him.

Then the guy spoke again "Alright! Then next is our 3rd and last team! This is surprising because last years losers manage to get a team! Here they come Five leafed clover of Cross Academy!" and with that the crowed boo'ed. Lilith remained calm and went towards the platform guiding us. Then everyone gasped when the camera zoomed towards Lilith. She smiled and said "Do not look down on us"

Me and the others stood behind Lilith. Then I looked towards Black Fangs and they had their eyes widen when they saw me. I smirked and the suit guy spoke again "Oh my god! Queen Lilith! Pleasure to meet you! My name is Edward, this years Mc"

She just nodded and said "Lets get this show on the road", Edward quickly nodded and said "Alright! Now everyone team prepare yourself! This is gonna be a battle to remember!" and with that we separate and went back to our benches. Then Kohta saw me. Me and him looked towards each other but left while glaring at each other.

Then as I sit down, War came and said "Whats your problem with him?"

"He was a friend, until he turned evil"

She just nodded and sat down. Then Edward in the middle of the arena made the speech booth gone and said "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! The first match will be this years new comer Five Leafed Clover! Fighting Last Years champion Chronos Numbers!"

The crowed roared loudly. Then suddenly a slot machine came up and said "This is the machine that will decide who will fight who! Alright lets spin this baby up!" as he pulled the lever. There was words that spun fastly, then it stopped. I saw it came like this:

Five Leafed Clover: Takashi Hateki vs Chronos Numbers: Number 1 Sephiria Arks

I jawdropped while Sora grabbed my shoulder. He gave me a thumbs up and a grin while saying "I know you can win!"

I nodded and stepped into the arena. Then I saw the blonde lady came out again. She kept her sword in the sheathe and closed her eyes. Then she said "I'll finish this in 10 seconds"

I just frown while saying "You cant keep on looking down on your opponents"

She then said "You are not deem worthy of my sword"

I just took a stance but didn't spawn Excalibur. Then she said "alright, lets do this" as she disappear. About 10 seconds later I was suddenly flying. Then crowd cheered while she said "I told you I finished this"

Suddenly I was behind her while combing her blonde hair and said "Why my Lady, this is a fine hair you got"

Her eyes widen and she quickly turned around and tried to kick me. I grabbed her leg and said "You know…my teacher was faster than you" as I lifted her leg causing her to be open. I tried to punch her on the gut but she suddenly disappeared. I quickly ducked as I dodged an incoming stab from her still not yet taken out sword.

I quickly spin around and begin running around very fast. she lifted her leg and stepped on the ground very hard causing a fissure. I begin to stop running. She rushed towards me and intend to hit me.

Then I was suddenly behind her and grabbed her sword. I ran away with it and said "Nice sword" as I tried to open it. Suddenly I felt my body floating. I looked and saw Sephiria with a pissed off face. She made her sword into her hand and I was still floating. Then she said "You are the first person to make me draw my sword" as she drew her sword. Then suddenly a person shouted "SHE JUST DRAWED HER BELOVED SWORD!"

She then suddenly disappeared and appear infront of me and took out her sword. It was a cutlass naval sword made out of what seems to be Orichalcum, and had a black blade. Then she tried to stab me but I held it with my hand. She remained calm and drive the her blade downwards while pushing me downwards.

As I crashed on the ground, there was a large dust. She was still above, she then said "Time to finish this, Sword Technique: Drilling Judgement" as she pointed her sword towards me and sped her way towards me.

She clashed and there was a loud explosion. She smirked and said "No matter who I fight, I always wi-"

"Try to think again" I said. The dust cleared and the whole arena gasped. Even Sephiria had her eyes widen. I had spawned Excalibur and blocked her sword. Then she said "O-ORIGINAL WEAPON?!" as this cause to recive a widen eye from the whole arena (except Team Black Fangs). I smirked and thrusted Excalibur upwards causing her to leave an opening. I was about to stab her when she suddenly disappeared.

Then she appeared behind me and tried to slash me, I ducked and slashed upwards. She blocked the slash and thrusted her blade upwards causing me to leave an opening. She didn't waste anytime and tried to stab me. I quickly spin to the left side. She rapidly kept trying to stab and I kept on rolling. I saw I was about to hit a wall. Then I stopped spinning and very quickly ran to the wall.

Sephiria chased me and I suddenly jumped backwards and let my legs hit the wall. The moment I came in touch with the wall, I pushed myself towards Sephiria.

"?!" she went as she raised her blade to block the attack. I was about to hit her when I suddenly spin myself into the left. I missed her and aimed myself into the other side of the wall. As I came in contact, I pushed myself again towards Sephiria.

I kept missing her by purpose and she started to look confused. After about 30 seconds of jumping around, I suddenly sped my way to her and charged Excalibur. "EX!" I shouted. This time Sephiria looked prepared. Suddenly I stopped speed and jumped very high into the air until the arena was out of sight.

Down there, Sephiria looked upwards while trying to see where I am. I smirked and fell down while spawning Gram. I charged both swords and said "LIMIT BREAK BLAST: EXCALIBURxGRAM!" as both swords glowed brightly. Then I saw I sped myself to make me even faster, I finaly saw the arena and I saw Sephira looking directly at me.

I was finaly inside the arena and Sephiria just raised her blade to block my attack. I ignored this and kept speeding my way towards her. Then I unleashed both blades and struck her blade and with that a gigantic golden and black explosion occurred. The blast was big and coverd the whole arena in smoke.

I stopped speeding and landed softly, I made Gram disappear and waited to see the results. Once the smoke was clear, I jawdropped and the whole stadium cheered. Sephiria managed to block all that blast with just one hand and leaving one tattered sleave on her clothes.

Suddenly she held down her blade and then said "alright…enough games" as she suddenly coverd herself in dark purple aura. then her tattoo glowed and the tatto spawned blackmarks around her forhead and it spread thinly towards her cheeks and it stopped there. Then I glowed black and her eyes also glowed. She then raised her sword and said "Limit Break: Created Weapon: Christ!" and with that she slashed her sword upwards blankly and suddenly shot a golden black blast towards me. It was the size of 10 skyscarpers mixed together.

I then said "Hidden Form: Balance Break Defense Mode! Wall of Light!" as I suddenly entered Balance Break Mode while making Excalibur disappear. Suddenly my gauntlets had this small shields on them. I attached them together and made a big wall, which was also mixed with a giant wall of light the size of Sephiria's blast. The blast hit the wall and kept on coming. I tried to stand on my ground but I was being pushed back slowly. Then I said again "Absorb Blast!" as the blast suddenly was sucked into the shields, I quickly made the shield go away and spawned Excalibur and Gram on Balance Break Mode while charging. Then I swing both sword and shouted "REVERSAL BLAST!" and with that a gigantic golden and black blast which was 2 times bigger than before shot back.

Sephiria pointed her Christ towards the blast and suddenly cut the blast in half. I jawdropped and she slashed her swords blankly and I started to float backwards slowly. With that I was erupted in a gigantic black blast. I dropped into my knees and Sephiria stood infront of me. She then pointed her sword at me and said "Do you yeild?"

I smirked and said "I wont yield!". She closed her eyes and suddenly stabbed me and with that a giant bell rung. Then the Edward shouted "SEPHIRIA ARKS OF CHRONOS NUMBERS WON!" and the crowds cheered. I didn't black out which surprised Sephiria, she made her tatto small again and walked away while sheathing her sword. Then I stood up slowly and said "see you soon"

She just turned around to look at me for a while, then walked away again. I slowly made my way into the bench area, then I stopped because Edward said "It seems that Black Fangs had with draw from the event which leaves only Chronos and Five leafed Clover!"

I sat down and Maria instantly came and tended to my wounds. I smiled at her and she just said "I told you not to get hurt!"

I just grinned and suddenly Edward announced "Next Fight! Sora Tachibana of Five Leafed Clover versus Train Heartnet of Chronos Number XIII!"

Sora stood up and said "Well, guess its my turn!" as he walked towards the arena with his hands inside his pocket. Then suddenly came out from the Chronos side was a male, tall and thin, had spiky brown hair and yellow eyes like Agito, wearing a long black coat and black shirt and long black pants with black shoes. Then he took out this gun with a tie below it, and had the number XIII on near the barrel of the gun.

He then stood away from Sora and the bell run and the fight begins! Train shot his gun some bullets and Sora kicked them away which surprised everyone. Then Train said "Im to lazy to fight you, I'll finish this now, Limit Break: Created Weapon: Hades, Final Shot!" as she shot this black blast from his gun. Sora only showed his palm to the blast and blocked it without effort. I jawdropped and Sora said "I surrender!"

"…." Everyone went. "EEEEEEHHH?!" everyone one shouted. That day, Team Five Leafed Clover lost in last place again. We were currently at school laughing about it. Then I stood up from the chair and said to Sora "Still, I didn't know you were THAT strong"

"Well, I don't like being called strong, just call me normal strenght or something"

"Sure thing" as I walked outside the room. "Where are you going?" said Lilith. "Goin to train some more so I can get stronger, im still trying to find a way back into the Human world, you guys mind helping me?"

"Sure" said Lilith and with that I sayed good bye while leaving school and walked towards Alice's area.

WOW! This is the longest Chapter I wrote! Anyways, I'll end today's chapter. There some notes I wanted to put on.

I had decided to put Chronos Numbers from the anime Black Cat, in my story, all the numbers and character are still the same, and all of them are Created type weapons user. And Train is still Chronos in this story. Im planning to put Sephiria inside Takashi's Harem.

Sora in this story, looks like Bossun from the anime Sket Dance, though he have his eyes closed like Sora from the anime Air Gear, he tends to be lazy, im gonna soon gonna make a chapter about characters I had taken from other animes and make a bio of them.

Lilith in here looks like Lilithmon from Digimon, but minus her golden claw. She will be also inside Takashi's Harem. I was thinking to make a poll on how much should Takashi's Harem should be, though maybe yes, or maybe not.

Kyouko in here looks like Kyouko from the anime Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?, she will also be in Takashi's Harem, oh and she will keep her crazy killing personality from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?.

Misaki's look is from Tsubasa Hanekawa from the anime Bakemonogatari (sorry is spelled wrong), though I will start calling her Hanekawa in later chapters, if not the next chapter. She will also be in Takashi's Harem.

Maria in here looks like Rika Shiguma from the anime Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai when she dressed up as a maid in the second season Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT!, though the only difference is that, the maid outfit had long skirt and Maria has a bigger breast size then Rika.

Limit Break, is taken from the anime Cardfight! Vangaurd. Though I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME CHARACTERS THAT I TOOK FROM OTHER ANIME. I just own my OC's and Idea's.


	13. Chapter 13

Hell Arc

Chapter 8: Captive

*Just quick note: I forgot to tell that Ms Lucy in this story is Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied*

I was currently on the training ground with Alice, I was obiously losing. Then Alice said "Come on Takashi! You're not gettingg stronger!"

"Well sorry! I don't have Excalibur with me! Though I wonder why it spawned when I called her during the event"

"Hmm, it means that you're sword is already loyal to you. That's a good thing! Now we can begin phase 2 of you're training!"

"Whats for phase 2?"

"Teach you about Realese form, how to get it and activate it!"

I nodded and said "and I have to do this without Excalibur?"

"Of course! You cant rely on Excalibur all the time! Try using Gram"

I nodded and spawned Gram. I took a stance and said "What should I do?"

"try to train your physical limits over the wall….this time it wont hurt you!"

I nodded and rushed towards her. I swinged Gram sideways, she ducked and tried to kick me. I quickly jump back and jump quite high. Then I charged Gram and said "SLASHING MOON!" as I swinged Gram with all my might and shot out a dark beam with red outer linings.

Alice jumped to the side and dodged it, though I wasn't finish. "DARK BARRAGE!" as I spin rapidly in the air as I fall down, I shot many black beams which Alice had to run from. Then Alice suddenly stopped and got hit in the head though she wasn't affected. "OH! I FORGOT! You have to train with Balance Break Mode!"

I sweatdropped and said "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I forgot" she said. I sighed and activated Balance Break Unholy Judgment. Gram turned into Balance Break mode and I rushed towards Alice. I fealt this was easier because im fast and stronger in Balance Break mode.

I swinged at her head and she did a backflip. Then she charged her fist and hit me in the stomach while cracking through my armor. "?!" I went as I fell on the ground and turned back to normal mode. Then Alice said "Oh…it seems you're armor is also weak, get it smithed. And tell mister Odin to smith Excalibur and Gram into Realese mode"

I nodded and about to call War but she suddenly appeared in her flame mode. Then she said "Grab my back"

I just nodded and got a hold on her back. She flew and a few seconds later we were in Odin's shop again. He saw me came and said "Ah! Takashi, I didn't know what happen but yesterday Excalibur disappeared, then this morning, it appeared again! What a weird thing"

I just laughed sheepishly and said "Yeah, well Im here to drop off Gram, and my armours"

"Why? If you do that, you will lose your powers asides your physical enchanments"

I just nodded and said "Miss Alice said to upgrade them into Realese Forms", Odin had his eyes widen and said "OH! Then okay, I shall do it!"

I smiled and gave away Gram and the armours. Odin smiled and said "I might be finishing in a couple of days but you cant call them until you reach Realese form"

I nodded and said "I see, thank you" as I left with War. As we came back to Alice's area, she instantly came to me and said "Oh Takashi! You're back!"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"no, im just bored. Lets get on with the lesson. I just nodded and said "How am I suppose to do this without powers?"

"well….you musn't rely on your powers all the time, like I said, this is to test you're physical limits into a more higher level"

I nodded and Alice spawned Shishkebab. "Are you serious?" I said. She nodded and I gulped a little. I took a stance and she rushed towards me, she thrusted Shishkebab towards my way, I quickly ducked, then ran to the side and kicked Alice on the back.

She groaned a little but quickly spinned around and tried to slash me away. I jumped backwards but she sped her way to me and drived Shishkebab into my chest.

"GAH!" I shouted in pain. She took out Shishkebab and said "Again"

I nodded and stood up slowly. I rushed towards her with a fist, she tried to stab me again but I ran past her and towards the woods. She look confused but I came back with a long stick.

I closed my eyes and said "WEAPON TRANSFER!" and Alice and War's eyes suddenly widen. Then Alice said "God-like power….could it be?"

The stick I was carrying shined brightly and it stopped shining and I was currently holding an average broad sword, simple brown handle and divider with a sharp blade (duh).

Alice then said "How did you do that?"

"What? Weapon Transfer? I always had it since I was little"

Alice smiled and said "Well, this makes things easier, now, you are able to use weapons no?"

I nodded and rushed towards her. I slashed downwards and she jumped towards the left, then I quickly slashed left. She manage to dodge my slash but that didn't stop me cutting a little cut on her left hand. She smiled and said "Keep it up and you'll be in Realese mode soon!"

*3 hours later*

I was panting very hard after 3 hours of intensive training. Alice then said "Alright, that should do it for today"

I nodded and said "Well, im going home now, bye!" as I waved goodbye. She nodded and walked inside her cave. Then I was about to call for War when she suddenly came and said "Do I have to lift you home?"

"Nah, its good. I'll just walk"

She just nodded and flew away with her flame mode. I sighed and said "Well, actually I do need a lift but I didn't want to trouble her since she hates me" as I begin walking into the dark forest.

I manage to find my way out and I looked into the sky, the sun was setting down fast. I was currently walking in town when I spotted Maria walking inside a carrige drive by Mr Blaze. "Must have been shopping" I said to myself and walked past the carrige. "hey Takashi!" said shouted Maria.

I turned around and saw she was waving at me. I went near her and said "Yes?"

"Why don't you ride home with me?"

"Nah, I'll just walk. Plus I don't want to trouble you guys"

"awww" she pouted and she went inside the carrige again. Mr Blaze raised (even though he doesn't have one) an eyerow and said "What'cha up to kid? And where is War? Did she leave you?"

"Nah, I allowed her to leave"

"Why? You're not allowed to do that. Once given the deed, one must always stay at the side of the horse till they die"

"Well, since she hates me, I could tell from her face by the way, she doesn't want to be near me which means she wants to go back to you. Its fine if I give you back the deed right?"

He just groaned and snapped his fingers and with that War appeared next to Blaze. "Blaze!" she said happily. Mr Blaze frowned and said "Why didn't you stay near him?"

"I don't like him!" she pouted. They were about to argue until I inturrupted and said "Look, if she doesn't want to stay, she may leave. I didn't ask her in the first place nor did she wants to stay with me. If she wants to go back to you, then im fine of giving you back the deed"

Mr Blaze just frown as I gave him back a long flaming scroll. Then War said "Why are you fine with me leaving?" she asked. I smiled and said "Well, if you want to leave, and that makes you happy, im fine! Plus I don't like making people unhappy"

She just nodded and sat next to Mr Blaze. I smiled and with that Mr Blazr rode back home with Maria and War. I was about to continue walking when a person came behind me. He tapped my back and I turned around and saw it was Sora. "Sora?" I said.

"Duuude! Why did you realese War away! she was like the 2nd most beautiful horse out of all the other apocalypse horses!"

"well, I didn't like making people unhappy, plus, who is more beautiful than her?"

"well, she goes by the name-"

"Death" said someone behind me. I turned around and had my eyes widen. Infront of me was a beautiful women, a little shorted than me, she had long white hair until her feet, she was wearing a white kimono, with a small white bowtie on her back, while carrying a gigantic Sytche, It had a black long hanle and a silver blade.

She looked at me with those blue eyes and said "Why is it you guys are talking about War?"

Sora explained the whole thing and Death had this surprised expression. "My My, what a kind boy you are" she said in this seductive tone as she carrased my cheeks. I just blushed while I saw Sora looked jealous. Then Death said "You are the first person to realese a deed in the histoy of hell itself! May I offer you MY deed?"

Sora jawdropped and said "DUDE! YOU GOTTA ACCEPT THIS!"

I nodded a no and said "No thank you, its not that I do not want to be with you, its just that, I feel uncomfortable If someone is under me"

"Oh? You prefer being me being on top?" said Death in another seductive tone. Me and Sora had a bloody nose and I said "Uuum…no. that's not what I meant…oh LOOK! I gotta go!" as I suddenly run away.

Death smiled and said "I shall get you one day my dear" and with that she disappeared in a flash of bright light. Sora then shouted "TAKASHI! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

I chuckled and ran towards back to the mansion. By the time I arrived, it was already night, I walked inside the house and said "Im home!"…..and there was no response, I shrugged it off and walked towards my room to take a bath.

After taking a bath, I was drying my hair when Maria was inside my room. she looked at me and said "Dinner's ready soon"

"OH HELL NO!" I shouted as I ran past her. "eh? Master! What's wrong?" she shouted. "Im cooking dinner today!" I shouted as I ran inside the kitchen. I then saw a couple of chef's cooking this things. I then said "Woah guys, what are you doing?"

"Cooking of course!" said one of them. Then I said "Didn't I tell you that im the one who does the cooking now?"

"Oh no no! we should do it!" said another chef. I sighed and said "uuuugh, fine, but at least can I cook my OWN dinner"

"hmmm, very well Master" said one of them. I smiled and took an apron while carrying a pan.

*Later*

I was currently in the table eating a beaf steak which was totally different what the other had for dinner. They had this…..Head. I shivered and continued eating. Then Hime spoke up and said "What is that…..thing you're eating?"

"Steak" I said with a mouthfull of food….and then I suddenly got hit on the head with a spoon being thrown from mom. "No talking while having food in you're mouth please" she said while smiling.

"Ay-Aye ma'am" I said while crying comedic tears. "Hmmm….why is nee-chan is afraid of mom?" said Kuro. I smiled and said "Well, its not like im afriad of her… *Stare from mom* okay…maybe a little. Anyways, its not that im afraid, its because I respect her, if it wasn't for her, I would have stayed in that horrid orphan"

And then I had a flashback of my time in the orphan. I just smiled and begin eating. Kuro stilled look confused but kept on eating. Suddenly Kiri came on my left and said "May I try Nee-chan's food?" as she gave me her plate. I smiled and cut a little piece while feeding to her. She tasted it and suddenly had her eyes in stars while shouting "TASTY!" while suddenly gobbling down on my dinner. I just laughed while walking towards the kitchen and begin cooking another one.

Then Hime pulled my shirt and said "I want to see Nee-chan cooking" with a little red face. I just patted her head and said "Sure thing" while I picked up an apron. Hime suddenly took out a note book and a pencil. I just laughed and begin preparing the ingridients.

Later after cooking, Hime had the EXACT thing I did on the note book. She closed it and suddenly randomly threw it behind her. I looked at her with a confused face and said "Why did you throw it?"

"just for a gag" she said with a blank face. I nodded and was about to eat when suddenly Nire said "where did you learn to cook?"

"Well, it was from mom, I started out when I was nine"

He just nodded and continued eating the….head. after dinner, I took everyone's dishes and wanted to wash it until Maria came and said "Master! Don't wash it!" as she came running towards me.

I looked at her with a confused face and said "Why?"

"Because!...uuh"

"aha! No reason. Im washing it" as I suddenly ran inside the kitchen. She sighed and was suddenly next to me. Then she said "Why do you keep on doing the chores when you know you have maids and servents?"

I was washing the dishes while saying "Well, I had never had a person serving for me, asides for mom when I was little. Anyways, its because of that I do not like people serving me, I never like seeing them doing all the fuss. I'd rather do those things myself"

She nodded and left the kitchen. I smiled to myself and said "people sometimes". After washing the dishes, I clean up and went to bed early. As I was about to sleep, Maria came in my room with this white night gown and said "May I sleep with you?"

I smiled and nodded a yes. I lied down and she cuddled up next to me. We both fell asleep fast that night.

*Next Day*

I woke up the next morning to the sound of water rushing. I opend my eyes slowly and stood up. Then I rubbed my eyes and I heard the water stopped, I can now see clearly and I saw someone was in my bathroom. Then suddenly Maria came out with just a towel with her hair wet and said "Hello Takashi, its school day today, you might want to take a shower now"

I had a bloody nose and said "wait….did you just call me Takashi?"

"yeah why?"

"I thou-"

She came near me and said "Im your girlfriend while we are at school and while we're alone, other than that, im still your maid"

I had another bloody nose. I quickly took a shower, dressed up with Maria (which I needed a couple of blood packs) and went to school. I decided to walk towards school for the fun of it. I wanted to see daylight Hell.

As I exit the gate's of the mansion, Maria came next to me in her maid outfit and said "Walking today?"

"Yeah, I always loved the morning walks"

She nodded and we both walked to school together while holding hands. As we enter the school gates, I got glares from other boys, I shrugged them off and said "This is where we part of?"

She nodded and kissed my cheeks while walking away. "Bye" she said as she waved her hands. I smiled and waved back, I got into my class and saw nobody was in class yet. I sat down and took out my timetable, hmm, it was PE class now. I then rushed to the locker room and saw a couple of boys in there. Then is said "Pe class?"

"Yep!" said Sora as he came behind me. We both went to out PE uniform, and then went to the field. As we enter the field, I saw the girls from our class was in the other side of the field while we were on the other side. "Hey Sora, why are we on the other side?"

"Its because there are lots of perverts in this school, the old man decided to have PE on different side of the fields" he replied. I nodded and we both went into the field. Then we were lined up by our PE teacher. He had those drill soilder instructor hair, flat on the top. He wore a white tank top, and a dog tag, he had military camo pants and black boots. Then he said "ATTENTION!"

And all the boys stood up straight. "Today Class! For PE class, we are gonna do some rounds around the field! Then give me 120 push ups! Then 99 pull ups!"

All the boys nodded in fear and then he blowed the whistle. "GO!" he shouted and with what all the boys begin running. Some of the boys slowed down on purpose just to look at the girls doing PE. I decided to use my athelatic skills on earth and ran fast. I was currently in lead until Sora came beside me and said "Race?"

I grinned and we begin running. Then our PE teacher saw us and shouted "HEY YOU BOTH! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET ON WITH THE PUSH UP!"

Sora gave a tounge to the teacher and begin running towards the girls side. Then he shouted "JOIN ME TAKASHI IF YOU WANT TO HAVE FUN!"

Meh, I got nothing to lose so I join up with Sora. Sora passed a girl and touched her butt. "KYAAA!" went the girl. Each time Sora passed a girl, he either touched her butt, or boobs and then ran away.

Soon all the boys in our class joined us and had a laugh. Suddenly our PE teacher chased us. He was CRAZY fast. he instantly knocked out 99% of our class boys leaving only me and Sora. We both ran like hell but we were about to caught when Sora suddenly jumped into the air and said "WINGS OF ICARUS!" as suddenly wings appeared on his feet. He suddenly flew away leaving me while shouting "SORRY!"

I just gave a thumbs up and kept on running. Suddenly I was about to hit a wall when I ran up the wall. Belive it or not, the PE teacher followed me. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted.

I finaly reached the roof, by this time, the whole school saw my antic. I just grinned at them while they were taking pictures with their phones.

Suddenly the PE teacher blowed a whistle and shouted "GO PREFECT STUDENTS!" and with that some several students with golden badges chased me. They were fast and I almost go caught. Suddenly I saw….Sephiria infront of me. "SEPHIRIA?!" I shouted.

She seems like she was a prefect and tried to stop me. Suddenly I ran to her side and she started chasing me. "shit!" I shouted as I jumped off the school roof. I thought there was land but instead I founded a "CLIFF? I DIDN'T KNOW OUR SCHOOL WAS NEAR A CLIIIIIIIIIF!" I shouted as I fell down fast.

Then Sephiria stopped chaisng me and she said "he just fell down towards the black sea, may he survive the killer mermaids"

I only caught the Mermaids part. Suddenly I hit this liquid thing. I quickly stood up and thought I was dead but It was a relief that I got most of my body parts intact.

I scanned the area, it was pitch black. Then I took our my reader and activated 'Flashlight mode' and with that a bright light shined reaviling I was in this cave lake or something. Then I heard a beautiful humming. I followed the trail of humming. It was a soothing voice.

I then came across this lady in the water, she was beautiful, she had black hair tied up into small twin tails while having the rest of her hair until her back. She had nothing but a black bra. What surprised me was that she had the leg part of her body was a fish tail part…was she a mermaid?

I came near her and she saw me and smiled. Then she hummed "come here stranger….."

I came near her and sat next to her. She hugged me into her breast and said "be my….Meal"

"ehh…WHAT?!" I shouted as her smiled suddenly turn into a creepy grin with fangs. I instantly broked our of her hug and said "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

She then said in an evil tone "im a killer Mermaid, you seriously didn't know what I am? NO MATTER! COME HERE MY MEAL!" as he fish legs suddenly turned into human legs and leaped at me. I ducked and she hit a big sharp rock behind me, and her head pierced through and she died instantly.

Then suddenly I heard some things coming from the water. I looked into the water and saw something white. I looked closer and came out another killer mermaid and dragged me into the water.

She was pulling me down into the water and it got harder to breath for me. I was losing air and everything got darker. Then I rememberd something that Alice told me "to achieve Realese form, one must communicate with their weapons and gain their trust"

I then closed my eyes and said in my head "Gram….Excalibur or Saber…come to me" and with that a flash of white light appeared and all time stopped. I open my eyes and saw Saber infront of me in her armour mode and another weapon next to her. She had long black hair all the way to her back, wearing a black kimono with red lining around the sleeves, while carrying Gram. She had crimson red eyes and wearing cresent moon earings.

She smiled at me and said "Hello Master, I am Gram. My human name is Nori, how may be at serivce?"

"a little help?"

"Im afraid that I cant do that. We're not under you're care remember?" said Nori while smiling. I frowned and said "well, since im dying….again, im gonna do release you guys from me, is there anything that you want?"

"why are you releasing us just like that?" said Nori in confusement. I smiled and said "I realised that no one likes me that much in this world, and if I cant earn your trust at this very moment, I might as well release you guys in peace. That is why I'll ask again. Is there anything you guys want?"

"well….how about you not dying?" said Nori. I smiled and said "like I said, I need your guys trust, and I know you guys don't trust me 100%"

Nori frowned and suddenly left. Saber just nodded and walked away. I smiled and said "I release Excalibur and Gram from me, may they have a better life" and with time started spining and I was still being dragged down.

Then I looked at the mermaid who was pulling me down. She was a beautiful lady, she had light blue hair until her back, had a flower on her head. she doesn't seem like a scray mermaid and I tried saying "Where are you taking me?"

She suddenly stopped pulling me and looked at me with a confused face. Then she suddenly spoke in my head "Why arent you afriad of me?"

I smiled and tried to say in the water "well im dying anyway. I got nothing to lose, this might be my last breath but could you at least don't eat me raw?" while chuckling. I suddenly ran out of breath and begin shocking. The mermaid suddenly kissed me and gave me air. I had my eyes widen and she pulled me up. "Why?" I still tried to say.

She just shaked her head a no. I didn't get what she meant, soon we were finaly land I breathed in very deeply. She still stayed in the water and said "are you human?"

"uuuh…yeah I am, im not from hell. Im from a place called earth"

She looked at me in amazement but then said "why didn't you want to break free from me?"

"Because I know you are not a scary person, but a kind one instead"

She blushed a little and said "T-Thank you, anyways should I take you to the upper world of hell?"

I nodded a no and said "nah, I don't want to fuss you. Is there another way out that I could use by walking?"

She suddenly stood up and turned into human legs and wore this white shirt. She then pointed into a black forest and said "That's the black forest, you must go through there. I shall come with you to guide you"

"I would love that" I said while smiling. She blushed and had a change of clothes. This time she only had a black bra but with black jeans. I had to hide my bloody nose and said "L-Lets go"

She nodded and both walked towards the black forest. As we enter, I felt someone watching us….i quickly looked up and suddenly saw a black shadow moving at a very fast pace away from us.

Then I said "Why is this called the black forest?"

"It is a legendary forest that used to be in the upper world until it collapsed down here"

"What made is collapse?"

"two very powerful people fighting"

"I see, is there any….inhabitants in here?"

"Oh yeah lots. Half Bird half Human, dog mix with cats and of course my personal favorite, neko people!"

"Why are Neko people leaving down here?"

"Oh noes, not those vicous feral wild Neko people, the ones leaving down here are kind people"

"Wait, you mean Neko's in the upper world usually are feral?"

"Yep!" she replied in a cheerful tone. I sweatdropped and kept on walking. Then I heard "Ufufu"

I spinned my head around too see where the voice was coming from. I then asked "Did you here that?"

"Oh those are usually the Half Bird-Half Human people, they are called….well I don't know"

"Right" I said as I kept on walking. "Oh heads up, they like to prey on male's"

I quickly stopped and said "Are you being serious?"

"yep!" she replied in another cheerful tone. I sweatdropped and kept on walking. Then I heard sounds like 'woosh' and 'rustle rustle'

I kept my guard up then I realised something. I had no powers (for now), I turned and said "by the way, whats your name?"

"I don't have one"

"hmm, how bout we call you for now…how about Siren?"

She just nodded and said "Okay"

"wow, you sure accept things fast"

"What is accepting?" she asked. I then replied "I'll tell you on the way, I wanna ask something again?"

"sure!"

"Can you fight?"

"No"

I nodded and kept on walking. Then I heard that laugh/giggle again. I looked around again this time I saw a white feather on my face. I quickly pick it up and said to Siren "What's this?"

"Oh it's the feather of the Bird People!"

I kept in my pocket and kept on moving. After about 3 hours, I felt tired and said "Could we camp here for the night?"

"But we don't have fi-" I quickly left and came back with a load of sticks and made a fire with them. Then she said "Oh right, we have one now"

She sat down and sat "So we just sleep here in the open?"

"Yeah"

"aaaw" she pouted. Then I said "How bout we share body he-"

She suddenly fell instantly to sleep. I chuckled and took a sit while watching for the night….and trying not to sleep. I soon fell into sleep.

*couple of hours later*

I heard some rustle and open my eyes slowly. Then I saw Siren wasn't at my side. I quickly stood up, took a flaming stick from the campfire and 'weapon transfer' it to a flaming katana. I looked around to see if Siren was around. Then I saw footprints of…talons.

I frowned and followed the footprints leading deeper into the forest instead the way out. It was either save her or leave her…..and I have to save her don't i?

Anyways I followed into the footprints until about 20 minutes, then I finaly reached the destination. It was a gigantic tree house, about the size of the my dorm back at earth. I then saw some stairs and a blood trail. I proceed upstairs slowly and quietly…then I saw a door. I open it slowly so it wont make any noise.

I was now inside the house and closed the door behind me so I wouldn't make any mistake like in those movies. Then I followed the blood trail into another door, I looked behind just in case and only saw old furnitures, I ignore them and open the door slowly. I only saw a telescope on a balcony and it had a note. It said 'look into the scope'

I look into the scope and saw our camp site and saw Siren looking around. Then I realised it….i was being fooled. Siren probably went out somewhere. I stood up and grumble but stopped when I heard a female voice said "Ufufufu, you fell into my trap….human"

I quickly turned around and saw no one was there. Then I said "Who's there?!"

"Now now, you must be kind when someone invites you to their home no?"

I frowned again and said "And I suppose you're not gonna let me waltz of here right?"

"afraid not Human"

I frowned and suddenly jumped of the balcony. I landed softly at a pile of leaves. Suddenly I saw brown eyes shaped like Fang's one. Suddenly the person shot out something and I quickly rolled to the side. I looked and it was a feather. It was white but had very light green shades and the tips of the feather. Then the person shot out more feathers and I had to stand I quickly and begin running.

"Ufufufu, you're an intresting one human" the female voice said. I didn't have time to stop and reply but I did say "Well its been fun, but I have to go!"

"Im afraid not, you cute, but I must eat you to satisfy my hunger…like all beings in the circle of laugh"

"Lady! Its not normal to eat human!" I stopped and said. Then I slapped my self in the head and kept on running just in time as I dodged several feathers. Suddenly there was something dark blue-ish past my head and hit the ground right infront of me. It spawned a gigantic wall of spiky ice.

"shit!" I cursed as I tried running to the right side. And then the accursed wall came again. This time I tried running to the left but again the wall appeared. Then I thought of an idea.

I ran towards the house again and the voice said "Ufufufu, what are you planning human?"

I ignored her and suddenly ignited the katana and dashed for the base of the tree. I speed up and was instantly behind the treehouse, and with that the house suddenly was cut in half. Then I heard she said "Ufufufu! Try destroying my house will you?"

I turned behind and suddenly saw a ice forming at the base of the tree and it freezed the tree all the way up making it stable. "just like I planned" I said in my head. I rushed towards the tree again and jumped while kicking the tree very hard. The tree cracked and exploded into shards in an instant. "not bad" said the voice.

I smirked and was about to run away but stopped when suddenly there was a cut at my cheeks and left arm. I ignored it and kept on moving. "enough games" said the voice as I suddenly stopped when there was another wall of ice in front of me and also on my left and right.

I quickly turned around but instead I was slammed down into the ground with a stinging pain at my left shoulder. I then saw a beautiful female on top of me. She had long green wavy hair, had brown eyes almost like Fangs if seen up close, what made me surprise was that she had a human body, she wore a light green tank-top with the word 'HAPPY' written in the middle written in dark green. She had human shoulders but the rest of the arms were large white feathers with very light green shading at the tips.

Then she wore a yellow cut-off pants with orange strips. She had human legs until the ankle but was extended with bird like feet with sharp talons which means she is taller than an average human height. One of the talons had me pinned down. I stared into her eyes and said "a harpy eh?"

She giggled and said "it seems a human knows my species by the correct name"

I smiled and said "I had lots of studies", she then lifted her legs from my shoulder causing it to bleed. She suddenly lifted me up with her wings and….hugged me?

"What th-"

"Hush now…and go to sleep" she said as she whisper into my ear. I suddenly begin feeling sleepy. Before I fell asleep, I heard she giggled.

*Later*

I open my eyes slowly and saw myself tied up into a wooden pole. I was NOT naked by the way, but I had my shoes taken away. then I saw a pot infront of me and saw the harpy lady reading what seems to be a cook-book, with glasses. This means she must be farsighted?

I then said "What on earth are you doing to me?"

She took of her glasses and smiled while saying "Im going to cook you, but first" as she came near me and brought her face closer to my ear and said "Im gonna…"

I now had a bloody nose, then she suddenly said "take a nap!" as took her face away from my ear. I stopped having a bloody nose and said "Hey! That's not funny!"

She laughed and said "you're a funny human, usually the ones I caught….well more like male being. But anyways, the ones I usually caught always piss of their pants! Ahahaaha!" she laughed evily.

I frowned and said "do you always do that to your victims?"

"Yep!" she replied as she put on her glasses and kept on reading. Then I said "Hey, you wonder if I cou-"

"If you are trying to smooth talk you're way out of here, it wont work"

Damn it. Than I put on a serious face and said "Hey, if don't let me go, I wi-"

"If you are trying to intimidate me, it wont work to"

Damn it! This women is good. Then I sighed and suddenly though of an idea. I touched the pole and said "Weapon transfer!"…and suddenly the pole turned into a long spear. "YES!" I shouted I pointed the spear towards the harpy lady but I saw her asleep.

"oh" I said. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open and my spear was cut in half. I was now currently chained up into the wall. "Ufufufufu, you're a smart human I'll give you that…."

"uugh, please let me go, I just want to go back home" I finaly said. She then turned to me and had this sadistic smile and said "Beg for it"

"oh hell no!" I shouted. She turned away and giggled and then said "Well then, how about if I go after your mermaid friend and eat her instead? I shall eat her here, infront of you. Think of the screams she will put out. The pain she will feel. That intensity….oh god just thinking of it made me wet"

I sweatdropped and said "Seriosuly?"

"Just kidding! But I wasn't at the eating part"

Then I bit my lips and said "oh god, fine I'll beg!"

"Too late!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" I shouted. "Oh my, you're angry. I like that" she purred as she smiled seductively. She approached me and brought her face closer to mine as she said "what happens if I kill her?"

"THEN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I shouted back in rage. She smiled again and said "oh yes, that anger. Show It to me"

Damn it, the more I get angry, the more she likes it. Hmm, I wonder if I can? Nah, I got a girlfriend.

"tell me, have you ever had….sex?" she said. I had my eyes widen and said "um…no?"

"Lying are we? That's a bad boy" as she plucked a feather from her wings and scraped it across my cheeks. It cause a little cut on my cheeks. She licked her lips and licked the blood of my cheeks and she said "You have a tasty blood of the….Hateki?"

"what do you know about my family?"

"hmm, no matter" she said as she took her face away from me and begin reading her book again. It was getting frustrating in here, being tied up. I then decided to start a simple conversation. "Hey"

"Hm?" she said as she looked at me. "Whats you're name?" I suddenly asked. She looked a little surprise but then said "Ah yes, starting a little talk are we? Very well, my name is Monet"

"Monet huh? Nice name"

"Indeed it is" she said as she resumed reading her book. Hmm, I got nothing else to talk about.

*several hours later*

I was getting a little sleepy then I said "May I sleep?"

"What?"

"I said, may I sleep?"

She nodded and suddenly unchained me from the wall, she then asked me to go into a bed across the room. I gulped but just followed anyways, as soon as I lied down, she tied me up again to the bed.

"Seriously?" I said. "Well, the pot takes quite a while to get ready, I might as well not make my meal run away" she said as she suddenly went into another room.

"im gonna take a bath, don't peak~" she said. I just said yes and off she went. After I heard a door close, it was time to try to escape. I tried wiggling out, but I noticed the bed was poorly maintained and it squeeked a lot. I guess she did this on purpose.

Then I tried biting my way out, again if I moved, the bed will squeek. Might as well try. *move move*

"Is that moving I here?" she said from the other side of the room"

Fuck, okay, biting will not work. Then I heard water rushing from the other side of the room. it means, there will be a 80% chance she wont hear stuff. This time, I again tried biting. *move move*

Yes! It worked. I was nibbling on the tie fast. then the rope snapped and I was free! Then I suddenly heard the water stopped. I quickly got off bed making a loud noise. "hmm?" she said as the door opend. I quickly dived under the bed.

Then I heard she said "hmm, escaped did we? More like trying to hide from me?"

Damn this women…bird…alright women. Damn this women is good. Then in front of me was…human legs? Then the bed squeeked again which means she must be sitting. "I wonder where you are? Maybe…you are watching me from a close place? Spying every inch of my body"

I had a little bloody nose, then she said "maybe seeing all the curves in my body, or my human mode? Tell me, which do you prefer, my bird or human mode more...sexier?"

Okay, I now had blood pouring from my nose. Then she said "lets talk in terms of sex related shall we? How about a….handjob?"

There was now a blood river pouring out of my nose. "if im in my bird mode, try imagine…just imagine…the soft feeling on your….thing? or my smooth human hands…that feeling kept on rubbing….up and down" she said seductively and with that blood burst our of my nose and into her legs.

"ah" she said as I was suddenly out of the bed. Lifted me up and tied my into the bed again. Fuck, I was tied up again. She smiled seductively and said "how do you find my…human body?"

I realized she was just in a towel…with full human hands and legs. I had another bloody nose and she giggled and said "my my…a little excited are we? Lets ask our…little friend" as she turned into her half bird mode and….patted my crotch.

I groaned a little and quickly stopped. She giggled and said "oh you like that?"

I nodded a no and she said "lying again" as she rubbed some more. I was trying to hold back my erection…I mean come on, feather or no feather, when a hot chick rubs your crotch, obviously you get a boner. Anyways she bringed her face into my ear and said "how does it feel?" as she kept rubbing a little faster.

I manage to say "h-horrible"

She giggled and licked my ear causing me to moan a little. She giggled again and brought her face into my eyes…I now had an eye contact with her. She smiled and suddenly kissed me. I had my eyes widen and tried to shake her off. she kept kissing me and tried to wiggle her tounge in my mouth. I obviously tried to resist but she suddenly slipped her feathery hand inside my pants and grabbed my cock causing me to moan and her tounge slipped into my mouth. She seems to be enjoying the kiss….and so did i?

Fuck! I had a girlfriend already! She kept kissing me for about 2 minutes and then departed for air and left trails of saliva between our mouths. She had this smiled and said "oh my, this is getting bad is it not?"

I just nodded and she suddenly unbutton my pants. "w-what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted. "a little gift for letting me into your…delicious mouth" as she pulled my boxers and came out my dick. "oh my, our little friend here sure is excited no?" she said seductively as she grabbed my cock with her feather hands and begin rubbing up and down. I moaned and she giggled again.

Damn, this is not a good thing, she suddenly increased her speed of stroking and I moaned some more. Then after about 2 minutes, I suddenly came on her hands and a little on her shirt. She smiled seductively again and licked the semen of her hands.

"oh my….this taste so…good~" she purred and brought her face near my cock. I then said "please stop this…I beg of you"

"no can do~" she said as she suddenly licked my cock and I moaned some more. Seeing she was satisfied, she sudden put my cock in her mouth and begin bobbing her head up and down. All I could do was moan loudly. Then I saw her taking of her head from my cock which was a relief…then she pulled of her towel and put my cock between her breast and being moving up and down while sucking on the tip of my cock.

I moaned again and she giggled. Then she said seductively "don't you love this feeling? The sensation of me…giving you a tit-fuck. The dirty sounds, the good feeling, don't you like this feeling?"

"N-No" I lied again. "lying again are we?" she said as she put my cock in her mouth again while still giving me a tit-fuck but this time she increased her speed. I moaned and said "g-gonna come soon!"

She smiled and said "that's a good boy" as she licked the tip and with that I came all over her face. Seeming satisfied again, she licked some of my semen from lips with her tounge and she said "delicious"

I had another boner and she said "now for the…main course?" as she turned into human mode but kept her feather hands. I was now seeing her in all her glory, I had another bloody nose and said "stop, I got a girlfriend!"

"ah yes, a girlfriend, tell me, have you ever consider making a harem"

Then I made a normal face and said "actually, I do"

She seemed surprised and hover her pussy over my cock and said "then let me be the second!" as she slammed down her pussy into my cock and we both moaned loudly. She then moaned for a while and I noticed there was…blood.

"don't tell me you're a-"

"that's right, im a virgin. I just love the feeling when you penetrated me. That pain, the sensation of constant pain. Makes me feel like a mashochist"

I just gulped and she started moving and she moaned loudly. I moaned and she suddenly kissed and started picking up her speed. I decided to thrust into her also making her moan very loudly in my mouth. Our tounges swirled together, fighting for dominance, but in the end she won. She explored every inch of my mouth, enjoying every single taste.

Then we departed for air and left another trail of salive. She was currently riding me very fast then I said "g-gonna come so-"

"i-inside" she managed to say. "no!" I suddenly said but she kept riding me. Suddenly I felt a sensation at my cock and said "im gonna come! Take it out!"

She ignored me and went suddenly moving very hard. She suddenly shouted "coming!" as she suddenly reached her orgasm and squeezed me very hard and I also reached my orgasm and as I came inside her. She panted and said "that was….wonderful" as she lied her head on my shoulder. I was out of breath and said "I think…im gonna take a real sleep now"

"me too" she said as we both feel asleep while me still being inside of her.

End of Chapter. *note: Monet in this story is Monet from One Piece* I do not own the character I took from other anime but I do own my story and OC's.


	14. Chapter 14

Hell Arc

Chapter 9: Release Form! And A Way Home

I woke up to a bright sunlight to my face. I was about to get up when I felt something on top of me. I saw Monet was still sleeping after last night's 'session', I decided to let her sleep and think of a way to get out of here.

Then I felt Monet moved a little and I saw…crying? She then said in her sleep "Mommy…what are you doing with that knife?" then she suddenly screamed loudly and woke up while flying away from my body and crashed into another room.

I quickly got up and went to her, I saw her curling up her self into a ball and she said still in her sleep "I'm sorry that i….ufufufu you deserved that"

I had my eyes widen and tried to wake her up slowly. I shaked her a little and said "Um….Monet? wake u-" I was cut off when she suddenly shot her eyes open and pinned me into the ground with a feather in my neck. She then said "I GOT YOU NO-"

"um…good morning?" I said. She suddenly let her self of me and ran into another room and locked it. I wondered what was going through her mind but shrugged and realized I was still naked. I quickly spotted my clothes and put them on. Then I looked around and saw a window but still closed. Then I remember that this house was made out of wood, I could easily cut it down!...if I had my powers.

I sighed and looked for something long so I could Weapon transfer it to a sword or something. Then I spotted a random stick. I quickly grabbed it and said "weapon transfer!" and it transformed into a normal knight sword. I was about to slash the wall when I heard a door open. I quickly turned the sword into a normal stick and randomly threw it.

Then Monet came in (in clothes btw) and I noticed she had little tears on her eyes. She looked at me and said "T-Trying to escape?"

I just nodded a no and said " looking for….breakfirst?"

"you're trying to run away aren't you? Then just go"

"is something the matter?"

"no" she quickly said. I noticed she was lying and I quickly said "What's wrong?"

She then pointed with her feather hands to the bed and said "sit there"

I nodded and sit there. She sat beside me and said "i…um…feel lonely without the company of someone"

"Does this had something what hap-"

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with last night. I meant with a company of a long term company like….friends"

"Why don't you have friends?"

"well…here is how it start"

***Flash Back during Monet's child hood, age: 9***

**Monet was currently playing with her friends (with human legs and arms), they were playing a game of tag when suddenly a women with long wavy green hair called Monet and said "Monet! Its dinner time! Lets go home!"**

**Little Monet just nodded and said good bye to her friends and followed her…"Mother!" shouted Monet Happily. Monet's mom just smiled and said "you're dad is waiting for us at home"**

"**Yay!" said Monet happily and she quickly ran to her home which was across the street. She went inside and shouted "Im Home Daddy!". But instead of a greeting, she felt a something hit her head very hard and she was knocked out. Behind her was her mom with a bat and said "Im sorry Monet"**

**Then came a man with white hair and said "Good work, now lets do it" he said as he dragged little Monet to a room. the room was full of doctor's things like stuff for surgery.**

**Then he put her into a metal bed and lied her down while separating her arms and legs and tied her down. Then the mom came in and said "Is this gonna work?"**

"**Oh yeah" he said as he took out a knife and said "Its gonna work and it must. If not, lets kill her"**

**Monet's mom just nodded and said "Shall we?"**

**Monet's dad just nodded and Monet's mom went to little Monet and shook her while saying "Honey, wake up"**

**Little Monet slowly open her eyes and said "M-Mommy? Daddy? Where are we?"**

"**This is the doctor's room"**

"**Why are we here?" little Monet asked. Monet's dad just said "We are gonna cut your limbs.**

"**W-Wha?!"**

"**But do not fear, we are gonna replace with the animals you always loved….birds. but not only that, I am gonna put a special blood inside of you, so that you have a genetic mutation, that allows you to have an instant regeneration rate, and of course, enhance body physical attribute like speed, strength and so on. And when the world see my work, I will be rich!"**

"**B-But why me?"**

"**Because, you have a special blood inside of you that allows you to go through this experiment!"**

"**N-No!" little Monet shouted. But it was to late when her father started cutting slowly on her right arm. She screamed in pain loudly.**

***Later***

**Little Monet was panting very hard with lots of blood splatterd around. There was white warps on her arms and legs, and she had souless eyes. She then said slowly "W-Why me?"**

**A couple of hours later, when her dad came in, he said "Are you feeling okay?"**

**Little Monet now wasn't feeling pain on her arms and legs and said "I thinks so"**

**Her father nodded and took of the white warps on her arms and legs and reaveled she now had feathery arms and bird legs. Her eyes widen and said "W-What did you do to me?!"**

"**I merely enhance your body, no matter, you may now walk" he said as he took of the ropes and Little Monet slowly stood up, she was now the same height as her father while he said "Nice! Now to call my friends" as he picked up a phone.**

**Little Monet wonder what was going on but ignored it while she walked off from the room. then she saw her mother with lots of cash in her hands and behind her while she was counting them. Then she saw Monet and said "Wow, it really worked"**

"**M-Mommy?"**

**Monet's mom just smiled and said "Go to bed honey"**

**Little Monet just nodded and went to sleep to her bed.**

***next day***

**Today was not a fine day for little Monet, no one wanted to play with her, she was shunned and played by herself. As she was walking towards her home, a little kid shouted at her "FREAK!"**

**She felt she got stabbed in her heard and said "M-Me?"**

"**Yeah you!" said another person. She looked behind her and saw an adult and said "why are you here freak!"**

**She suddenly curled her self into a ball while covering herself with her feathery hands. more people came and shouted names to her and started throwing rocks. Soon the town was there shunning. Then suddenly someone shouted "STOP!"**

**She looked up and saw her father coming towards her with her mom. Then he said "STOP THROWING ROCKS AT HER!"**

**She smiled a little but stopped when he said "This girl a perfect specimen for the towns income! If we let her live and show her into the world, it would be a great income for the town!"**

"**Speciman?" she said. Then her 'dad' looked at her and said "Of course! I was never your father!"**

**Her eyes widen and she stood up. Everyone stared at her and she said "Not My father?...Speciman?"**

**Everyone laughed….then she also started laughing….very loudly. She had this sadistic smile and said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY FATHER?! GOOD! VERY GOOD!"**

**Everyone got a little scared when she suddenly float. She flew and said "AHAHAHA! NOT MY FATHER?! VERY WELL!" as she flew down and pierced her 'father's' neck with her talons on her leg. Then someone screamed and was about to run when she said "Where are you guys going?" as she smiled while her eyes glowed bright yellow and turned a little like Agito's shape.**

**Then suddenly she glowed yellow and everyone around her had their legs and other parts of their body flying away. she now had developed killer intent. Lots of blood splatterd on her face while she laughed crazily.**

**Then she looked at the only surviving person…..her mother. She slowly walked towards her and her 'mother' ran inside the house and grabbed a knife. Monet was suddenly inside the house infront of her 'mother'**

**She grabbed the knife and pinned down her 'mother' to the ground and said in a pleading tone "You must be thinking 'please put down the knife!"**

**Her 'mother' nodded and Monet said "What if it was me? Mommy? What are you doing with that knife? No! put it down!"**

**Her 'mother' nodded in fear again and Monet said "Of course I will!" as she pierced her mother's skull with the knife. She then said "I'm sorry that i….Ufufufu, you deserved that" as she stood up and licked the blood of her feather. That day, Monet killed all of the town folks even those who didn't know what happen, she burned the town and left to wonder the lands.**

*****Present*

"And soon, I was dragged down to hell" she said while she was crying. I then said "Its not your fault?"

She suddenly said "I…don't know!" a she cried. I suddenly put her in my shoulders and said "I don't care if you're a killer, it was self defense"

She cried on my shoulder and said "M-May I come with you?"

I had my eyes widen and said "err"

"you don't want me?" she said as she was about to cry again. I quickly said "You can follow!"

She instantly stopped crying and said "Great! We leave at once!" as she grabbed me and threw me outside. Then she walked outside and threw a match at the tree and the tree house started burning down.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled and said "I decided to leave by your side! So I wont have to return to this dump again!"

I just sighed but stopped when I heard a familiar voice that said "Takashi!"

I turned around and saw Siren running towards my way. She stopped beside me and panted heavily. Then she said "Where were you!"

"I could say the same thing" I replied. She sighed again and said "Who is the gi- KYAAAA! A HARPY! DON'T EAT ME!" as she curled herself into a ball.

Monet just giggled and said "Oh no, I don't even think of doing that….if you wanted me to though"

I had a little bloody nose and said "L-Let's just go"

Both of them nodded and we were on our way. The trip to the exit was pretty much safe. Then I saw this outpost that said 'Exit'

I then said "Is that the exit?"

"Yep" said Siren. I nodded and approached it. Then I heard a 'click'….sounded like a gun reloaded or something. Then I felt another presence above me. I looked up and saw this girl sitting on the sign, she has long black hair, maybe long than her own height, has blue eyes, she wore a white tank top inside a red stripped jacket but it was slide down just past her shoulder. She has black skirt and stockings and black shoes. She was currently holding one black spear, the blade was also black, the other hand was holding an intresting handgun. It had a long barrel but not that long, next the handle and the gun it self was pitch black but around the handgun has white wavy lines.

Then she looked at me with a emotionless face and said "Looking to pass?"

I nodded and the hopped down and stood in front of me. She was short, maybe her height was below my own shoulder. She looked up at me and said "from this point on *points at exit*, it will be the road towards town. I shall come with you to guide you, due to all the bad people around here"

I just nodded and we started walking. As we passed the exit gate, we suddenly teleported into a different place, it was a long straight road, but with lots of….things lurking on the side's.

Then I looked at the girl and said "what are those things on the sides?"

"mostly evil creatures looking to feast on people trying to get through this way"

I sighed and asked again "can you tell me your name?"

"Yuu"

"Yuu?"

"Yes, Yuu is my name" she said again as she started walking. I just nodded and followed her.

*A couple of hours later*

All of us was walking safely so far. No troubles or danger also. But then something vibrated on my pocket. All the girl look at me and I took out a vibrating reader. Then it beeped 'WEAPON USER ALERT! LOCATION: NORTH EAST'

I suddenly looked northeast way and quickly ducked just in time to dodge a lighting bolt. I then gritted my teeth and said "Caesar"

"KEHEHEHEHEHE!" he laughed as he came out from the darkness with Laura. Laura spawned Bident and Caesar spawned more bolts from his hand. Shit, I didn't have time for this!

Then Laura said "it seems little Takashi lost his powers in search of Release form!"

"Kehehe, Nice, it will be more easier to kill him! And get those ladys for me!"

I frowned and said "I don't think so" as I picked up a random stick next to me. Then I said "Weapon Transfer: Blade Master!" as suddenly I spawned a normal knight sword on ,my left hand, then a spear on my right, then a katana in my mouth, and several swords on my back.

"Nice trick!" shouted Caesar as he came charging at me. I rushed towards him and we clashed….Bolts against Metal?

"Kehehehe! You're wondering that why this bolts ain't disappearing! That's because one bolt equels to one diamond!" as he slash a bolt upwards but I quickly blocked it with my sword. Then I thrusted my spear and intended to stab him but he suddenly disappeared in a flash of lighting trails. The trails went to my side and was behind me.

Then he said "LIGHTNING SWORD!" as he stabbed two bolts turned into sword through me. Then he kicked me away. I staggerd a little then suddenly I was struck by a gigantic lightning bolt from the sky.

"HAHAHAHA! WEAKLING!" laughed Caesar. Then Laura said "Shall I take care of the girls?"

"Meh, up to you" said Caesar. How dare they! I stood up slowly and Caesar did his annoying laugh and said "Alright! Time to finish this! LIMIT BREAK! THUNDERSTORM!" as he threw lots of bolts into the air.

I couldn't move because I was still paralyzed from the sword move. Then I looked up and a big cloud formed above me. Then it striked down lots of gigantic bolts. Lots of them hit me and I screamed in pain.

"GUAAAAAGGH!" I shouted as I fell down to my knees. Then Caesar laughed and said "HA! YOU CALL YOUSELF PROTECTOR OF YOUR FRIENDS?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! IF YOU CANT PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS, YOU'RE NOTHING!"

At that point my eyes widen. Then Caesar said "Do it!", I looked infront of me and I suddenly saw Laura with Bident near my eyes. Then she said "Farewell!" as she drived Bident into my eyes. I felt every single pain in my body disappearing. Then I hear Caesar said "well, time to finish of the others"

I couldn't see anything because Laura stabbed my eyes and pierced through my head. I felt my body fell down and I couldn't do anything. Then Caesar said "Maybe I should take that Maria girl for myself later"

Take….Maria? then I suddenly said "Take Her?"

"?!" went everyone. I slowly stood up and looked at Laura near me. Then I said "Heavenly Sin, Hell Atonement, Tears of Devil, A Cruel Angel. RELEASE FORM! BLOODY TEARS!" as suddenly I was coverd by immense unholy and holy energy. I floated slowly into the air and the energy cured my eyes. I felt tears from my eyes but it was….blood. then I curled into a little ball, and more energy formed inside me. Then I finaly stretched open and I was covred my lots of energy around my arms, legs and all the other body parts. I dropped down and I was in a different armor. I had black chest piece, with sharp chains around it, then sharp claw like gauntlet with chains on the wrists, I had no shoulder pad but I had now a crimson red wavy mark on both shoulders. Then I had sharp armor greaves, with a black chainmail inside of me. Then I had a wrap that coverd my mouth, I also had this helmet, it had sharp wings on the sides, but it was open up so they could see my face. Behind me was one black angel wings, and white devil wings.

I still had bloody tears forming on the side of my eyes. I looked at my left hand was….Excalibur. it now had a white handle, a golden winged divider, with a golden cross below the handle, the blade was now pure golden and had white writings. Then at my right was Gram, it had pure black handle, and a black divider, on the left side was a small full moon shape, and the other was a big cresent with jagged blades, then below the blade was a full moon. Then the blade was pure black with dark aura surrounding it.

I looked at Caesar and Laura and said "This is….the end" as I quickly closed my helmet and drived both Excalibur and Gram into Caesar's chest. "ach!" he shouted. I took out Gram and threw away Caesar with Excalibur towards Laura. Then is said "Get….out"

She quickly nodded and disappeared with Caesar. I looked towards the other girls, they had a shocked expression (except Yuu who was no where to be seen)

Then I suddenly turned into normal mode and started falling down. I was about to hit the ground when someone caught me into their arms. I looked up and saw…"Maria?"

She smiled and said "I told you that I will find you anywhere you go"

I just smiled and fell asleep.

*Later*

I woke up to find myself on my bedroom at the mansion. I got up and rubbed my eyes. Then I stood up and took a bath…which I needed.

After taking a long shower, I walked out and dressed my usual clothes, I then walked outside my room and towards the main hall, as soon as I reached the stairs, Maria came with a giddy face and said "Oooh Master! I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"its about how to return to earth!"

I had my eyes widen and said "How?"

"well, every 6 hell years, there will be a certain portal that Satan-sama uses to go into the human world. He says that he will bring everyone into the human world!"

I then said "every hell being?"

"Yeah"

"that's great I guess….wait. six hell years?"

"Yeah!"

I frowned a little and said "I see, a little too long but its better than nothing right?"

She nodded then said "please, can I ask something private on your room?"

I just nodded and we both walked back to my room. then she said "tell me, what happen on the forest?"

"well….i met a killer mermaid, then killed on of them. Then I was dragged down by one. But she had a kind heart and she let me go. Soon she offered to help me get out and accepted it"

"Is it the killer mermaid on the hall currently eating?"

"Yeah"

"Then who's the harpy?"

I quickly gulped and said "she….decided to hang out?"

"lies, Takashi. Don't. lie. To. Me"

"uuh, im telling the truth!"

"you guys had sex didn't you?"

"yeah" I sighed in defeat. I was expecting a slap but instead it was a hug. Then she said "Oh! This is great! A second member into your harem!"

"…..WHAT?!"

*Later*

I was currently talking with Mom on the hall. It seems she has told every single person that lived in the house about her dream of me having a harem. everyone seems to accept that idea…Meh.

Anyways, I decided to take a little walk when Monet came and said "where are you going?"

"Taking a little stroll on the park….if there was any….i think?"

She giggled and wave a goodbye to me and she flew of somewhere inside the house. I smiled back and went park hunting.

After about 2 minute's, I founded a beautiful park, with fountains, people resting under tree…..and basicly everything they do in the human world. I founded a nice tree and lied down to take my daily nap.

I was about to close my eyes when suddenly I heard someone whisper on my ear saying "Ta-ka-shi"

I quickly jumped and saw 'Death' one of the four apocalypse horse smiling. "DEATH! DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT!" I complained.

She just giggled and said "Well, what can I do? Im bored". "how about bugging other people?"

"all the people in here is only devils or other types, but you are a human, which makes you an intresting person"

I blushed a little then I heard a voice said "luck bastard"

I quickly turned around and saw Sora pouting. I just laughed and said "Im not lucky, its just my…okay maybe im luck"

Sora just gave a sheepish smile and said "wow, first you're the son of the Hateki family, then you had sex with a harpy, now one of the four apocalypse horse has taken intrest in you!"

"well yeah….wait how did you know I had sex with a harpy?"

"the whole hell knows, its on the news"

I slapped myself in the head then said "I think my reputation is ruined"

"well, you're gonna have to see that at school tomorrow, and hopefully Sephirira and the other prefects forgive you"

I nodded and turned around only to meet Death near to my face. I quickly jumped back and said "ever heard of personal space?"

She giggled and said "well, I like you"

"What?" said Me and Sora in unison. She smiled and said "let me rephrase that. I. Like. You"

I suddenly fainted while Sora started pouting. "hmp!" he grumbled and walked away. I heard Death giggled and I blacked out.

*Next Day*

I was currently walking towards school when I met Sora on the way. He seems to be in a better mood and we had a small talk. Soon, as we arrived at the school gates, we heard the bell ring which means class was bout to start. We quickly ran through the halls and luckily arrived just in time before the teacher touched the bored.

We took a sit and everyone stared. Then I said "well, go on!"

The teacher nodded and started writing some stuffs on the wall (math period). Hmm, math class eh? Time for a nap.

As I was to go to sleep, I was suddenly hit by something on the head. I quickly turned around and saw Sephiria sitting behind me. Shit. I just smiled and pay 'attention' in class.

After class, I was rather feeling a little sleepy. I passed Sephiria then I asked her "um, Sephiria?"

"yes?" she replied a little coldy. Then I asked "Where is the library?"

She looked a little surprised but then said "down the hall, on the right"

I nodded and said a thank you and left for the library. As I enter the library, I saw a name plaque which said 'Hanekawa Tsubasa'

Hmm, Hanekawa? Suddenly I heard someone said "Nyahaha, what are you doing here?"

I smiled and looked above me, and I saw Misaki sitting ontop of a book shelf. I smiled and said "let me guess, like Meme, you are using a nickname to call yourself, but you have a real name?"

"Yes!~" she said as she dropped down infront of me. She then grinned and said "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were a person who liked to….read books"

"Well, I do love reading, but in this case, im a little sleepy. So im going to slack off and sleep for a period or too"

She just nodded and said "There is a couch on the back of the library"

I nodded and said "Thanks…Hanekawa"

She blushes a little and suddenly jumped on a book shelf and skipped somewhere deeper into the archives….archives? holy shit, I just noticed that this library is WAY bigger than Saint Arturex's one.

I smiled and saw a couch. I quickly lied down and closed my eyes. Then I remember something, the library was the first place where I met Mikoto. I smiled and went to sleep.

*about an Hour or so*

I open my eyes and felt my hand on something soft. I squished the 'soft' thing and I heard a little moan. I looked to my side and saw my hand was on the breast of Hanekawa. My eyes widen and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?!" as I jumped. She then smiled and said "aaaw~ Takashi was groping me when I wanted to take him up"

I instantly had a bloody nose and flew away while crashing through some wall, all the way unit the canteen. I quickly stood up and brushed my self. Then I saw people staring at me, I just smiled and went to sit under a tree with a stomach growling.

"uugh, should have bought some money or something to eat"

Suddenly I saw Sephiria next to me while giving me a wrapped box. Then she said "Um…t-this is for you, I made it myself"

I had my eyes a little widen but grabbed the box and open it. It was the best *suddenly a stare from far away*….uuh, I meant was one of the best cooking I ever saw.

I took a little bite and had my eyes widen again while dropping the chopsticks. Then Sephiria looked at me and said "Something wrong?"

"this…is….AWESOME!" I shouted causing the whole school to stare at me. I ignored them and gobbled down the food. After eating, I was about to return the food when I saw Sephiria was no longer next to me. I just smiled and cleaned a little.

GRUMBLE

I had my stomach grumbling again. "Oh god" I said while rubbing my stomach. Then I saw Kyouko coming towards my way with another box wrapped shape thing. She gave it to me and said "Takashi! I made it for you!"

I suddenly took the box, tear the wraps apart and begin gobbling down the food. Kyouko sat next to me and just stared at me. I shrugged it off, though after eating, she kept on staring at me. Then I said "i-Is there something on my face?"

Then she said "You look cute when you are eating….and sleeping"

"were staring me at my sleep?"

"I stare at every single thing you do"

Hmm…im guessing she is a little Yandere OR she has a retard killing side. Meh, though she is very attractive, kinda like those housewife material type person.

Suddenly I saw Kyouko red as a tomato. Then she said "Am I a housewife material?"

I suddenly shouted "DAMN IT! I THNKED OUTLOUD AGAIN!" as I was about to run away when suddenly she grabbed my hand. She blushed some more and said "C-Can I be a part of your….Harem?"

"…." Went me and everyone at the school. "EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" we all went while I I got glare's from other people. Then I suddenly coughed and said "uum…yes"

"eh?" she went while suddenly dropping and feinting. I just smiled and carried her bridal style and also the food boxes and headed towards the school nurse.

*Later*

After walking out from the nurse office with Kyouko, she held my hand and I smiled at her. We were about to walk when someone grabbed my other hand, it was Maria.

"uuh, hi Maria" I said. She smiled and said "Kyouko is?"

"Um yeah, she joined the Harem making her the 3rd person to join in!" I said proudly. Kyouko blushed while Maria smiled and said "Welcome aboard Kyouko"

"T-Thank you" she said. I smiled at both of them. Im getting a feeling that I will love my 6 years of hell.

*Time-Skip 6 hell years later*

I was currently standing infront of this black swirling portal. Then I heard Satan said "Its been 6 hell years eh?"

"yeah" I said. I even had a little change of appearance. I had little white shades on the tips of my hair. It was a little longer while I also grown taller. Then Satan said "Well, this makes you the last person to leave hell, every single hell being is already in earth"

"Tell me, why did you want to move every single hell beings from hell to earth?"

"Because Hell is a dump, we need a new safer place!"

I smiled and said "see you soon…Hell" as I chuckled and jumped into the portal.

End of Hell Arc, Starting of Crossing Schools

So that's it for the Hell Arc! Crossing Schools is an arc where there will be a battle between Saint Arturex and Cross Academy, With Takashi on the Cross side, will everyone be shocked to see the return of Takashi or not?

Here's a little preview:

"Hello Mikoto"

Mikoto had her eyes widen while dropping the tray of plates she was carrying, causing everyone in the dorm to come and had their eyes widen. Mikoto started crying while running towards Takashi.


	15. Chapter 15

Crossing School Arc

Chapter 10: Reunion

Light suddenly flashed at my eyes as I stepped into….earth. I looked around and nothing has change…well duh. I was only gone for a few days but it was 6 hell years so of course nothing changed. I then took a deep breath and said "I missed this place"

"Really?" said Maria who suddenly appeared next to me. I smiled and said "yeah, its been 6 hell years, but only a few days in here"

"where did you live before?"

"in an academy called the Saint Arturex Academy"

"hmm, Saint Arturex, are you still a student there?" she asked, I nodded a no and said "nope, I'm part of the cross academy, due to my status is 'deceased'. After all, I died first and then went to hell"

She nodded and said "this is going to be an intresting place". Speaking of intresting I looked towards her and said "where did Satan put the other hell beings?"

"well, first he let all the hell beings live in a place he made, then he is currently rebuilding a school for the Cross academy here"

"I see, Maria, im going to meet someone first okay?"

"hmm, okay" she said as she kissed my cheeks. I smiled and left for my most favorite place in earth, the mini-mart.

*Later*

I walked in and saw Hike was currently watching Tv. I then went to him and said "um hello"

He looked at me with a bored face and said "hello there, welcome to the mini-mart, how can I help you?"

He seems to not notice me, well it was understandable because of my new appearance. Anyways, I smiled and said "where is the ice-cream ilse?"

"right at the back of the store"

I nodded a thanks and went to the back of the stoor. I remember the first time buying an ice-cream bowl. I decided to by loads of ice-cream buckets and went to the cashier. I dumped everything at the cashier and he had his eyes widen. He then said "you remind me of someone, who is this for?"

"Me?"

"…" he went quite for a while. Then he said "may I know your name?"

"Takashi Hateki"

"…HOLY SHI-" I quickly cut him off as I grabbed his mouth and cover it with my hand. Then I said "SSSHHH! I don't want people to know im alive!"

He calmed down and said "sorry, its just that you died a couple of days ago. What happen?"

"well…" I said as I explain to him what happen to me. Later he seemed a little shock but then said "6 Hell years eh?"

I nodded suddenly Sora came through the store and said "Yo Tak-"

I coverd his mouth again and told him what I told to Hike. He seem to nod his head then said "We gotta go, Satan has already finished the building"

"Wow that fast?" I asked. He nodded then looked at Hike and said "Sup?"

"um…Sup"

Sora just nodded and went outside. I said my good-bye's to Hike and walked outside. Then suddenly I saw a person reading a newspaper was walking in the middle of the street while a speeding truck was heading to that person. I quickly shouted "LOOK OUT!" as I ran towards the person and tackle him/her out of the way.

The truck passed us and I stood up slowly while rubbing my head slowly. Then I said "Are you oka-"

"Thank you" said a certain soft voice. I had my eyes widen, the person removed the newspaper out of his/her face as it showed it was…."Anastasia?" I said quietly.

She then looked at me with those soft blue eyes and said "um thank you for saving me Mr?"

"um….Tachibana" I quickly said causing Sora to stare at me. Then he looked at Anastasia and said "Hey Ta-"

I quickly kicked him on the jaw sending him to fly away. then I quickly turned to Anastasia and said "Um ignore that person, he's loco on the brain"

"Oookaaay" she went as she started walking away. then I said "What's your name?"

She looked at me with a little surprised face but then said "Anastasia Nasuhara"

I nodded and walked away. it felt so good seeing her face again, it was the last face I saw before going to hell, I now vow to never make her cry again, though I kept on failing on that.

I shrugged and suddenly felt a kicked on my face. I looked and saw Sora with a little pissed of face. I just laughed and said "Sorry, I gotta use a name"

"Why mine? And who was that chick?!"

"it was a friend of mine before I go to hell"

He nodded and said "wow this earth amazing"

"I know right" I replied as we continued walking towards the school.

*Later*

I was currently walking through the gates of the new Cross Academy. Then suddenly Satan came and said "Takashi! Here's your dorm key"

"um what?"

"I said Dorm Key, you are going to live in a dorm now!"

I smiled and said "Sure thing" and with that he ran around giving keys to student. I looked at the key and said "Number 45 eh?" as I walked behind the school and saw a gigantic landscape. It was kinda like Saint Arturex but the only difference is that it has more dorms and bigger space. I walked up towards the biggers dorm, on top of the hill and saw the number 45. I smiled and remember the days in Saint Arturex with….the others.

I then insert the key in the keyhole and open the door. I walked inside and saw Maria tiding things up. "Maria?" I said. She jumped in surprised and accidently hit me with a frying pan which she got from somewhere. Then she looked at me and said "Oh Takashi! I thought you were a bad guy or something"

"right, so anyways, you're staying in this dorm?"

"Yep! We are also staying with Monet, Kyouko, Lilith-san, War, Death Sora, Sephiria and…um whats the last person?"

"Me and you"

"Yeah!"

"right, this is going to be a little bit noisy" I said. I smiled again and remember my time in my dorm. Then I realized something. I should probably visit them…or not?

Then Maria said "Are you going to visit you're old friends?"

"um, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because im you're girlfriend!"

"ahem" said Kyouko and Monet who appeared out of nowhere. Then they said "WE are his girlfriend"

"Ah yes, but im the main girl of the harem no?" Maria said proudly as she looked at me. I smiled and said "Yeah, she had a point"

"but I had SEX with you!" complained Monet. Kyouko and Maria looked at her with shock. "uuh" I said. Kyouko and Maria send me one of those 'famous glares from women'.

I quickly said "Gotta check my room!" as I rushed through them. I then ran upstairs and saw a door with a name plaque which said 'Takashi'.

I walked in and saw it was exactly the same like in Saint Arturex but the only difference is that, it has no clothes in the closet, and I had a mini fridge (which was awesome).

I then went to the closet and found it…."empty" I said. Then I went to the kitchen and saw a certain fridge. Then I shouted "is the fridge form the one we use at hell?"

Then I heard Kyouko's voice shouted "Yeah it is"

"Oh okay" I shouted back. I then said "Um guys! Im going out for a while to buy some clothes for my closet, wanna come along?"

Suddenly everyone in the house came and said "Yeah!"

I sweatdropped and said "well, since its not a school day, lets go to the mall!"

"What's a mall?" everyone except Sephiria said. I jawdrop and said "you don't know what is a mall?"

"nope"

Is sighed and said "I'll tell you guys on the way" and with that they all nodded. We all walked outside the gate when Sora asked "How do we get there?"

"Hmm, taking the bus of course!"

Everyone nodded as we waited at the bus stop. Then I realized something. "Monet"

"Hmm?" she went towards me. Then I said "Please turn to your human form"

"Why?" she asked. Then I replied "Well, its odd having people staring at us, its fine when you do it at school, but not in public"

She nodded and switched into her human mode causing me and Sora having a little bloody nose. Monet winked at me and took a sit. Then I heard Sora quietly grumbling "Lucky…Bastard"

I laughed and he playfully punched my arm. Suddenly the bus came and we boarded it. I took a sit at the very back of the bus so I could have my own space. As the bus was about to close the door, I heard a familiar shouting which said "WAIT FOR MEEEE!" as suddenly the bus door open and I saw…."Meme" I said quietly.

She took a sit next to me and took a deep breath. She looked at me and said "Its hard when you have to run all the way from your house to the nearest bus stop"

"uhh right" I said pretending to be a stranger. Then she said "oh where are my manners, my name is Meme" as she let her arm out. I then said "why are you giving your name to a stranger? Its not good"

She pouted and said "you sound like an…old friend" as she dropped her cat ears and looked as if she wanted to cry. Well, she did. I guess she didn't drop her crybaby personality.

Suddenly everyone on the bus stared at me. I gave a sheepish smile and suddenly patted Meme's head. then a man shouted "PEDOPHILE!"

My smile turned into a horrified face and said "IM NOT A PEDOPHILE! She's a….friend"

Meme looked at me and said "uuuh, Yeah! Im his friend. I just remember a dead friend of mine"

Everyone seem convinced and went back to sitting down. I sat down and said quietly "Thanks"

She smiled and said "you're welcome"

"Tell me, who is this dead friend?"

She look more sad but then said "He is….my childhood friend, he always sticks up for me, even though when the world treated me like a freak due to my cat ears and tail"

"hmm, I think they're cool"

She blushed a little but then continued "He died a few days ago. I wish I could have told him my feelings"

I had my eyes a little widen than said "Feelings?"

"Yeah, he was the one who stood by my side since I was little, he always protected me when ever someone bullies me"

I nodded and said "Sounds like a good friend"

"He's more than just a friend to me….and here I am talking to a random stranger"

I just laughed sheepishly and said "W-Well, sorry for wasting your time"

"Its okay, im gonna go visit his grave…if I could find one…"

"Where is it?" I asked curiously. Then she said the last place I wanted to go, "Saint Arturex Academy". My smile dropped and said "Oh uh…I see"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said. She just nodded and looked outside the window. Then I heard the bus driver said "Saint Arturex Academy"

Meme stood up and said "Oh! It looks like this is my stop! See you soon…Tachibana?"

"Yeah, that's my name"

She smiled and left. I let out a breath of relief and said "Whew, that was close"

"Why do you not want anyone to know you are alive?" said Sora who was looking at me from the chair in front of me. I then replied "Its because…well I don't know. I just don't want them to know. I prefer confronting them soon….very soon"

"So first things first, you're gonna go shopping"

"Yeah, I need clothes dood"

"You sound like someone familiar"

"I know right" I replied and then looked outside the window again. Sora just went back to his sit and do what he was doing before. Then Maria sat beside me and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking"

"Anytime" she replied as she smiled and kissed my cheeks. I smiled at her and she blushed a little. She then lied on my shoulder and closed her eyes and begin humming. I felt at peace when the bus drive said "the Grand Mall"

I stood up and said "This is the place". The others followed me out and then said "What money are we gonna use"

"Normal Japan currency….i mean, normal hell currency?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted all of them and went separated ways. I smiled and said to Maria "Don't you wanna go anywhere?"

"Nah, I prefer staying with my boyfriend" as she hugged my arm. I smiled and we begin walking to my most favorite place to buy my clothes: Forever 22.

*Later*

I was currently walking towards the food court with Maria with my shopping bags…which consists of….10 black shirts and pants. Man I gotta go get a new style. I sighed then Maria said "Fashion problems?"

"Yeah kind of". She giggled and we founded a place to sit. I asked Maria to watch over my bags as I go get the food. She nodded and I asked her what she wanted to eat. She just answer "Nah, im not hungry."

I just nodded and went to go get a simple…chicken rice. Anyways, I was currently waiting in line when I spotted someone familiar. A certain lady, was being stared upon due to wearing a kimono. Then I said to myself "Tearju?"

She passed me and walked behind me which means she is waiting in line. She looked….less calm? Then I heard her stomach growled VERY loudly causing the whole court to stare at her. Her face went instant red. I decided to help her. I closed my eyes and opening it very fast causing my eyes to glow yellow. I had activated killer intent causing everyone to go silence. The people in front of me made a way for me. I smirked and said "um lady, you may go first"

She looked at me and said "oh um….t-thank you"

"**still shy as ever eh?**" I said to myself. she then made her way and begin ordering. I smiled at her cuteness before standing behind her. Before that, I turned around and deactivated my killer intent.

People behind me sighed a relief and went back to normal doings. I just silently smirk and waited for Tearju to finish what she was….ordering.

I looked at her plate she had at least order 3 sets of…food (duh). Then she turn to me and said "um…c-can I ask y-you something?"

"Sure" I said. She then pointed at the food tray and said "H-Help me c-carry these?"

I just nodded and picked two of the tray. She bow and said a thank you before asking me to follow her to her table. After going through the court, she then said "Over t-there"

I just nodded and followed her. Soon I put down the tray's on an empty table and she said "T-Thank you"

"no problem" I said. I then said "are you eating alone?". She looked at me with a little confused face but then said "N-No, my friends are c-coming"

With that, I nodded and left. I by the time I came back to the place before….the entry line was long again. "DAMMIT!" I shouted causing for the whole court to look at me.

*Later*

I was currently eating while Maria was looking around. She smiled and said "earth is a beautiful place!"

"well, there is more than this you know"

"Really?!" she said like she was in shock. I just nodded and kept on munching on my food. Then she put her head on her hands and said "So…"

"So?"

"Who was the blonde girl?"

"Uhh, it is one of my friends I told you about"

"Is there a reason most of your friends are female?"

I chocked on my food then realized it and said "I have no idea"

She giggled and I just laughed. I looked across the court to see Tearju was poking her food. Hmm, I looked at Maria and said "May i?" as I pointed towards Tearju's table. She looked at her then smiled while saying "Yeah you can, im gonna explore the place. Meet you at this….Forever 22 at around….3"

"Yeah sure" I said as I stood up and she kissed me on the cheeks and left exploring. I smiled and walked towards Tearju and said "Eating alone?"

"Ah! Um…yeah. They said they couldn't come"

"oh…then may I take their place?" I said as she suddenly turned a little red. She just nodded and I sat down and begin eating. She stared at me….it wasn't those…love stare…it was more something like *Stare Stare Stare*

I just gagged a little and said "Is there a reason you are staring"

She frown a little and said "You look like a friend of mine"

"And who is this friends of your?" I asked/lied. She then looked a little sad and said "His name was Takashi Hateki, the son of a missing rich lady. He died a couple of days ago due to….fighting"

"Street fighting?"

"No…it was more like….fighting with weapons"

"Oooh! He died in a sword fight!"

"it was…s-something like that"

I then nodded and finished the food. I stood up and said "well, this is where we part ways"

"Oh um…may I ask whats your name?"

"Tachibana"

She nodded and smiled while walking away. hehe, good old Tj. Anyways, I left the food court and went back to Forever 22 to see Maria was surrounded by a couple of dudes. I frown and walked towards them and said "Ehem, excuse me gentlemen, what are you doing to my girlfriend?"

One of the dudes turned back and said "Ha! Get lost!" as he pushed me away causing lost of the bypassed to stare at us. Then I suddenly took a lady's drink and said "Borrowing this" as I suddenly splashed it at one of the thugs. Maria looked like she was about to panic but then mouthed to her "its okay"

She just nodded as all 5 thugs stared at me. "HEY! GET HIM!" as they started rushing. I smiled and grinned creepily while activating killer intent and said "peek" as I disappeared and appeared again on top of to thugs and smashed my legs on both of their heads as they instantly fainted. "a" I said again as two more thugs appear and tried to punch me from behind, but I quickly dashed to the sides and hit their balls with my legs again. As they fall down, I rapidly punched them.

Suddenly I heard a click, I turned around and saw the guy I splashed was holding a gun. The whole mall gasped and I smiled. "Like that huh bitch?!" he shouted. I grinned creepily again and said "Boo" as pulled the trigger and I caught the bullet with my teeth. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted as he started to run away. I then appear next to him and said "Peek-a-boo" as I kicked him on the chin causing his head to pierce through the ceiling and hang there (he didn't die)

I smirked and deactivated killer intent and walked towards Maria and gave her an arm and said "shall we?". She smiled and said "we shall my dear" as she hugged my arm and I carried the shopping on the other hand and we left the mall with people staring at us.

*Later back at the dorm*

Everyone was currently eating dinner (which I cooked) and we had a small talk. Then Sora said "Hey I heard that the other school will visit this school and greet us"

"oh, my old school Saint Arturex. They love to visit new school and greet them" I said remembering my time in there. Then Sephiria said "is the school evil"

"No! its awesome" I quickly said. Everyone laughed (except Sephiria) and I chuckled. Soon I picked all the dishes and begin washing. "Um Takashi" said Maria as I turned around. I replied "Yes?". She was a little hesitant but than said "Can we sleep together?"

I almost dropped a plate but quickly caught it despite my wet hands. I then smiled and said "Sure"

She smiled happily and skipped somewhere. I smiled and finished washing the dishes. I dried my hands, changed into my pj's and went to bed. Then I saw Maria coming through my door with a white nightgown. I almost had a bloody nose as she closed the door and climbed the bed with me. I noticed she had….a hidden large breast. Nowhere near Mikoto but quite big also. I stared at her as she cover herself and said "S-Stop staring"

I just smiled and said "Sorry"

"Silly boy" as she kissed me on the cheeks. I smiled and we both cuddle together and fell asleep together.

* * *

(AN: YAY I know how to make a line xD)

I was currently dressing up formally for the greeting. I had a black suit, with a black necktie and I didn't button the black jacket. i button up the shirt inside and put on my black working pants with a polished black shoe. I smiled and said "Well…this is what my mom gave me" as I sweatdropped a little. I walked outside and saw Maria walking towards my way. I jawdropped a little. She had long strap black dress, with black short high heels while wearing a white pearl necklace.

She looked at me and said "Does it look good?"

"awesome"

She giggled and we walked downstairs to see everyone was prepared. I then said "shall we?"

Everyone nodded and off we went to the field. It was a short walk as we took sits on the audience. Suddenly our principal came and said "Takashi! I need you up there!"

"Why?"

"Because I put you as the person who will represent our school"

I just nodded and walked towards the stage and sat on a chair behind the speech booth. Then came Maria sitting next to me. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. It was about 2 minutes later when the students of Saint Arturex came throught he gates. I then said "Stand up!" as everyone in the cross academy stood up. "Attention!" I said again as everyone turned to the Saint Arturex side. Both of out school stared into each other when I heard a voice "Bow!" as all the Students of Saint Arturex bowed down. Cross academy bow also in respect. Soon everyone took their sits and I saw a person walked to the stage….it was…Fang.

He walked to the stage and sat about 4 chairs away from me. Then came our principle and the gramps from Saint Arturex. They both sat down as Mr. Cross (Mind you he is our principles name) went up to the speech booth and said "I would like to say thank you to all the people of Saint Arturex to greet us here"

Then everyone clapped and he continued "I would like to see good future for both schools and students. May we all have a bright future and a peaceful life"

Everyone clapped again as he said "Now I would like to greet you guys to the Ace student's of the Saint Arturex. Give it up for the student council of Saint Arturex!"

I had my eyes a little widen but soften. Soon standing beside Mr. Cross is Fang, then beside him is Tearju, then Meme. Then came up to the stage was…Suigintou, Anastasia, Akira, and Light.

I kinda glare a little at light but stopped. Soon then Mr. Cross said "and finaly the person behind the student council! Come up Mikoto Jushiri!"

Okay now I had my eyes widen. Came up Mikoto, she was wearing her usual attire but had a black armband on the right hand as she came up and everyone clapped loudly.

Soon Mr. Cross sat down and and Gramps went to the platform and said "Thank you all for clapping for my students, now its your guys turn to clap for Mr. Cross's students. Im afraid they haven't got a student council yet but they do have amazing students. The first person is…Sora Tachibana!" as Sora stood up and went next to gramps. I facepalmed as Sora still kept his hat. everyone stare as Sora grinned and said "Hi! Im Sora Tachibana! Nice to meet you guys!"

Then Gramps cleared his throat and said "Then Next is Maria…um im sorry I couldn't recall her last name" as Maria stood up from behind me and went next to Sora causing everyone to roar happily. She smiled and bowed while saying "I am Maria, please to meet you guys"

Then Gramps smiled and said "Next! The second best student in Cross Academy!" as Gramps looked at the paper. He then said "Tachibana!" as I stood up and went next to Maria. Most of the girls 'kyyaad' while the boys rolled their eyes. I sheepishly laughed and said "Hi there! I am Sora Tachibana's little brother!" causing Maria and Sora to raise their eye brows.

Then Gramps smile and said "And finaly, the top student of Cross Academy, Sephiria Arks!" as she came up to the platform (still carrying her sword) while the crowd cheer loudly. She then stood next to me and closed her eyes while saying "I am Sephiria Arks. It is a pleasure to meet you guys" calmy.

Then Gramps smiled and said "Today Saint Arturex will stay in Cross academy so that they may get to know each other. Crowd dismissed as everyone parted to random area of our school.

I quickly went to Fang and said "Hello there!"

Fang just stare at me and said "What do you want"

"Um…getting to know you?"

"You gay?"…I suddenly had my eyes twitching. Then Tearju came and slapped Fang on the head and said "D-DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" causing everyone to stare at her.

She then pointed at me and said "He's the person who came to spend time with me! At least some stranger was kind enough to spend time with their friends!"

Ouch, that really hurts. Then Fang shouted back "Well we were busy! You always wonder off! useless!"

Suddenly Tearju seemed shock and started to cry. My eyes was cover by my bags and I suddenly grabbed Tearju and pulled her into my shoulder causing her eyes to widen. Then I looked around and saw it was only left the top students of Cross with the student council of Saint Arturex. Then I said "Fang….since no one is here" as I let go of Tearju. Then I pointed at him and said "I challenge Fang…for….MASAMUNE AND MURAMASA!" causing all the student council to be shocked.

"heh, a human challenging me?" he smirked. I then went to the field and caster a barrier. He went inside and spawned Masamune and Muramasa. We were about to fight when a blue dimensional portal came and popped out Laplace. Then he said "the match will be starting in…3….2…1…go" as we both rushed towards each other. Fang used his speed and disappeared. I didn't spawn Excalibur and Gram because I didn't want anyone to know. Then I smirked and saw Fangs movement. I was not as weak as before.

I suddenly grabbed the tip of his blades. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he cursed. I grabbed both sword, threw them into the air causing Fang to look upwards. Then I smirked and said "Never take your eyes from your enemy's" as I grabbed his shirt, punched him rapidly on the face, then I kneed him on the gut causing him to stagger some more. Then my fist's and legs glowed black as I said "Fian Flouresh!" as I rapidly kick/punch combo him. Finaly I uppercut him sending him to fly into the air. I disappeared and appear again beside him and kicked him on the stomach and send him down into the ground, fainting.

Everyone gasped and I caught Masamune and Muramasa and stabbed it near Fang's head. then I brough my face closed and said "Never. Curse. At. Tearju" as I left the barrier causing it to disappear. Laplace said "Winner, Tachibana" as he disappear.

I then walked towards Tearju and said "Are you okay?". She just nodded and I left the stage. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I heard..again. "Stop please"

I turned around to smile and said "Mikoto"

"You…fight me"

"Sorry, im not in the mood to fight" as I left the field and into the dorm. Than I felt a little grab on my shoulder. I saw Mikoto with a very serious face and said "Fight…me"

I brought my face closer and smile while saying "No" as I begin walking away. Mikoto frown and walked away. then I heard she said "How about fighting Light?, he's a holy grail user"

I stopped and think about it. I would love to beat the crap out of light but…Maria was staring at me. I then shrugged and said "No thanks. Come guys, I'll cook dinner!" as all of the Cross Academy student followed. I turned behind and said "Of you guys want to join, be my guest, im planning to cook a lot anyways"

Then Mikoto nodded and said "I accept your invitation" and with that everyone went to our dorm.

* * *

I was currently cooking on the kitchen as I saw a little bit tense on the table. Some of them were glaring at each other while the other was doing something else. Hmm, I then said "Is there anything you guys want?"

"ICE-CREAM!" suddenly shouted Mikoto. She turn a little red and said "If there was any"

I smiled and took out an ice-cream bucket. I gave it to her and she gobble it down. Just then Kyouko came downstairs and saw Mikoto eating the bucket. She ran up to me and hissed quietly "Takashi! how come she get to eat a whole bucket while im only allowed to eat a small bowl?!"

I replied quietly "Just for today"

Kyouko smiled and also took a bucket form the fridge, sat down and ate the ice-cream. Soon about 45 minute's later, I was serving the food. We had a juice turkey, then a bowl of salad. Then a bowl of spaghetti and another bowl of gravy (which people was staring at). Finaly a large bowl of my world famous soup.

Everyone then looked at me while I said "Dig in!" as everyone (except Sephiria) begin gobbiling down the food. Before I ate, I prayed and being eating.

* * *

Soon after everyone ate, we were having a small talk about each other. Everyone begin to open to each other. Then I said to Mikoto "Do you have a boyfriend? And no, im not asking you on a date"

She looked at my with a raised eyebrow but then said "well, you could say im getting close to this person"

"and who might this person be?" I asked knowing the answer. "Light Argento"

I suddenly saw a frown from Anastasia. Then I looked at her and said "Is there anyone whom you like?"

"Well…I had this friend…he…died" causing the whole student council to be a little down. Then light stood up and said "well, people die every now and then"

SMACK

I saw Mikoto slapping Light. I smiled while she shouted "How dare you"

"BITCH!" Light shouted as he was about to hit her but I stopped him by catching his fist while Sephiria pointed her sword at his neck. Then I smile and said "Go back to…Kohta"

"?!" he went. My smile turned into a serious face and said "You were deceiving people right?"

Light smirked and said "Well you caught me….what are you gonna do about it?"

I suddenly drive my first into his chest. He then said "I don't feel pain"

"exactly" as I pulled out a cup from him. It was rusted. Then he had his eyes widen and said "how the-"

"I had pulled out the holy grail from you. Run of to Kohta and say that "I will get you", plus. You still have Tryfing right?"

Light glared and suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light. I smirked and made the Grail disappear. I turned around and said "You alright Mikoto?"

She looked at me and said "You didn't have to help me Tachibana"

I then smiled and said "May the student of Saint Arturex step outside please? There is something I want to say" as I looked towards Maria. Then she nodded and made everyone in the dorm go back to their dorm leaving me and my old friends.

I walked outside as they followed. Then Mikoto said "What is this thing you want to say?"

"who is this dead friends you are talking about?"

"well…you could have just asked me in private" as everyone sat down on the porch. Mikoto sat down near the stairs, I sat down on the garden and lied down as I looked into the stars. Then she said "Well for starters. His name is Takashi Hateki. He was actually a uselsess person I thought."

I had my eyes twitch but she continued "until…I saw how good he was when he wanted to protect his friends. It was his will that made me…fall for him"

"What about that Light guy"

"oh that…well I didn't know"

I felt Anastasia glare at Mikoto. Then Mikoto continued "If I could see him one last time and beg for forgiveness….i would die happy"

I then smiled and said "Hey I was wondering….how is Maylene and Athena…that little girl who can turn herself into an older women"

"How did yo-"

"I know a lot of stuff" as I walked towards Mikoto and patted her head. everyone still looked confused as I walked away and stopped halfway and look into the sky. Then I said "Do you guys miss Takashi?"

"Yeah…belive it or not…Fang said Its boring with him" said Tearju. Fang just rolled his eyes. I chuckled and said "well…what would you do to get him back?"

"Anything" said Mikoto suddenly. I turn around and said "What if he was….standing infront of you?"

"…." Everyone went. "Impossible" said Anastasia as she stood up. Then she went to me and said "you know where he is?"

"What if….i am him?"

Suddenly everyone had their eyes widen. They looked at me as I said "take out the shade's of white on my hair and what you get? A handsome Takashi"

Suddenly Anastasia slapped me. I looked at her and she said "IDIOT…i…I….was worried" as her eyes started to tear up. I smiled at her as she hugged me. Then out of nowhere, everyone hugged me (except Fang and Akira) and started crying.

I smiled to them and said "I am….back guys….again"

*Next Day*

I was currently having sex with every girl I knew….just kidding. I was actually doing the laundry at the dorm (Not Saint Arturex).

Then Mikoto came from behind and said "Hello Takashi~" she said as she happily skipped to me. I smiled and said "Hello Mikoto. Rare for you to wake up in the morning"

"hey! I don't always sle-" she cut herself off as she fell asleep. I then noticed dark bags under her eyes. Hmm…I wonder what she did?

*Last night, 3rd person POV*

Mikoto enter Takashi's room and climbed up on top of his closet. She sat down and stare at Takashi's sleeping face. She then laughed quietly "guehehe"

*Present Takashi POV*

I suddenly felt a little shiver on my back….meh. anyways, after hanging the laundry, I picked up Mikoto and put her in the couch. I sat down near her as I caught my breath. Suddenly Mikoto woke up and said "Hey I just noticed. Why are we in Cross Academy?"

I sweatdrop and said "well….Gramps told you guys needed to stay the night to….bond or something"

She nodded and went upstairs to take a shower. I stood up and went to the kitchen only to find Kyouko and Fang fighting over something. "mine!" shouted Kyouko. "NO! MINE WOMEN!" shouted back Fang. I sweatdrop again and said "What on earth is going here?"

They both look at me and said "TAKASHI! WHO IS RIGHT? ME OR HER/HIM?!". I just frowned and said "what are you guys fighting about"

"to see if eggs float"

I facepalmed and took the eggs from them and stored it in the fridge again. Then I said "No egg fights"

"aaaawww" they both pouted and grumbled as they both walked away. I laugh a little and went to take an apple. I grabbed one and begin biting. About 3 hours later, Mikoto came down with Maria glaring at each other. Then I said "What's the problem?"

"She doesn't belive that im your girlfriend!" complain Maria. "Not true!" shouted back Mikoto. Then I said "I'm afraid that Maria is right Mikoto…im her boyfriend…and I already started out my own Harem. I have about….3 or 4 members"

"EEEEHHH?!" went Mikoto as jumped back. Maria smirked and walked away. then she said "Why do you have a Harem?!"

"Because im trying to relive my mother's wish…to have a harem"

"Oh…wait your mom?"

"MS HATEKI!" shouted Meme as she came out of nowhere. Then just in time, someone knocked on the door. I open the door and smiled and said "Guys….this is my mom" as my mom came through the door. Everyone (except my hell being friend) jawdropped and said "you look so….yo-"

STARE

They suddenly stop and said "What we meant was….you look beautiful"

"thank you" she smiled as she took a sit. Then Mikoto stare at her and said "does your breast still keep on growing" as I almost dropped the tea I was making. Mom smiled and replied "why yes it does"

"ooooohhh" went everyone. I sweatdrop and said "Oh have you met my family?"

"Family?" said everyone as they drank tea. "Little Sister's and Brother's"

"where?" they said. I smiled and took out my new phone given by satan. It was crystal black which glowed on the light. Then I said "Yeah….soon please" and with that I hung up the phone.

Suddenly the door open causing everyone to stare at my siblings. The first to come out was Nire. He had also change during the 6 hell years, he now had crimson red shade's at the edges of his hair like mine. Still wearing his butler minus the black jacket outfit. Then Hime came along, nothing much except she now had long hair, but only just below the shoulders. Then Kuro had shorter hair while Kiri had longer hair.

Then Nire said "Im Nire", soon Hime said "Hime" and finaly "im Kuro!" and "Im Kiri!"

Everyone looked awe but suddenly Anastasia jumped on Kuro and Kiri and said "Oh my god…you guys look so cute! Lets play in my room" as she dragged them away. "NEEE—CHAAAANN!" they both shouted. I just laughed and saw Nire and Hime taking a sit. Hime then said "Is this your…human friends?"

"Yeah, they are actually a pretty awesome fri-"

"I like her" said Hime suddenly as she pointed at Suigintou. "eh? Why me?" said Suigintou all of the sudden. Hime then said "You are beautiful just like my Nii-chan says"

Suigintou looked at me and blushed heavily. I just turned a little red and whistle. Then Nire kept his….amazing poker face. I sometimes thing if Nire and Hime has a special ability to keep their poker face's everywhere.

Then Nire said "all of you're friends are….nice"

I smiled and suddenly came running towards me were Kuro and Kiri. They seem to be dressed up and they hid behind me. "Scary **Person!**" they said in unison. Anastasia came and said "aww, why running?"

"KYAAA!" they both shouted and hid behind me. I sweatdropped and said "Man this is a noisy life"

End of Chapter

Well that's it for this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Crossing School Arc

Chapter 11: The Shop Tournament!

I was currently walking down to my favorite mini-mart when I came across this poster. It read 'If you are reading this, it means you are a weapon user. This store has a small arena inside and can fit roughly around 500 people inside. The shop hosts a small tournament that grants the entry ticket to the higher tournament of the 'To Be a God''

It looked kinda interested. Better tell the others about this.

*Later*

"Oooh I see" said Mikoto. The students of Saint Arturex were still in my school…and its been 4 weeks.

Anyways, Mikoto and the others were thinking to join when Sephiria said "We need a team"

"hmm, I gotta agree with her….what about our old one?" said Mikoto. I looked at her and said "Doesn't apply"

"Damn it" she said and begin thinking again. Soon after brainstorming session, Fang said "First things first, Name later. How about the leader? Lets make a vote. Takashi shall not vote because…I said so"

I sweatdrop and said "Gotta agree on Fang with this. All of you give me your votes at the end of the hour and I shall count who got the highest vote"

Everyone nodded and went somewhere to cast their vote. Meanwhile, I build mini voting booth. It had only one space so I gotta use one box and count them manually.

*Later (stupid line wont disappear -.-)*

I was currently counting in my own room with people waiting outside my door. After about 30 minutes, I walked outside and people awaited my words. I then said "Well…the winner is!"

Everyone looked at me as though they wanted to explode. Then I said "Sephiria"

"eeeeh?!" Mikoto shouted. "why her?!" other girls complain. I sighed and said "Well…I think all the guys in here voted for her, while the girls voted for themselves (except Sephiria who took no part in this).

Sephiria then said "Then its decided, im the leader"

"Yosh" said the boys. "haii" said the girls weakly. Then she looked at me and pointed at me while saying "My Vice"

"what?"

"I said my Vice. You're my right hand man"

"okay" I said normally and stood beside her. Then she walked and said "Im gonna check the tournament of this shop, come with me" as she looked at me. I just nodded and followed.

*Shop*

"Hmm, so you want to take part?" said Hike who was currently talking to Sephiria. "Yes, I have my own group"

"Group eh? The only people who has gather groups currently is…well there is you guys. Then there is the Black Fangs. Finaly it's the…..Romanu Namural"

"Why does the final group sound…odd"

"They are kinda like the Chronos Numbers…but this time, they don't kill. They just serve like a trading guild or group or something. They have establish many outpost so travelers can make it through. I heard most of them are not fighters…there is only 5 of them that can fight. I heard the 2 among the 5 is an original weapon user"

"And what will this weapon be?"

"well…there is Gae Bulg and….i forgot the other"

I just nodded then Sephiria said "Where do I apply?"

"right here" as he gave her a paper form to fill up. Sephiria took a pen from out of nowhere and begin writing. I just left her to wonder the store until I came across a picture at the back. It looks like Hike and a certain familiar person. I looked closely and said "Odin?"

I quickly went back to Hike and said "do you know a person named Odin?"

"actually yeah, he and I used to be school mates"

I just nodded and waited for Sephiria. Then I wonder around again until I came across a picture frame. It has a odd looking sword inside. I was about to touch it when Hike came and said "What are you touching?"

"Uhh…nothing"

He sighed and said "right. So anyways, your boss lady is done over there"

I nodded and quickly left to Sephiria's direction. I thought she left but she was staring at something on the row of items behind the cashier. I then asked "What are you staring at?"

"I want to know what is…this" as she picked up a box full of….condoms. "uuh…is for protection when you do…"

"Do what?"

"having sex?" I said trying to be as calm as possible. Then Hike came and saw Sephiria holding the box and raised an eyebrow to me. I then said "IT NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LI-"

"I want to buy one whole box"

"…" I went. Hike burst into a laughter and said "HAHAHAHA! TAKASHI'S GETTING LAID! What….why am I laughing?"

Hike just nodded and scanned the condoms and said "Plastic or Paper?"

"I'll just hold on to them"

"on second thought, im gonna hold them" I said quickly taking a paper bag and stashed the 'box' in there. Sephiria looked confused and said "Why are you hiding it?"

"Tell me something first…how were you raised?"

"I lack knowledge of the outside world" she replied. That figures. Anyways, I nodded and said "I think im gonna have to teach you about the outside world"

"okay, can we just go home? Im tired" she said. I nodded and we both left but not before Hike whistling. I threw a rock and he shouted "FUCK YOU!"

I laughed and catched up to Sephiria's walking. As we walked, she asked "explain to me what is this 'sex' that you mention"

I suddenly stopped. She stopped and said "What is the matter?"

"Oh! Um…nothing"

"then explain to me this….sex"

"Uh…lemme see where should I start. Sex is where you…make love to your loved ones" I said trying to be as private but failed as we passed a couple of old man and women giving me glances. Then she said "Is there more to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…does it hurt? Does it feel good? Is it a sin?"

"well…one, it hurts at first but you start to feel very good. About if it's a sin…well im not so sure myself"

"why do people call themselves if they haven't experience this…thing"

"You call them virgins"

"does that mean im a virgin?" she suddenly said. I stopped again but continued as I said "depends if you already had….sex"

"I haven't"

"well means you are a virgin then" I said trying to end this embarrassing conversation. Then she suddenly said "could you take my virginity?"

"WHAT?!"

"I said, could yo-"

"I heard you the first time but…you cant just ask people to do that?"

"Why?"

"well…its just wrong and bad. I mean, in my point of view, you can only have sex with the people you really love"

"how about when the time you do that 'thing' with Monet?" she said. I stopped and said "Well played"

She smirked and walked passed our school gate. Then I looked into the sky and said "people now days"

Suddenly I saw Sephiria pulling out a book from her pocket. Then I walked closer and saw it had big letter which said 'sexual experience'.

"….." I went and walked ahead of her quickly.

*Later*

I was currently eating dinner with Sephiria and Anastasia. 3 of us were alone and I kinda felt nervous around them. Anyways, after dinner, I was washing the dishes when Sephiria came.

I looked at the clock it was around 11 so I said "hey Sephiria, rare for you to be awake around this time. You usually sleep early"

"Yes, I am aware of that"

"so what can I do for yo-" I turned around but was cut off on what she was wearing. It wasn't her nightgown but an average long sleeved and pants pajama's. It was dark purple colour and had little thunderbolts imprinted around them.

I blushed because she looked….cute. then she said "Why are you staring at me?"

"uhh, I just thought you looked cute in that"

She had this amazing poker face and said "Thank you". i sat down and dried my hands while removing my apron at the same time saying "so…what can I do for you?"

"this" she said as she took out her…book. I gulped and said "uh right, so what is it this time?"

"are you annoyed I am asking you lots of question"

"well, I'm not"

She nodded and open the book flipping some pages. Then she showed the book to me while pointing to the page and said "what is this?"

I jawdropped. On the page, it had big letter which said 'blowjob'. I had to hide my bloody nose and said "uh, why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"I wish to expand my knowledge of the sex life of an average human"

"aren't you human?"

"yes"

I nodded and took a deep breath and said "alright…where do I start? Blowjob is where a female *says quietly* or male *normal voice* takes their male partner's….um, thing inside their mouth"

"what is this thing?" she asked looking more interested. I gulped and said "this thing is a man's most private part called…penis"

She stared at me and I said "what?"

"go on" she said. I sighed and continued "blowjob is where you take your partner's penis into your mouth to….oh you know what? I'll make this simple. Blowjob is where you suck on a man's dick. End of story"

She then said "does it feel good?"

"well for a man, yes"

She nodded and flicked pages again and pointed to another page which said….'handjobs'

I sighed and that night, I told every single thing about sexual experience that I know to Sephiria.

Currently I hoped it had finished as I looked towards the clock, but only 20 minutes had passed.

I rubbed my eyes as Sephiria said "one last thing"

"Yes?"

"can you show me your penis"

"…." I went. Then I said "no"

"why?" she asked. I took a deep breath and said "that would just be wrong"

"but you…and Monet!"

"that's a different story"

She stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. Okay, some part of me felt like a jerk while the other was relieved. Suddenly two chibi version of me appear on my shoulder. One had evil horns, wings and tail while the other had a halo on top of his hand and angel wings.

Devil me said "what the fuck dude?! You should have showed her your dick!"

"NO! its wrong!" said Angel me. Devil me counter "oh? Then why does Takashi has a harem"

Angel me went silent and started crying. I smiled and patted Angel me and said "he got a point Devil me"

Devil me pouted and disappeared. Angel me smiled and flew somewhere. I sighed and stood up and went to my room. I lied down on my bed and sighed heavily.

Just then, my door open, I looked and saw Sephiria walking inside and closed the door behind her. "Sephiria?" I said.

She went towards me and said "show me"

"Seriosuly? Look, im tired so could we just…forget all about this"

"I thought…you would always help people in need?"

I bit my lips then said "still a no"

"im not taking a no for an answer Takashi"

"well…im gonna sleep and ignore you" I said as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I was pinned into the wall with blades. They didn't cut me but they left me hanging.

I then said "what the fuck Sephiria?!"

She went towards me and said "I just want to see" as she unbutton my pants. Oh god, I actually find this turning me on. I felt she pulled down my zipper. Then I said "stop"

"No" she said as she pulled my pants down and left me in my boxers. She then said "What is this...huge bulge" as she rubbed it. I moaned a little causing her to look up at me and said "Did that hurt?"

"N-no" I replied weakly. She rubbed it again causing me to moan some more. "im gonna pull your boxers down"

"N-" I was cut off when she pulled my boxers down and my erection slapped her cheeks. She had her eyes a little widen and said "a mans….penis" as she gripped my cock causing me to moan.

"Sephiria" I said weakly. She looked up at me and started moving her hand up and down jerking me. I couldn't help but stare at her face. We kept eye contact the whole time…and she looked cute while she was innocent.

I couldn't help it but I manage to say "Sephira…". She still has her eyes locked on mine. Oh god, this was so hot. I suddenly felt a rush of orgasm rising and came all over her face and hands including some on her pajamas.

She still has eye contact. I looked away as she said "what is this…hot stuff" as she rubbed her fingers feeling the odd 'liquid'

I panted a little and said "that is…semen. Its where *pant* when a man or women feels so good during a sexual activity, they an orgasm"

Sephiria looked a little amazed and she….took a lick at her fingers. She had her eyes widen and said "it taste….sweet and salty" as she begin licking some more. I find this scene hot as I got another erection.

Sephiria looked at me and said "Its still…big"

I just laughed sheepishly and felt guilty. I then said "Sephiria, lets stop, I want to sle-HNNNNGGGGHHH!" I went as I felt an incredible wave of pleasure. I looked downwards and saw Sephiria was now bobbing her head up and down on my dick.

I moaned some more which seems to make Sephiria satisfied. After about 2 minutes, I shouted Sephiria's name and came inside her mouth. She manage to swallow everything and said "it taste good"

I was panting again and said "c-could we stop?"

"One last thing" she said. She asked me to stand up and take a sit. I just did what she said and sat down. Suddenly I saw her unbutton one button at the top of her pajama and one button in the middle. I was confused until she sandwiched my cock between her breast. I moan loudly as she begin to move fast. then she said "this is a…paizuri?"

I just nodded and she kept increasing her speed. Soon 4 minutes I said "gonna…co-" I was cut off when she begin moving very fast while licking the tip. I couldn't say anything as I had one of my most amazing orgasm. I came all over her face and breast. I panted heavily as she licked every semen away.

She button up her shirt and said "Thank you…Takashi" as she walked away from my room with a straight face acting as if nothing happened. I panted again and said "man that women is good"

*Next Day*

I was eating breakfirst today feeling a little awkward near Sephiria after…last night. Anyways, I was munching on my bread when suddenly Maria came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind. "Good morning Takashi!" she said in a cheerful tone. I smile and replied "good morning"

"Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked. I turn a little red and looked towards Sephiria. She still kept that poker face of hers. Then I said "Uh yeah, I had a nice sleep. By the way, where is Mikoto and Anastasia?"

"They I right overrrr….there!" Maria said as she pointed towards the hall. I looked closely and saw Mikoto and Anastasia walking towards the dining area while dragging their feet with messy hair. They yawned and suddenly fell to the couch and fell asleep. I smiled at their cute antic until I heard a shout.

"KKYYAAAAA!" came Teaju running towards me. She suddenly jumped into my lap and said "TAKASHI! TAKASHI! THERE IS, THERE IS!"

"there is?"

"A FLY!" she said. I sweatdropped and saw a fly coming towards out way. I just stared at it and it begin flying away. then I looked at Tearju and smirked. She got off my lap and pouted while picking eggs from the fridge.

Then I heard my most favorite sound of the day. "Nyaa~" yawned Meme as she dragged herself like a zombie on to the dining room. she was about to say something but instead fell asleep to the couch.

I smiled at this. Then I saw Fang coming in through the hall normaly. He looked at Meme and said "god I told her not to stay up"

"She stayed up?"

"Yeah, until around….3 hours ago"

"damn" I said. Fang nodded and waited begin Tearju to finish her eggs. I stretched and said "Well, im gonna take a bath"

"I will join you" said Sephiria. "what?" said Mikoto, Anastasia and Meme who suddenly woke up. Sephiria then said "It is perfectly normal to bath together. People bond faster that way….now, should I wash your back?" as she looked at me. I suddenly fainted and said "I love myself"

*After Shower*

I was currently drying my hair after shower, and no, I didn't shower with them. I shower alone…okay. Anyways, after drying my hair, I went to the door and shouted "Im gonna go to the store! Anyone need something?"

Suddenly they all came down and gave me their personal list's. I sweatdrop and said "Right" as I picked everyones list and put on my shoes and went out. I decide to take my time and enjoy my trip.

It was about 5 minutes I was near the store until I bumped into a women. She fell down and rubbed her head. I kneeled down and said "Oops im sorry, you okay?"

She then stood up, rubbed her head and said "T-Thank you"

"Why are you saying thank you to me?"

"oh! Silly me!" she said as she comically hit herself in the head. she is so cute, she had black hair, tied into a pony tail, has pale skin and red eyes. Wearing a white sailor outfit with black lining's, but it was button down a little to show cleavage of her breasts. In my guess, she was a….d cup. I kinda stare into her until I said "wait, how do you know my name?"

"hmm…im Laura!"

"….."

"yes! Me!"

"….." I went again. Then I said "seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"I feel awkward"

"of course! Actually, I got kicked out of Black Fangs along with…"

"HEY PEASENT!" said a certain familiar voice. I then turned around and said "Caesar"

He looked different now. He now had longer blonde hair tied into a pony tail. It was just a little curlier and or sharper just below the end of the tips of his hair. He wore those 'vest's outfit. It had long sleeved white shirt, under a dark brown vest. He had this dark red ribbon tied up as a tie. he wore black pants and brown shoes. He now had this…kinda mix of calm expression and his old one.

Just then Laura ran up to him and his him on the head. he then said "Oops. What I mean was *coughs* Hi there"

I suddenly said "Who are you and what have you done with the real Caesar?"

He just laughed and said "Oh it's the real me alright. I decided to have a change of personality after we both got…kicked out"

"let me guess, Kohta thought you were useless, decided to throw you out"

"Yep" said Laura. I just nodded and said "How about joining one of the major schools?"

"well…I heard about your friends so…im deciding to join the Cross Academy" said Caesar with a calm expression now. It was so awkward seeing him…calm. Then Laura said "Well…im going to Saint Arturex! I heard they have their own private hot springs"

Suddenly Laura ran away while shouting "Im gonna join Saint Arturex!"

I just sighed and said "Well, since you're gonna be in my school, give this to Sephiria, a beautiful blone lady" as I gave his a paper. He nodded and walked away. I then sighed again and said "man its gonna be a noisy life"

*Later*

I enter my favorite mini-mart and saw Hike reading a magazine on the counter. I went up and said "Hey Hike!"

He looked at me and had this evil smirk on him. Then he said "so…did you?"

"did what?" I said looking rather confused. Then I realized it, he meant me and Sephiria….."NO!" I quickly shouted. He laughed and fell of his stool. "HAHAHAHAHA! TAKASHI! IS STILL A VIRGIN!"

"im not a virgin" I said blankly. "what?" he said quickly getting up. I smirked and said "Im not a virgin you know"

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" he dramatic-ly shouted. I sweatdropped and said "no its not the end of the world, so, when does the shop tournament starts?"

"actually, its starting tomorrow"

"wow, that fast?"

"Yeah, the management decide to have a change of plans of….fun"

I frowned and said "I see, well thank you" as I left the store. Just before I left, he said "Virgin", and with that, I give him my middle finger and left. Though I still heard him laughing.

*Next Day*

I was currently walking with Sephiria and the other (not Saint Arturex students) students to the shop tournament. We all had arm bands that I made over night. It had a black heart with black thrown surrounding it with our group name below it. It spelled 'Dark Heart'.

As soon as we enter the shop, I saw many people lining up on Hike's counter. Hike looked at me and said "Hey! Takashi!" as I came near him. A guy next to me said "Line cutter!"

"no, he called me here" I replied calmly. "LI-" he was cut off as Sephiria came next to me and gave him a glare. He stood silence and Hike said "Right, anyways! You guys are a special guest, please step through the door" as a random door appeared behind Hike.

I nodded with Sephiria and we all enter the door. A flash of white light flashed us and we arrived in a gigantic arena with sits around he arena and small bench booth inside the arena. Then I saw a bench with the name 'White Knights', 'Black Fangs' and 'Romanu Namural'.

White Knights had a white knights riding a white horse for their Logo. Then the Black Fangs had a black dragon imprinted on their banner. Finaly Romanu Namural's logo was a normal clock with roman numeral imprinted instead of normal numbers. I then took out list and saw our fighters:

Leader: Sephiria Arks, Class: Created: Christ

Vice: Takashi Hateki, Class: Original (triple): Excalibur (main), Gram (Second), Holy Grail (sub)

Members: Caesar, Class: Original: Zeus's thunderbolts

Maria, Class: Not yet revealed

Sora Tachibana, Class: Not yet revealed

Kyouko, Class: Not yet reveled (sub)

War, Class: Apocalyptic Horseman/women (sub)

I was pretty impress with our team. Then I looked above the board and saw White Knights list.

Leader: Mikoto Jushiri, Class: Original: Gungir

Vice: Akira Nasuhara, Class: Not yet revealed

Memebers:

Fang, Class: Original: Muramasa + Masamune (AN: + means dual wield)

Maylene, Class: Created: Shukuhou

Athena, Class: not yet revealed

Suigintou, Class: Original: Arondight

Tearju Lunatique, Class: not yet revealed

Anastasia Nasuhara, Class: Original (double): Durandal (main), Ascalon (given, Second)

Laura, Class: Original: Hades Bident

Neko-Meme, Class: Original: Harvester

Hmm, I didn't know if they had training but let us see. Then I saw Black Fangs one. It went something like this:

Leader: Kohta Kitsune, Class: Original: Ragnarok, Nagrarok (final mode)

Vice: Amaterasu, Class: Original (multiple): Gae Bulg + Gae Buide, Artemis's bow, Tonbogiri, Spear of Destiny (Spear of Longinus or Holy Lance)

Memebers:

Itsuki Masashi, Class: Original: Mjolnir

Siegfried, Class: Original (Multiple): Galatine + Caladbolg, Nothung

Susanoo, Class: Original (Multiple): Kusanagi no Tsurugi + Totsuka no Tsurugi

Light Argento, Class: Original: Tryfing + Flamberge

I jawdropped at Black Fangs…I mean come on! Everyone is an original standard! Though here's a note I forgot to tell. Its not only us three groups, there was obviously more groups than us. I counted there was at least…240 teams in total. Oh yeah, I forgot the list of Romanu Namural's list. It went something like things:

Leader: Namural, Class: Created: Garder blogu

Vice: Kurumi Tokisaki, Class: Created: Zafkiel

Members:

Tsubaki Tachibana, Class: Created: Bagram

Len Lishopher, Class: Created: Twilight

Wow….they have only 4 member. Anyways, it was the greeting ceremony so all the team must go to the field. As we went to the field, I suddenly passed an old friend on the hall way.

"Kohta"

"Takashi" he said in a normal way. I glared at him and walked away. I heard him smirked causing me to have a tick mark. I just ignored him and went to Sephiria.

*Ceremony*

All the teams were present. I looked around and saw there was like thousands of people. But only around 240 team banners. Just then, there was a guy who went to the stage. He must be the MC. He had blonde hair and is wearing a black suit. He then said to the mike "IS EVERYONE READY?!"

All the crowd cheered. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S A NICE VIBRATION FROM YOU GUYS! NOW WE SHALL INTRODUCE THE TEAMS!" he said again. This is gonna be a long day.

*after counting*

There was only 3 teams haven't been counted. That was Dark Hearts (me), Black Fangs, and Romanu Namural. Soon the MC said "ALRIGHT! NOW LETS INTRODUCE THE TOP 3 TEAMS SO FAR!"

"top 3?" I asked to Sephiria. She looked at me and said "Based on what we did in our past lifes. It seems that each of us hold tremendous power to make a reputation without ourselves knowing"

I nodded and the MC said "alright! First team! BLACK FANGS!" and with that the whole stadium cheered from them. Kohta came, then the rest of the members. I looked at a women next to him. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit, had long black hair tied with a red ribbon on her head. she had crimson red eyes and had this emotionless face on her….face. this must be Amaterasu.

Next to her was a blonde guy. He had it messy, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt in, had very dark blue jeans almost black, and black shoes. He had blue eyes and had a normal expression on his face, this must be Itsuki. Then next to him was a guy with dark blue hair, he little stubble on his face, wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with short black pants only stopping below his knees. He had black sneakers and a normal expression on his face. This must be Siegfried.

Then next to him was a guy with a short ponytail. He had very dark purple hair almost seems black, and had his eyes closed. He was carrying this two wrapped up swords, wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a purple necktie, wearing long black office pants and shoes. This must be Susanoo. Then finaly Light came in. I glared at him.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS BLACK FANGS! Next is the new rookie's, Romanu Namural and Dark Hearts!"

Soon Sephiria began moving causing us to follow her. We all stood beside Black fangs. Then came in the group of Romanu Namural. First was a man, he had dark brown hair, with green eyes. He had those old Victorian era clothing, white shirt under a black vest, he seems to have a pocket watch on one of the…pockets. Then he had black office pants and shoes. This must be Namural. Next came in was a girl, she seems a little short but not that short. Must be on my shoulder or below. Anyways, she had long black hair tied into twin tails. Had red eyes but her hair cover one of her eyes. She wore this black dress, kind of a little frilly. She had this nice smile on her face as she….looked towards me. I was kinda mesmerized by her beauty until I snapped myself back to reality. She must be Kurumi.

Next came in a guy with sharp hair, swiped downwards at the edge. He had this eyes like Agito but was dark brown. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with an armband with the Romanu Namural on the band. Had black office pants and shoes. This must be Tsubaki. Finaly came in a guy with…white hair. He was also wearing a those old era clothes. Had long sleeved white shirt under a brown vest. Had black office pants and shoes.

Everyone cheered loudly. "ALRIGHT! NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE FIGHTING!" and soon everyone cheered loudly again.

End of Chapter

Right, that's a nice chapter. Anyways, someone (I wont say his name) requested me a Date a Live character to appear. Seeing I made 'Romanu Namural' I was inspired by Kurumi Toksaki to come in here! She will be in Takashi's Harem and will stil retain her…personality. (Note: I am so sorry for people who read my story 'Rozen Maiden Rache' and haven't been updating for so long. I have studies and….other stories I wanna make. So the more…the worse. I think im gonna try to switch and switch writing stories…doesn't make sense huh?


	17. Chapter 17

Crossing School Arc

Chapter 12: Fight! (AN: previous chapter, last person to show on Romanu Namural was Len)

Me and the rest of Dark Hearts were sitting on our bench area when came in a giant box in the middle of the arena gaining people's attention. Then came in the MC and said "ALRIGHT! NOW THAT EVERYONE IS GREETED! WE SHALL NOW BEGIN THE DRAW OF THE FIGHTING SCHEDULE'S!" and with that he pulled a lever and the box begin vibrating widly.

After 2 minute's, he pressed a button and said "alright! Now here's is the fighting schedule!"

*Later*

So, now you are wondering what happen on the draw. Here is what it look's like:

Black Fangs - *random group*

Romanu Namural - *random group*

Dark Hearts - *random group*

Right, it was too much to say. Anyways, there is this group I was watching, named the 'Final Pegasus'. They seem to be….powerful? I could sense the power from my sit. Just then, a person stood up. He was wearing an armor. It 's appearance had a pure white breastplate, with a white horse imprinted on it. Then the shoulder pads was small, but had white wings imprinted on it. The gauntlets was clawlike and white colour, with little blue shades on the finger tips. Then the boots was also sharp like talons, white colour with blue light blue shades on the tips. The helmet was sharp, with sharp things pointing backwards, and had a single feather on top. The person also had a light blue cape while carrying a sword and shield. This person must be the leader.

I looked at the arena it was Black Fangs vs (insert any group name you want). It was a group match, but… 1 vs 1. They little group was obviously losing due to….Kohta kept on exploding them.

I decided to wait for out turn and took a nap.

*later*

I felt shaking and open my eyes to find Maria shaking me. "Maria?" I said. She looked at me and said "Its our turn". I nodded and stood up while walking towards Sephiria. Then she looked at me and said "it seems it will be a 1 vs 1 match. There will be a random draw for this"

I nodded and looked at the screen. It was…spinning. Finaly it stopped and revealed the matches. I was up first against this guy name…chicken. I chuckled a little bit and walked inside the arena. The crowd boo-ed me. Well I was used to it. Just then, the other side of the arena's door open. Came out a fat person. Had chicken legs and hands. he looked at me and said "HOHIGO-OHOHOH"

I sweatdropped at the random laugh. He then said "hm….i sense weak power in you". I just nodded and then a refree came and said "Bets?"

"Bets?" I said. He looked at me and said "ah a newbie. Let me explain. During every match, a player could give bets something they want. This tournament is a free and not an official one, so killing is allowed."

I nodded and the 'chicken' said "Hmmmm…HOHOHOHOHGIHOGIGIGOO! I want your women"

"which one?" I joked. Well it was applied to me because I have a harem. then he said "The blonde one! I like serious type of women"

I nodded and smirked while saying "I see. I want nothing in return. But do note that I will not allow you touch my queen" as I took a stance and didn't spawn Excalibur. I didn't like using full power on little people. I felt sorry for them.

Then the chicken guy huffed and said "I will…get her!" as he rushed towards me. I sighed and suddenly disappear on a flash of white feathers. "?!" went chicken guy. I suddenly appeared behind him and said "Behind!" as I charged something on my leg. I did a front flip while aiming my leg towards his head. then I said "Blinding feet!" as I kicked him on the his head inside the ground.

I dashed away and said "Is it over already?". Just then, chicken guy took his head of and said "Nice! Now I shall show my true form!" as I took of his….fats. a flash of white light came and appeared a more human size person. he looked like a fail cosplay version of me. He then said "I didn't read the enemy's name because I don't need to! I know I am strong for I am the owner of Excalibur!" as he spawned a simple golden sword. Hmp, never read the list eh? Big mistake bro.

Then I smirked and said "come". He had a tick mark and rushed himself towards me. He disappeared and appeared behind me and drive 'excalibur' into my chest. I 'lose' as I fell down into the ground. Chicken said "HA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"

I smirked and suddenly stood up slowly. I walked away and said "lose? Me?" as he looked at me, with a shocked face. "what is the meaning of this?!"

I smirked and suddenly my shades of white at the tips of my hair glowed. I then said "you are Excalibur? Impossible. I am Takashi Hateki, rightful owner of Excalibur, Gram and the Holy grail" as I spawned Excalibur. He looked afraid as I then said "…..Hidden Form: Balance Break, Unholy judgement" as I transform into my Hidden Balance Break form (not Bloody Tears).

"what the fuck?!" he said. I smirked as I suddenly dashed towards him and almost stabbed him. He then…shit his pants. I smirked and said "do you yield?"

"YES!" as he suddenly fainted by himself. I smirked and changed into normal form while saying "boring" and walked away. the crowed roared loudly. Then as I past Sephiria, she said "thank you".

I nodded and said and took another nap. As I was about to close my eyes, I heard the crowd roared again. I stood up and saw half of the arena was destroyed when that Kurumi girl fought. She had a change of outfit though. It was more….frilly? and she looks like a gothic Lolita. Anyways, I stood up in amazement.

Though for some reason, she stayed in the arena, waiting for something. Just then, I heard the MC said "alright! The next fight comes against Romanu Namural, Kurumi Tokisaki! Fighting Takashi Hateki from Dark Hearts!"

I nodded and walked down towards the arena. The moment I stepped into the arena, I felt a massive killer intent aura. I looked towards her and she had this….smile on her face. Almost as if she wanted to kill me.

"this is gonna be so much fun" she said. I nodded and spawned Excalibur. She smiled again and said "Zafkiel" as two black things swirled on her arms. One came to be an old century rifle while the other was like a flintlock. Then she said "Anima: Clockwork"

"Anima?" I said. She looked a little surprise but smiled again while saying "you…do not know what is an Anima? Anima is a spirit that manifest's on a weapon user's body. The more powerful the owner is, the more powerful the Anima becomes. Of course there are those…random Anima, Legendary Anima, and of course, forbidden Anima"

I decided to be very careful around this girl. She seems to be very dangerous. Anyways, after she said the word 'anima', a giant clock appeared behind her. Just then, something glowed on her other eyes. It was….a clock?

She smiled and said "ah, you have noticed. This is my…time shall we say?". I frowned and she said "Bullet, Heaven's Will" as suddenly, white things glowed at the barrel of each gun. She pointed both gun and said "fire" as both guns shot massive holy energy type beam towards me. One was bigger than the other, but slower, while the other was fast but smaller.

I tried to dodge when she said "Bullet, Time Arc" as she shot two small black things on my leg. I suddenly become very slow. "shit!" I cursed as the blast hit me. There was a massive explosion of white smoke. Kurumi smiled as I fell into the ground. She said "you're not really feeling any pain aren't you?"

I smiled as I stood up and brushed myself clean. Then I said "smart girl aren't ya?". "thank you" she replied with another smile. It was kind of hard to read her personality. I then said "alright, enough games. Lets get serious". Kurumi smiled and changed her soft smile into a….rape face?. Anyways, she then said "Lets". I nodded as I rushed towards her with Excalibur. I slashed sideways as she jumped into the air dodging my swing. I quickly jumped into the air also and tried to slash downwards until she was infront of me and said "fly" as she disappear and appeared again behind me.

I was about to react when she quickly said "Bullet, Omega shot" as the rifle glowed red while the flintlock glowed blue. She shot me at the back as I felt massive surge of pressure on my back sending me high into the air.

I cant move when I heard she said "Bullet, Black Abyss" as both guns glowed back and she shot it towards me. The blast was big as it combine together with the Omega shot, sending my higher into the air. Then I heard she said again "time to finish this. Final Shot, Final Bullet!" as she appear in front of me. "?!" I went as she smiled creepily and said "I am looking forward to have you in me" as she shot one black and white shots on my chest sending me crashing hard into the ground. She didn't stop there.

She kept pulling the trigger and rapidly kept on shooting me. I felt lots of pain points on my body. It was about 2 minutes later, she stopped shooting and went down. "IS THIS THE END?!" said the MC. Just then, Kurumi turned around and smiled creepily again and said "Yes, that is the power I wanted to see"

What she saw was me standing. Then I said "Release Form, Bloody Tears" as I transformed into my Bloody Tears mode. Kurumi had this satisfaction smile on her face and said "show my your true power!" as charged up another 'Heavens Will' shot. I didn't gave her a change as I drived both Excalibur and Gram into her chest. She spat out blood and…died?

I looked confused when suddenly another laugh came. "I like the way you fight" said…"KURUMI?!" I said. There was another one behind me…more like ten or more. I heard the crowed gasped. Then the MC said "THIS IS AMAZING! KURUMI HAS AN ABILITY TO STAY ALIVE AFTER SHE'S DEAD! THIS IS TRULY AMAZING!"

I gritted my teeth and said "this is gonna be a long fight". Kurumi smiled and said "I agree" as lots of herself shot Heaven's will shot towards me. I had to duck so most of the shot….shot themselves. I took the chance to rush towards the clones and spin while holding up Excalibur and Gram. Most of them were slashed and hacked away. but for some reason, each time I slash them, another one comes.

I moved away from the crowd and said "alright. Here it comes! WINGS OF LIGHT!" as I suddenly spawned one Black Angel wings on my back. "WINGS OF DARK!" I said again as a white devil wing appeared on my back. Then I flew into the air and said "LIGHT IN SHINING DARKNESS!" as I put Gram and Excalibur crosswards and shot a black and white beam towards the crowd of Kurumi's.

Kurumi just showed her hand and blocked it with one hand. She said "make a bigger hit next time?". I smirked as I disappear and appear again behind her and said "sure I will" as I kicked her on the side sending her across the arena. The crowd cheered on. I didn't waste any time as I rushed towards her and intend to finish this quickly.

Then I saw a single yellow eye on the dust fog. Then she said "activate, Killer intent" as her clock eye glowed ferioucsly, sending massive killer intent surge around my body. Then she said "Final Shot, Storm!" as she jumped into the sky and spin rapidly and shot many random bullets. I could easily dodge this if it weren't for the 'Time Arc' shot. The storm stopped and she said "Lock on. Balance Break: Black Hole!" as she pointed both guns and charged a massive black beam. By the time I could move, she has already pulled the trigger. I was hit by the beam and was erupted in a big black explosion.

The crowd cheered loudly. The dust cleared and I saw still standing, with some of my armors broken. Kurumi smiled and said "do me a favor and give will you? I will give you a special gift"

I smiled and said "as much as I want this gift, I cant. RELEASE FORM! BALANCE BREAK: FALLEN ANGEL, RISING DEVIL! HEAR MY WORDS! NEPHILIM!" as I put both sword crosswords again and cover myself in my dark and holy energy.

Everyone looked shocked while Kurumi kept on smiling. "HHHHIIIIYYYAAAAAAAHHh!" I shouted as I glowed very brightly and transformed. i was in a different armor. I had white breastplate armor, with white claw like gauntlets. With little red on the tips of my fingers. Then I wore sharp white metal boots with wings on the side. I had no shoulder pads. My helmet fully cover'd my face and it was style'd going all the way back. With dragon wings on the side. And a single black feather on the top. I now had jet black angel wings and pure white devil wings.

Kurumi smiled and said "I like that". I smirked as I spawned Excalibur, it's appearance now had a white handle, with a golden divider. With a single golden cross below the handle, and pure white blade with writing on it. I also spawned Gram, its appearance had a major change. It was now a sword instead of a greatsword. It had red handle with black divider. With a cresent moon below the handle and jet black blade with red writing on them. Then I said "its time to finish this"

Kurumi smiled and said "Release Form, Balance Break: Infinite Moon" as suddenly her giant anima clock turned into a moon. Both of her guns were now white colour. Then she said "Omega" as she shot RAPID omega shots. I dodged to the left and kept on running. I boosted myself with my wings and flew into the air. Kurumi saw this and said "Trackin Omega" as she shot a white target seeking Omega shot. I moved in the air and said "WINGS OF ICARUS!" as I slashed radpily and shot many white and black beams. Kurumi dodge by jumped backwards in the air. I sped my way towards her and intent to drive my blade on her back.

Instead she turned around and said "Hi there". I was a little surprised but tried to slash her but she blocked It with her guns. Then she spanwed two more guns behind me. "omega" she said as she shot an omega shot which pierced through me. I didn't feel pain but I was a little staggerd. Then she kicked me on the stomach and send me crashing down into the ground. Then she said "Final shot, Final Omega and Alpha!" as she spawned many of her guns…roughly about 2 thousand.

The pulled the trigger and the guns started shooting towards my way. I then said "DIVINE WALL!" as I pulled out the Holy Grail and it shot out a giant light beam which created giant white wall. Kurumi smiled and said "ULTIMA CHARGE!" as she stopped shooting and charged. I didn't waste anytime to call Fafnir and Bahamut. "ah takashi-kun!" Bahamut as she put my head between her breast.

I had a little nosebleed but quickly said "mind helping me?"

"sure!" she said as she turned into dragon mode and said "MEGA FLARE!" as she charged a giant dark blue beam. I looked at Fafnir and he said "tsk" as he tunred into dragon mode and said "shadow flare" as he charged a giant black beam. Then I said "EX!" as I begin charging Excalibur.

After two minutes, we all shouted "RELEASE!" as our beams shot together. Just as our beams were about to collide, a giant bell runged. I looked and I saw the MC said "OH SO CLOSE! TIMES UP!"

I sighed and recalled Bahamut and Fafnir. I switched back into normal mode and all my wounds were healed. Kurumi flew down and said "that was a nice fight. I am looking forwards to another one" as she came closer to me and kissed me on the cheeks. I looked shocked as she giggled and walked away. I held my cheeks and said "she smells of strawberry's" as I walked towards my side. I realized that the arena was totally destroyed. I sheepishly laughed and sat down next to Maria and said "wheew, what a tough fight"

"at least you did you best" she smiled. I smiled and kissed her on the cheeks before resting my head on her lap. She gently rubbed my hair as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

*Later*

I was awoken to the sound of cheering. I rubbed my eyes and I heard Maria said "Takashi?"

I stood up and said "yes?". Maria then pointed at the arena. I looked towards the arena and had my eyes widen. It was Kohta fighting against Sephiria. I noticed the arena was totally destroyed which means that Sephiria must be a match against Kohta.

*3rd person POV*

Kohta smirked at Sephiria as he said "Not bad for a women". Sephiria remained calm and said "I do not take taunts like that. Please keep them to yourself". Kohta laughed and said "You're funny you know that? Let me finish this quickly" as he rushed towards Sephiria. He slashed Ragnarok vertically but Sephiria dodge it with easy. She then took Christ out and drived her blade forwards while launching herself towards Kohta.

Kohta saw this and held up Ragnarok while blocking the blade. The blades clashed and made a loud metal clashing sound. Then Kohta step backwards and said "FANGS OF RAGNAROK!" as he slashed Ragnarok sideways and unleashed a gigantic golden beam. Sephiria jumped up to dodge it and said "Lunar Fang" as she charged Christ with a black energy and shot it towards Kohta.

Kohta did a backflip dodging the blast. As soon as he stopped flipping, he jumped into the air and dashed towards Sephiria. Sephiria held her sword up and blocked the attack. Kohta then said "Dalmation Fellio!" as Ragnarok glowed and Kohta retracted quickly. Sephiria didn't have time to react when Kohta slammed down Ragnarok on her shoulder causing a massive golden explosion. Kohta stepped out from the smoke and saw Sephiria came crashing down. He smirked and said "Fights over"

Sephiria heard this and said "Lunar Fang: Bloody Fang" as she spin in the air and shot a single dark mix blue-ish beam towards Kohta. Kohta easily blocked it but then 3 more came. Kohta jumped to the side but 5 more came. It seems each time he move, more comes. Kohta ran sideways as more Beams came….1, 2, 4, 5, 8 , 10 etc.

Then he saw Sephiria rapidly shot the beams with Christ. He dashed towards her when Sephiria's tattoo on her head suddenly expanded towards her cheeks as she said "Unleashed Form: Twice Critical" as she suddenly appeared behind Kohta and drived Christ in his chest. Next she kicked him below and shot more 'Bloody Fang'. After about 40 shots. She held Christ with both of her hands and said "Limit Break: Sun Fang" as she shot a massive gigantic beam with golden aura towards Kohta. Kohta was about to move when she said "Sealed Copper" as she held her arms and lots of swords Kohta and restrained him. Sun Fang hit Kohta and the impacted made the whole arena cracked and the pillars of the arena begin crumbling.

Sephiria went back to normal mode and the MC said "OH MY GOD! KOHTA KITSUNE WHO HAS A 150 WINNING STREAK WAS DEFEATED BY THE NEW COMER, SEPHIRIA! LEADER OF THE DARK HEARTS!" and with that the whole stadium roared and cheered loudly. Sephiria went back to her stand and saw Takashi standing with a jawdrop. She then said "something wrong Takashi?"

"Uh, nothing ma'am" he said as he sat back down. "silly boy" she said as she sat down and watching the paramedics bringing Kohta somewhere. She then looked at the board which looked like this:

Dark Hearts – 1st place – 150 points

Black Fangs – 2nd place – 145 Points

Romanu Namural – 3rd place – 140 points

Final Pegasus – 4th place – 135 points

White Knights – 5th place – 130 points

And so on. She smiled and said "it seems each time a team fights and win, they gain 50 points". Takashi looked and said "wait, if it was suppose to be 50, how we have 150 points? Did I miss a fight in my sleep?"

"Yeah, Kyouko brutalized Fang from White Knights" Sephiria replied. Takashi sweatdropped and said "poor bastard".

*Back to Takashi POV*

I seriously felt kinda sorry for Fang. But I didn't know Kyouko was THAT strong. I mean she looks…innocent shall we say?. Then I took my sit and said "How many teams are there left?"

Sephiria looked at me and showed ten fingers. I jawdropped and said "HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!"

"only 4 hours. But during 4 hours, Black Fang, Romanu Namural and White Knights demolished the tournament. We only fought those weak teams"

"aww…I wanted a strong match to go against us" I said. And at that point, I heard the MC said "It looks like this will be the final event! The top 5 teams will go through the next tournament! Final Match: Dark Hearts, Sora Tachibana + Takashi Hateki vs Black Fangs, Kohta Kitsune + Amataterasu!"

The whole stadium and I facepalmed while saying "I had to say someone strong"

"come on! Its going to be fine! We'll smash em!" said Sora happily. I nodded and said "alright! Lets go" as I high-fived him and we both walked inside the arena. When we arrived, I saw Kohta and Amaterasu waiting for us. Then I asked "oh by the way Sora….what is your weapon type?"

Sora grinned and said "well…let me show you. HERE ME O WIND! HERE ME STORM! I SUMMON THEE FRAGARACH!" as he suddenly floated into the air and held a sword in his hand. It had a silver handle, with a silver diviver. It has a small circle below the handle and had shining silver blade with blue writings on it. Then he said "this is Fragarach, original standard. With this, I am able to control wind at my will"

"awesome" I said as I spawned Excalibur. Sora floated next to me and said "lets beat em!" as he fist pumped I nodded and saw Kohta spawning Excalibur. I looked towards Amaterasu. She had this emotionless face as she said "Artemis's bow" as she spawned a long golden bow with different coloured arrow on her back. Then I heard the bell ring and off me and Sora charged towards them both.

End of chapter.


End file.
